Tratando de crecer
by Exodya
Summary: Los jóvenes héroes que salvaron el mundo de la compresión temporal, Squall, Quistis, Rinoa, Irvine, Zell y Selphie, así como el último miembro del orfanato, Seifer, tratarán de retomar y continuar con sus vidas tras la Segunda Guerra de la Bruja; sin embargo, el incidente -ocurrido cuatro meses atrás- los obligará a replantearse sus futuros y deseos.
1. Prólogo

**Tratando de crecer**

**"Prólogo"**

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde la muerte de Artemisa. El mundo se encontraba sumido en el caos de los remezones que se producen tras un gran terremoto. El epicentro: Deling City. La gran capital estaba inmersa en disputas tanto políticas como sociales, ya que el pueblo quería poder elegir a sus representantes, exigían una democracia representativa, pero los miembros del destripado gobierno se negaban a ceder. Los jóvenes proponían una revolución; los mayores, opositores por costumbre a los cambios, preferían esperar y que cada pieza cayera naturalmente en su sitio. Movilizaciones y protestas eran moneda corriente, produciendo quejas por parte de los automovilistas y trabajadores, además de ganarse el odio de la oligarquía reinante.

En el resto del continente de Galbadia las cosas no eran mucho mejores: en Timber, los movimientos de resistencia -que antes pululaban por los callejones y ocultándose del ojo vigilante de la ley- ahora mostraban sus caras descubiertas, sin temor a las consecuencias y listos para lograr la independencia que habían anhelado desde hacía casi dieciocho años.

El Parlamento de Dollet planeaba aprovechar la confusión y el desorden imperantes en Deling para lograr su autonomía o, quizás, reinstaurar su ducado, ya que poseían los recursos económicos suficientes para conseguirlo.

El pequeño caserío llamado Winhill fue el único sitio de Galbadia que se permitía algo de paz. Esto se debía a la casi absoluta ignorancia de su existencia por parte de la gente en general y al ínfimo atractivo comercial que podía llegar a tener un pueblucho campestre de cincuenta y tantos habitantes.

El continente de Trabia, que había sido casi despoblado tras la destrucción de su Jardín, ahora estaba recibiendo gente a montones: familias temerosas que deseaban alejarse de la anarquía de Galbadia; jóvenes, desocupados y solteros que buscaban trabajo y una vida más estable que la que ofrecían las grandes metrópolis; acogió, incluso, a un grupo de empresarios que había acordado reconstruir el Jardín con el fin de lucrar con ello y ganar algo de prestigio en las tierras heladas, sólo en caso de que el continente occidental quedara totalmente inaccesible para comerciar, como se rumoraba entre los grandes hombres de negocio.

Esthar, por su parte, había estado aislada tanto tiempo que no había forma de destruir su balance -o quizás, sí: guerra mediante-, ya que poseía una economía fuerte, un estándar de vida excelente y, como broche de oro, el carisma del heroico Presidente Loire era a prueba de escándalos (incluso de los que él mismo provocaba por accidente).

Centra (al igual que Trabia) comenzaba a repoblarse lentamente: gracias a su posición en el mundo y la eliminación de la amenaza que representaba el Lunatic Pandora, además del tipo de clima y la falta de propiedad legal de las tierras, llamó la atención de múltiples empresarios desesperados por desarrollar nuevos negocios. Así se crearon varios ciclos comerciales que permitieron un ligero enriquecimiento por parte de los Jardines: se contrataban mercenarios para mantener a raya a los monstruos, se fundaban fábricas, se construían casas para los obreros y se mantenían rondas de combatientes pagos para evitar que aumentara la proporción de las funestas criaturas. De esta forma, también se crearon pequeñas milicias propias de cada región que eran entrenadas por los Jardines en cursos intensivos que iban desde los ocho meses al año, aunque esto último era reciente y sólo estaba en etapa experimental.

Fisherman's Horizon y la Villa Shumi estaban apartadas de todo, por lo que no se vieron especialmente afectadas; sólo la primera permitió la entrada de más turistas, aun así, la cantidad de habitantes (sumando estables y móviles) nunca superaba los trescientos individuos.

Finalmente, el pequeño continente de Balamb se vio fuertemente beneficiado, ya que allí se encontraba el Jardín donde habían estudiado los grandes héroes (la gente solía olvidar intencionalmente el Jardín de Trabia -por hallarse destruido- y el de Galbadia -por haber conspirado con la Bruja-), y dicha institución llenó sus arcas gracias al turismo, el nuevo interés de los jóvenes en la carrera militar y los negocios de los empresarios del mundo.

Allí, en el paradisíaco continente que se ubicaba en el centro mismo de Gaya, estaban los héroes de la Segunda Guerra de la Bruja... y aquí y ahora comienza su historia.

* * *

_Buenas, buenas, estimados lectores. Hago esta pequeña aclaración para tranquilizar (?) a los seguidores de "Moguris!": voy a seguir esa historia, así me tome otros cinco años, no se asusten. :P_

_Por otra parte, como FanFinction sólo me permite poner cuatro personajes (y los protagonistas son siete, más otros secundarios) preferí dejarlo en blanco. La historia está volcada a la amistad, la superación personal, las crisis de identidad y todas esas cositas locas que todos hemos pasado alguna vez._

_Podría definirse como "drama" (especialmente los primeros capítulos), pero, una vez más, preferí dejar esa definición al criterio del lector, ya que también incluye romance, comedia, acción... En fin, todo lo que hace Final Fantasy tan mágico y especial como es._

_Voy a subir los primeros episodios para ponerlos al corriente y que me digan lo que opinan. No son particularmente largos, así que no deberían hacerse tediosos._

_Muchas gracias por leer la aclaración y disculpen la molestia. Quiero todas sus críticas, por favor. Saludos. :)_


	2. Capítulo I: el final amargo

**Tratando de crecer**

**Capítulo I**

**"El final amargo"**

El otoño estaba próximo y el turismo había decrecido notablemente -para alivio de todos- en el pequeño continente de Balamb. Claro que gran parte de su economía dependía de las vacaciones de extranjeros y visitantes, pero la temporada de este año había sido excepcionalmente buena y ya se había extendido mucho. Quizás demasiado. La mayoría de los hoteleros se quedaron sin reservaciones en la primera semana, por lo que varios vecinos permitieron -por una módica cantidad- que algunos turistas pernoctaran en sus casas. Los comerciantes estaban vendiendo como nunca y los artesanos fabricaban a más no poder; los productos escasearon prontamente y tuvieron que pedir encargos adelantados, lo cual era un hecho sin precedentes para la amplia mayoría.

El bullicio afectó, incluso, al Jardín de Balamb, que se encontraba invadido por postulantes y familias que deseaban observar las instalaciones y el ambiente del lugar y, si tenían suerte, podrían encontrar a alguno de los grandes héroes y pedirles un autógrafo o, quizás, accederían a sacarse una fotografía; también se encontraron asediados por empresarios y ofertas de empleo que llegaban hasta el techo; finalmente, el gran alboroto surgió tras la renuncia del director Kramer a su puesto, hecho que sorprendió a todos, preocupó a muchos y entristeció a varios.

-¿Está seguro que es lo que quiere hacer, Señor? Aún puede retractarse...- le recordó un joven, con un dejo de esperanza en su voz, mientras el mayor terminaba de guardar algunas pertenencias en una caja de cartón.

-Estoy seguro, Zell. No quiero estar ni un segundo más tan lejos de Edea y tampoco puedo movilizar todo el Jardín hasta Centra por mis propios intereses.- agregó. -Es lo mejor, sin dudas.- le garantizó con una sonrisa algo cansada.

Los seis héroes, Nida y Shu se apretaban en la pequeña oficina con el anhelo a flor de piel. Ninguno deseaba que Cid se fuera, e incluso se habían tomado la molestia de reunir firmas entre los profesores, cadetes y SeeDs, pero nada funcionó, nada permitió entrever ni un principio de duda en la decisión del educador.

El ex-director les echó un vistazo a todos los presentes, con sus manos apoyadas en los bordes de la caja; abrió la boca casi imperceptiblemente algunas veces, deseando dejarles algo antes de alejarse para siempre de aquel que una vez había sido su "reino", mas ninguna palabra dejó sus labios; bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro: podía ver la tristeza en todos los rostros. Como pedagogo podía notar la angustia que este "destete" les producía... pero era lo mejor, se aseguró, intensificando el agarre impuesto al cartón que contenía sus cosas, el último eslabón que lo ataba a su trabajo de más de diez años... y ahí estaban, allí mismo estaban las palabras que quería decirles a todos ellos.

-Esto no me resulta fácil...;- comenzó.- sin embargo, soy consciente de que este no era el camino que yo debía seguir. Yo no debo ser director de esta institución por más tiempo: no es mi destino ni mi elección, ya no.- concluyó, dejando a todos desconcertados.

Avanzó lentamente entre los jóvenes, quienes abrieron paso a la eminente figura apenas dio él un paso, y desapareció tras las gruesas puertas del montacargas sin agregar una palabra más.

El silencio fue roto por la mayor del grupo, Shu, quien comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio lentamente queriendo evitar que los tacos de sus botas resonaran en la habitación semi-desnuda, pero le fue imposible acallar el eco. Tomó algunos archivos, les echó un vistazo y los tiró dentro de un cajón sin más. Algo molesta, y deseando quitarle algo de pesar a la situación, se apoyó de espaldas al escritorio, se cruzó de brazos y trato de pensar en algo... pero las palabras se le escapaban a ella también: habiendo sido una de las SeeD más cercanas al ex-director, su partida le significó un golpe muy duro y un cambio muy grande. Miró a Quistis, pidiendo para sus adentros que ella pudiera lidiar mejor con la situación, pero descubrió en sus ojos gélidos tanto pesar como el que sentía en su corazón. Bajó la mirada.

Nadie parecía dispuesto a moverse o largarse de allí, pero las palabras de todos estaban ahí, a punto de ser dichas. Ninguno se atrevía. Ninguno tenía suficientes fuerzas o ánimos como para interrumpir.

En cierto punto, las miradas se hicieron más confiadas y se intercambiaban vistazos rápidos, poco reveladores y temerosos; sin embargo, todos los ojos se centraron en determinado momento en Squall Leonhart, su comandante. Él, viéndose -una vez más- centro de apoyo de sus amigos y compañeros, finalmente tomó la palabra:

-En momentos como este realmente no sé qué decir...- comenzó.- sólo puedo exponerles mi punto de vista y es que debemos respetar lo que sea que Cid haya decidido sobre su vida, porque es su vida, no es asunto nuestro y no debemos meternos donde no nos llaman.- concluyó, queriendo restarle importancia por el bien de todos, aunque sonando algo chocante.

Si bien sus palabras fueron algo ásperas, los siete jóvenes oyentes supieron ver a través de ellas y encontrarles el verdadero significado, recibiendo una oleada de alivio que llegaron a creer imposible.

-Lo que Squall dice es cierto: cada cual debe poder hacer su vida. Y, más allá de eso, Cid no nos prohibió verlo, no es como si... se hubiera ido para siempre, o algo así; aún podemos visitarlo y no creo que le resultemos una molestia.- aclaró Quistis, temiendo que las palabras de su antiguo alumno hubieran sido malinterpretadas.

-Aunque... ¿qué sucederá ahora?- preguntó Nida, volviendo a todos a la realidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Zell acercó una silla y se sentó en ella, mirándolo extrañado.

-Bueno, quise decir que qué será del puesto de director.- aclaró el castaño. -La renuncia de Cid fue sorpresiva y no sé si habrá propuesto algún reemplazo.-

-¿Ya quieres hacer leña del árbol caído, pilotito?- le cuestionó Irvine (mitad en broma, mitad no tanto) mientras se ajustaba el sombrero y se acomodaba contra la pared.

-¡Yo no quise decir eso!- exclamó el ofendido.

-Entonces, ¿qué quisiste decir, **pilotito**?- insistió el vaquero, casi escupiendo el sobrenombre.

-Deja de llamarme así, Kinneas, yo no te he hecho nada, ¿quién diablos te crees?- ambos se estaban aproximando amenazadoramente, provocando las más variadas reacciones: Squall se pasó una mano por el rostro y suspiró silenciosamente; Shu, se reacomodó, tomando una postura que le permitiera esquivar lo que sea que fuera a volar en la escaramuza; Quistis hizo un gesto de hartazgo, seguido por uno de indiferencia; Rinoa, quien se había quedado en un rincón, muy afligida por la despedida, se aproximó de repente y se alistó a lanzar hechizos Paro en caso que fueran necesarios; Selphie, por su parte, se alejó del grupo echándose hacia atrás y pensando sobre lo tontos que estaban siendo sus amigos en un momento como este; finalmente, Zell se puso de pie y tomó cartas en el asunto interponiéndose entre ellos:

-¡Cálmense, ustedes dos! ¿Qué les pasa? Este no es momento para pelear por idioteces.- ambos involucrados se miraron un momento, pero se apartaron, descartando el asunto. Un suspiro general inundó la pequeña sala.

Una vez restaurado el orden, la conversación continuó:

-Lo que dice Nida es cierto.- comenzó Quistis, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Irvine.- Alguien debe ocupar ése puesto.-

-Sí, pero no es decisión nuestra, ¿verdad?- acotó Shu.- La administración se encargará de quitarnos de en medio.-

-Seguro que algún empresario se hará cargo. Alguno de esos que vienen aquí y hacen sus "generosas donaciones".- agregó Rinoa con un sarcasmo casi insólito en ella y gesticulando las comillas.

-No quiero que el Jardín termine en manos de algún ricachón. Es **nuestro** Jardín, no una empresa o algo así.- dijo Selphie, bajando la mirada y negando levemente.

El silencio había retornado, pero no duró mucho tiempo, ya que la campana de clases sonó marcando el inicio de un nuevo período. Todos debían regresar a sus respectivas clases, unos como maestros, otros como alumnos.


	3. Squall: ni fu ni fa

**Tratando de crecer**

**Squall**

**"Ni fu ni fa"**

Squall, como Comandante del Jardín de Balamb, ya no tenía la obligación de asistir a clases; sin embargo, sus responsabilidades de ése día eran reunirse con algunos potenciales clientes, encargarse del papeleo -que nunca hacía otra cosa que aumentar- y, a último momento, había agregado la decisión de hablar con la administración para averiguar qué sucedería con el puesto vacante.

-_Sólo espero que no quieran dármelo a mí_.- murmuró para sí, mientras caminaba a su despacho.

Odiaba la idea de recibir a esos tipejos que sólo querían contratar a los SeeD novatos debido a su menor costo y que se tomaban la molestia de ignorar detalles importantes, como el tipo de monstruos o su nivel, restándole importancia a la seguridad de la elite del Jardín. Squall siempre prefería ver las condiciones del trato directamente y decidir él mismo quién sería más apto para la misión pero, por culpa de la creciente cantidad de empleadores, ya no siempre podía darse ése lujo.

A pesar de los problemas más recientes, no le disgustaba su trabajo. Es más, nunca consideró nada que se adaptara más a sí mismo excepto, quizás, el trabajo de campo (del cual sólo había podido formar parte en contadas ocasiones desde el final de la Segunda Guerra de la Bruja).

Estaba en una relación seria con Rinoa desde que volvieron de la Gran Batalla. Cobró algunos favores con la administración y eso le permitió poder convivir con ella en el Jardín a pesar de que su novia no era ni SeeD ni cadete y, aun, era una bruja. La última conocida. Nadie parecía haberlo tomado realmente mal: ni los instructores, ni los cadetes, ni los demás SeeD.

-_Les bastó conocerla para reconocer cuán magnífica es_.- sonrió para sí, preso de un enamoramiento como pocos, mientras se acomodaba en el nuevo sillón de su despacho. El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta lo despertó su ensueño. -Adelante.-

Shu abrió la puerta y se acercó a su escritorio con unos sobres de papel madera y unos papeles.

-Necesito que revises estas ofertas y que firmes este contrato.- indicó, tratando de mostrarse amable pero claramente nerviosa. Squall lo notó, pero supuso que era debido a los acontecimientos del día. Bajó la mirada por un segundo. Todos se habían sentido afectados.

-¿De qué es esto?- preguntó refiriéndose al contrato.

-Hm, es la oferta de la industria al oeste de Centra, en la Isla de Poccahari, ¿recuerdas, Squall?- él asintió y comenzó a releer el papel. -Todo en orden.- concluyó y lo firmó con un bolígrafo de su escritorio.

-¿Tienes idea qué va a pasar con el puesto de Cid?- preguntó la joven de forma extrañamente tímida.

El Comandante levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-_Pero pronto me enteraré…_-

-He estado pensando que sería muy bueno que te lo ofrezcan.- continuó la castaña, con un destello de alegría en su voz pero insegura de que fuera correcto sacarlo a relucir.

-Eso _me temo_… es posible.- afirmó Squall, queriendo decir otra cosa, pero conteniéndose de hablar de más.

-No te veo muy entusiasmado con la idea.- ofreció Shu acertadamente. -¿Sabes? Desde que se fundó el Jardín siempre ha habido un único director. Todo el peso recaía en los hombros del Director Cid, por eso entiendo un poco su partida…-

-_¿Para qué quiero la lección de Historia, Shu? Hyne, la gente habla y habla…_-

-… así también hay antecedentes de intentos de derrocar a Cid. Lo cierto es que esto lo sé por un diario que encontré…-

-_Blah, blah… ¿Un diario? Dime, ¿acaso tengo cara de que me importe?_-

-… y quizás sea el momento de hacerle frente a la administración y crear algún tipo de grupo directivo, ¿sabes?-

-_¿Hm? ¿Acaso dijo "hacerle frente"? ¿Shu?_- el joven asintió. Shu miró a los lados con algo de temor en su rostro, rodeó el escritorio y habló con un tono tan apagado que Squall prácticamente tuvo que pegarse a su rostro para entenderle.

-La administración retiene cierto porcentaje de dinero de los contratos y de las matrículas de los alumnos, como bien sabrás.- el castaño la miró extrañado y asintió. –También deciden qué empleadores tomamos, a quiénes admitimos como alumnos, a dónde se dirigen los fondos…- el Comandante estrechó la mirada. –Nos tienen totalmente atados, Squall. Cid los mantenía a raya, pero ahora que no hay un director temo que se aprovechen de la situación y hagan desmanes para su propio beneficio.- el SeeD se rascó una mejilla en un gesto que intentaba ser indiferente (y lograba serlo).

-¿Qué propones?-

-No lo sé…- admitió, apartándose cabizbaja. –Pensé que comprar el Jardín era una buena opción, pero nadie va a regalarnos cincuenta millones de guiles para hacerlo.- Shu se mordió el labio. –Pensaré en algo y buscaré más información, pero… ten todo esto en cuenta.- Squall, una vez más, sólo asintió silenciosamente, algo desconcertado por toda esta información.

Shu se excusó y retiró a paso lento y vacilante, se sostuvo marco de la puerta metálica y, antes de que Squall pudiera alcanzarla, cayó inconsciente.

-¡Diablos!- el Comandante la tomó por los hombros y notó su respiración jadeante y agitada y rostro sofocado. Squall soltó un suspiro cuando notó que Shu abrió los ojos por un momento antes de volver al estado anterior. La tomó en brazos e, ignorando olímpicamente el contrato (que había caído del escritorio y cuyas hojas habían volado en todas direcciones), a los clientes (a los que hizo a un lado sin mucha delicadeza) y las miradas sorprendidas de varios transeúntes, corrió a toda prisa a la Enfermería.

La doctora Kadowaki alzó la mirada ante el estrépito que se oía avanzar por el pasillo y se vio muy sorprendida con la imagen, pero trató de disimularlo.

-Recuéstala allí, Squall, traeré el termómetro, ¿podrías ponerle una compresa fría en la frente? Cuéntame qué sucedió.- pregunto/ordenó la galena a una velocidad inverosímil, haciendo casi increíble que se hubiera podido comprender toda la oración.

El joven hizo como le fue ordenado y, una vez que terminó de contar lo que sabía de los síntomas y cómo había ocurrido el desmayo, dudó entre quedarse a esperar a que su secretaria se despertara o ir a atender a los sujetos a los que había ordenado que "se movieran del camino, bastardos". Entre la duda y la decisión, volvió Kadowaki, que le dirigió una mirada algo extraña.

-¿Por qué no le quitaste el calzado y la chaqueta?-

Squall disimuló su bochorno alzando una ceja y poniendo una mano en su cadera (gesto que no engañaba a nadie, claro).

-No dijo que lo hiciera.- respondió llanamente.

-Lo creí obvio.- ofreció la mujer, mientras corría el cierre de una de las botas de Shu, quien aún se encontraba en un estado de sopor y no era consciente de la escena que transcurría junto a ella.

El castaño atinó a retirarse del lugar bajo la excusa de su trabajo. La doctora se rió por lo bajo y le dijo que le haría saber en cuanto la SeeD se despertara, pero que suponía que era por _stress_, posiblemente desencadenado por todo el trabajo y el movimiento de la época.

-Y puede que también se relacione con la renuncia del director... ex-director Cid.- corrigió, dejando entrever algo de angustia en su sobria voz.

Squall asintió y se retiró sin decir nada más. Atravesó el pasillo y se encontró en el salón principal del Jardín de Balamb, miró al cielo y entrecerró los ojos, ya que los sintió algo desacostumbrados a la luz. Casi había pasado un minuto completo mirando las nubes blancas surcar la claridad del mediodía, cuando fue interrumpido por una mano estrechando su hombro.


	4. Rinoa: fashion victim

**Tratando de crecer**

**Rinoa**

**"****_Fashion victim_****"**

-Squall, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó la joven bruja, mirando a su novio con cariño y preocupación.

El aludido pareció sentirse confundido ante la pregunta, pues miró a la joven con ojos desenfocados y los labios entreabiertos. Finalmente, se espabiló y respondió con un dudoso "bien".

Rinoa, poco convencida, se disponía a insistir un poco más, pero fue interrumpida por una voz femenina que la llamaba.

-¡Rin!- exclamó una castaña con finas mechas de color rubio claro, muy bien vestida con unos pantalones blancos, remera roja y accesorios (que incluían zapatos, cinturón, boina, bolso y bisutería) que combinaban ambos colores. -Ah... Comandante.- agregó con una mezcla imposible de sequedad y coquetería.

-Dana, ¡qué sorpresa!- exclamó la muchacha de azul. -Nos vemos, Squall.- se despidió y creyó haber oído un suspiro y un saludo mientras se alejaba, tomada del bracete con su nueva amiga.

-¿Sigue siendo un cubo de hielo? O sea, no me quiero meter...- comenzó, mostrando obvias intenciones de hacer todo lo contrario. -... pero, ¿qué le pasa? O sea, _hello_, ¡mírate! ¡Eres como una princesa de esos cuentos de hadas!-

-Por favor, Dana, ¡qué dices!- la censuró Rinoa, queriendo contener la amplia sonrisa que siempre se formaba en su rostro cuando alguien le decía algo halagador. Ante la respuesta de "sólo la verdad", la terminó de acallar. -Mira, vayamos de compras a Deling antes de que se me ocurra tirarte maniatada y de cabeza a la Zona de Entrenamiento.-

-¡Seguro, perra!- soltó la castaña con una risita.

Rinoa aún no se había acostumbrado del todo al _tratamiento_, pero ya no le parecía tan ofensivo como al principio de su amistad. Incluso solía usarlo en contadas ocasiones.

Dana, sacando su teléfono celular de su bolso, agregó. -Avisaré a las demás, ¿sí? ¡Fiesta de compras!- Rinoa asintió con una sonrisa.

La joven hechicera, mientras avanzaba a paso decidido hacia el garaje a buscar el convertible que el general Caraway le había comprado, pensaba que ella nunca había ido de compras con Selphie o Quistis, excepto por alguna que otra arma o poción. Con Dana y las demás era, sin lugar a dudas, mucho más divertido salir, aunque el término "fiesta de compras" le parecía algo cursi y un poco… superficial quizás, pero descartaba esos sentimientos, es decir, está muy mal criticar a tus amigas, ¿no?

Además, ellas eran más de su estilo: todas eran hijas de familias militares de gran renombre en el continente de Galbadia, que habían sido enviadas al Jardín de Balamb para evitar que fueran convocadas a la guerra en caso de que surgiera. El J-Balamb también era una academia militar, pero las probabilidades de que la pequeña isla de Balamb entrara en algún conflicto armado eran mucho menores que las del amplio continente de Galbadia.

Finalmente, para cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, ya habían llegado las demás integrantes del exclusivo grupo: Parfeid, de largo cabello rubio, lacio y suave como una sábana de seda, vestía una minifalda a cuadrillé celeste, zapatos de tacón y demás accesorios del mismo color -entre los que resaltaba un pañuelo, de los que tenía uno de cada color y con los que siempre complementaba sus atuendos- y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas; Hailey, de cabello similar al de Rinoa (aunque ella juraba y perjuraba que tenía ése estilo desde antes de conocer a la novia del Comandante), vestía un jean con apliques de brillante, una remera _strapless_ color rosa y una chaqueta blanca, zapatos, bolso y accesorios de color rosa; finalmente, Omani -la única de ascendencia negra del grupo-, había trenzado su cabello de manera que sus rizos castaños estaban casi adheridos a su cabeza, su vestimenta era étnica y en colores tierra (pues la moda de Dollet así lo dictaba para este año y todo _fashion victim_ que se preciara de tal, sabía que en Dollet se usaba lo que estaba más a la vanguardia), compuesta por una pollera larga con mucho vuelo y una remera ancha (que ella había anudado a un lado para realzar su figura) y sandalias decoradas con piedras de colores llamativos.

Todas las jóvenes eran bellas y tenían muchos admiradores dentro y fuera del Jardín, hecho que ellas no dejaban de saber y del cual se aprovechaban, porque hubiera sido un desperdicio perder oportunidades así.

Rinoa, que había reemplazado su demacrada ropa de combate por una minifalda blanca, camisa, zapatos, bolso, bisutería (pues ahora no salía de su habitación sin adornarse) y reloj color azul cielo, saludó a todas las presentes con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Vamos de compras!- exclamó, subiendo a su coche y poniéndolo en marcha, mientras las demás lanzaban un gritito de emoción al unísono y subían a disfrutar la tarde.

Tras tomar el tren bala en la ciudad de Balamb, pasaron el resto día en la Gran Ciudad, Deling. Almorzaron y tomaron sus meriendas allí, compraron hasta que sus tarjetas de crédito quedaron calientes y, cuando finalmente decidieron que ya se estaba haciendo muy de noche como para comprar, Dana propuso salir a los clubes nocturnos. Idea con la que todas estuvieron de acuerdo, por supuesto.

Rinoa llamó al Jardín y le pidió a Squall permiso para que ella y sus amigas pernoctaran fuera.

-Rin, sabes que tienen que estar aquí y firmar los permisos...- recordó el joven tras largar un suspiro cansado.

-Lo sé, amor, pero no habíamos planeado pasar la noche en Deling. Por eso, te pido que tuerzas un poco las cosas: firmaremos los papeles mañana, tú escribe la hora en la que nos vimos esta mañana y todo estará bien.- presionó un poco la joven.

-Rinoa, sabes que no puedo hacer eso. No sean tontas, vuelvan ahora y hagan las cosas bien; pueden salir mañana.-

-Siempre me haces lo mismo, Squall, ¡siempre! Si no quieres que salga con mis amigas, dilo de una vez por todas.- Rinoa, desesperada, comenzó a hacerle un berrinche a su novio: sabía que no iba a negarle esto si ella jugaba bien sus cartas.

Conteniendo la respiración, la bella bruja escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea y un silencio le prolongó entre ambos.

-De acuerdo, pero estén aquí antes de las 8 a.m. o tendrán problemas.- murmuró el maestro del sable-pistola, rindiéndose.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, querido! ¡Por eso te amo tanto!- exclamó la morena. La conversación no se prolongó mucho más, entre despedidas y apodos cariñosos.

Una vez finalizada la llamada, las cinco jóvenes comenzaron a arreglarse y prepararse en la habitación que habían alquilado en el hotel de Deling. Volaron almohadas, medias de nylon y algún que otro calzón; se intercambiaron maquillajes, ropas que habían comprado, zapatos, chismes y críticas sobre sus vestimentas.

-Listas para la acción, chicas.- dijo Parfeid en un tono seductor y haciendo una pose provocativa, por lo que todas rieron y salieron ruidosa y alegremente a recorrer los clubes de la ciudad.

-¡Oh-por-Hyne!- exclamó Dana dramáticamente. Las demás jóvenes se aglomeraron frente a la ventana del bar a través de la cual miraba la primera. -Es mi ex-novio, Reishard Finegan Trenaway Tercero.- aclaró con un tono afectado.

-¿No es esa su ex-ex-novia?- preguntó Hailey, señalando a una joven alta y delgada, no muy agraciada pero vestida de manera sugestiva, que hablaba con el joven mencionado.

-¿Me dejo por... **eso**?- preguntó la castaña con disgusto, refiriéndose a la muchacha.

-Desgraciado.- murmuró Parfeid, abrazando por los hombros a Dana.

-Entremos.- propuso Omani. -Tienes que darle su merecido al bastardo, Dana, ¡no puedes quedarte aquí de mal humor mientras él está allí lo más fresco!-

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Rinoa dudó un momento.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- preguntó, mirando a cada una.

-Ya verás, tú sólo síguenos la corriente, Rin.- respondió Hailey, tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndola hacia la entrada.

El club estaba tenuemente iluminado, pero se podía distinguir al antiguo novio de Dana y a su nueva pareja en la barra del bar, besándose como si no necesitaran respirar. El grupo de cinco se ubicó en una mesa esquinera, suficientemente cerca como para que él pudiera verlas, pero no tanto como para ser muy obvias. Pidieron bebidas a un _maître _que se acercó a ellas y las esperaron charlando sobre el plan.

-Ya nos vio. ¡Ja! ¡Qué idiota tan obvio!- rió Dana con ironía, luego miró a su derecha. -¿Empezamos tú y yo, Parfeid?-

-Seguro, perra.- respondió la aludida, guiñándole un ojo y guardando el pequeño estuche de cosmético con el que retocaba su maquillaje. La joven bruja vio a la primera deslizar una mano por debajo de la mesa, por lo que la segunda se sobresaltó un poco pero no hizo nada al respecto.

Rinoa aún no comprendía (o no quería hacerlo) muy bien qué iban a hacer las chicas, pues (a pesar de haber salido con ellas a clubes) nunca se había visto en esta situación; aun así, se juró que iba a seguir la corriente, fuera lo que fuera.

Trajeron el licor y continuó la conversación, intercambiando charla con sorbos. Una vez que hubieron terminado sus tragos y dos rondas más, Omani propuso ir a bailar y comenzar con el plan de una vez.

-No puedo esperar a ver su cara de idiota cuando las vea.- rió, ajustando una de sus trenzas cosidas.

-Ni yo.- agregó Dana. -No puedo creer que le haya dado mi virginidad.- Rinoa escupió dentro del vaso de su trago. Las demás rieron y ella se unió, aunque sintiéndose algo incómoda. ¿Cómo podía decir eso sin más?

-Tranquila, Rin, venga, termina ése trago que aquí tengo otro esperándote.- canturreó Hailey balanceando un vaso con un líquido rosa brillante dentro.

Antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta a su cuestionamiento, el grupo ya estaba bailando con mucho ánimo y se notaba que realmente se sentían divertidas y de buen humor, más allá de la constante y mal disimulada mirada del ex de Dana. La pelinegra bebía y bailaba, ¡cómo le gustaba bailar! Especialmente con ése efecto del alcohol de ralentizar los sentidos, le llamaba mucho la atención la forma en que las luces parecían eternas.

Sin embargo, Rinoa pronto supo la razón de la persistente mirada de Reishard, miró a sus amigas y se quedó paralizada en su sitio: Dana y Parfeid se estaban besando con mucho entusiasmo en la pista de baile.

-Chicas, ¿qué...?- atinó a preguntar, pero Hailey la tomó por la muñeca y acercó su rostro al suyo.

-Sigue la corriente, Rin.-murmuró, poniéndole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y comenzó a besarla suavemente. La bruja, al principio, se resistió un poco, pero los suaves labios de Hailey eran ciertamente expertos y no pudo evitar profundizar el beso. -Muy bien.- susurró la otra en su oído, produciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. -Tengo que confesarte que siempre tuve ganas de hacer esto contigo.- agregó, mordiéndose el labio, antes de atacar los de la novia del comandante del Jardín de Balamb.

Disimuladamente, la hechicera entreabrió los ojos y notó que Omani estaba con otra chica que no reconocía, posiblemente la acababa de conocer. Cerca de la morena, Dana y Parfeid ya estaban llegando a mayores, tocándose los pechos y frotando sus cuerpos con mucha energía. Rinoa se sintió algo... encendida y trató de resistir el impulso, pero no pudo evitar la tentación de recorrer con sus manos los hombros y la cintura de Hailey, quien reaccionó de muy buena gana y se unió al toqueteo. La bruja no pudo evitar soltar un gemido en el oído de Hailey cuando esta apretó uno de sus pechos.

-Mm... Rin, ¿quieres... que volvamos al hotel?- propuso con suavidad, mientras trazaba círculos con su pulgar, por encima de la ropa, sobre la zona baja de la espalda de la aludida. Fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Rinoa salió corriendo, a pesar del alcohol, de sus tacos y de su mente que pensaba sin parar. Un tipo quiso tomarla del brazo, pero lo repelió de un manotazo y siguió su camino, ignorando el comentario neandertal que este profirió. Nunca supo cómo corrió en _stilettos_ las ocho cuadras que separaban el club y el Gran Hotel de Deling.

Una vez en el cuarto, se quitó los zapatos y la ropa, tiró su bolso a la mesita de luz de una de las camas y se arrojó a ella, sólo vestida con su ropa interior. Se quedó en posición fetal por un tiempo que pareció eterno (pero que no debió superar los diez minutos en el horario de los relojes), pensando en lo que había hecho y qué le diría a Squall... ¿Por qué le había hecho esto a Squall? Hubiera sido mucho más tiempo, pero alguien abrió la puerta. Hailey.

-Rin, lo siento, no quería presionarte...- ofreció, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo delicado de Rinoa. Había lujuria en sus ojos mientras lo hacía. -Hyne, eres tan hermosa...- susurró antes de atinar a acercar una de sus manos.

Rinoa se sentó de golpe y cubrió sus amplios pechos con un trozo de sábana, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Dime que no te gustó lo que sucedió allá en la pista y te dejaré en paz. Vamos, dilo.- insistió la morena, aproximándose a la bruja, quien no respondió, pero relajó el rostro, sintiéndose avergonzada y culpable. -Ey, no debes sentirte mal, no es nada malo.- le aseguró, pasando un brazos por los suaves hombros de Rinoa.

-Hailey, yo...- pero fue acallada por un beso. La otra apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo; el alcohol y la confusión no ayudaban. -No puedo..., no puedo hacerle esto a Squall.-

-Es sólo una noche.- le insistió Hailey, besando el cuello de Rinoa y acariciando su cintura. -Sólo disfruta esta noche, Rin, te gustará, te lo aseguro.- dijo, tomando posición encima de la bruja, que yacía de espaldas en la cama, con el rostro ruborizado y los ojos vidriosos. -Eres tan inocente... me encantas, Rin.-

Hailey puso una rodilla entre las piernas de Rinoa y comenzó a friccionar sus genitales, logrando sacar suspiros y quejidos por parte de la hechicera. Se deshizo de su corpiño y comenzó a lamerle y a tocarle los pechos, incrementando el calor entre ambas.

La morena comenzó a besar a la bruja nuevamente y escurrió una mano bajo su ropa interior, acariciando y recorriendo su sexo. Casi sin medir palabra, retiró la tanga de Rinoa y comenzó a lamer sus partes más privadas.

-¡Ah! Squall... nunca hizo... eso.- exclamó entre gemidos, embriagada por el alcohol y las nuevas sensaciones, las cuales mandaron al diablo todas las resistencias que podía haber ofrecido la hechicera.

-No sabe lo que se pierde.- susurró, limpiándose los labios con la lengua, mientras admiraba el perfil embelesado de Rinoa. -Pero esta noche recién comienza, Rin...- sonrió Hailey viciosamente.

Rinoa despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que procuró ignorar haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad (fallando miserablemente).

El ruido que hicieron sus amigas en el pasillo fue lo que la retiró de su ensoñación. Con los ojos cerrados y la mente confusa, rogó que esas imágenes de Hailey que insistían en aparecer en su cabeza fueran sólo una fantasía, un sueño húmedo (algo completamente insólito en ella, ya que nunca había pensado de esa forma en una chica). Al abrir los ojos a través de la resaca se vio a sí misma debajo de su amiga, ambas desnudas, y las manos de la otra chica sosteniéndola por la cintura de forma muy posesiva. Rinoa se liberó con tanta velocidad y suavidad como pudo. Hailey no dio señales de haberse despertado.

Las voces se aproximaban más y más y la joven bruja no quería que nadie la viera así. Bastante malo era saber ella misma del terrible error que había cometido. A pesar del alcohol y el aturdimiento general, tuvo la suficiente lucidez para recoger su ropa y meterse a su cama. Fingió dormir mientras sus amigas procuraban no hacer ruido, aguantó las lágrimas y la culpa como mejor supo hacerlo; más tarde podría descargarse. Trató de mantener la mente en blanco, pero húmedas imágenes seguían abriéndose paso en su mente, sonidos de gemidos, la aparición de varios instrumentos que Hailey usó para hacerla gritar su nombre… Lo cierto es que ni siquiera le gustaba Hailey y Rinoa no era lesbiana, pero sí le gustaba lo que hacía con ella, aunque sabía que estaba mal: había engañado a Squall, a su amado Squall, ¿qué había hecho?

Cuando supuso que todas dormían, se levantó de la cama, tomó su ropa –que hedía a humo, alcohol y sudor- y la metió en una de sus bolsas de compras, tomó de otra la ropa más simple y discreta que había comprado (un jean, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros) y entró en el baño.

Estando ya desnuda, sólo se metió a la ducha y abrió las llaves. Restregó su cuerpo largamente, quería sacarse el sudor y la saliva ajena de la piel, desprenderse de ése olor a sexo sucio, infiel, salvaje y adictivo. No dejó de pensar en Squall y en el mal que le iba a causar si se llegaba a enterar…

-_No puedo… No quiero hacerle algo así, no lo merece_.- pensó largamente en el mal que habría de causarle y la culpa que sentía, pero no se le ocurrió que podía perderse su amor. –_Lo quiero, absolutamente, pero, ¿estoy enamorada de él?_- la joven bruja seguía restregando su piel hasta casi magullarse. –_No es la primera vez que estos pensamientos vienen a mí. Quizás nos dejamos llevar demasiado por todo el asunto "Caballero/Bruja"… Todo fue muy repentino: conocernos, luchar lado a lado, demasiados comentarios sobre "estar unidos por el destino", luego nos comprometimos y ahora vivimos juntos_.- Rinoa suspiró. No hacía mucho más de medio año que había conocido a Squall. –_Lo quiero mucho pero discutimos constantemente. Esa sensación de enamoramiento ya no…_.- la muchacha se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado. -_'Lo quiero mucho'. Doy asco, ni siquiera lo amo. 'Lo quiero mucho', por favor…_- la joven hechicera se llenó de sentimientos negativos hacia sí misma. No se veía diferente a esas mujeres que se casan por interés o aquellas a las que les arreglan el matrimonio. Una mujer estúpida, así se veía.

Salió de la ducha y se contempló en el espejo. Su cabello negro, su piel tersa y blanca, sus ojos almendrados, obscuros y misteriosos; era la envidia de muchas, lo sabía y a esa parte vanidosa de sí misma le gustaba serlo, pero ahora… Entonces descubrió unos chupones en su cuello y senos, pasó sus dedos por encima y se sintió barata y estúpida. Lloró sin ruido, secándose las lágrimas rápidamente. Iba a empezar a vestirse cuando Hailey entró y trabó la puerta tras ella.

-Hailey, sal de a-.- pero la otra la interrumpió.

-Rinny, Rin, cielito… Lo nuestro no ha terminado, cariño.- la mueca de la bruja habló por ella, la otra chica le mostró su celular y, oprimiendo un botón, reprodujo un video de la hechicera siendo penetrada por un dispositivo que Hailey había acoplado a su ropa interior, accionándolo con gran talento y recibiendo una muy positiva respuesta de la primera. Rinoa no pudo mirar más e intentó quitarle el aparato pero Hailey fue más rápida. –No queremos que este videíto llegue a manos del Comandante, ¿no?- los ojos marrones de la bruja se abrieron imperceptiblemente y apretó la mandíbula con rabia. –Podría callarme, pero tú, hermosa…- sacó una tela blanca de su bolsillo. –… serás mía.- y rápidamente metió su teléfono celular en sus pantalones. –Ahora, bella, ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas.-

Rinoa se negó en un principio, pero Hailey empezó a escribir un mensaje multimedia con el archivo del video adjunto dirigido a "Squally Comandante", explicando que había obtenido el número de su celular. La hechicera pensó en atacarla, en utilizar Paro, en todo… pero no eran soluciones viables ni suficientemente rápidas, ya que Hailey sólo debía apretar ése diminuto y estúpido botón verde y toda su vida se caería por la borda. Debía deshacerse de ése estúpido vídeo si quería que eso quedara en entre ellas o, mejor aún, que se perdiera en el pasado para siempre.

Hailey avanzó hacia ella y comenzó a acariciarla. La hechicera sintió asco y trató de repelerla pero estaba bien consciente de que estaba en sus manos. Se dejó amordazar ("para que tus gemidos no despierten a las demás") y posicionar. Para ése momento ya estaba totalmente sobria, consciente y en pleno uso de sus sentidos, así que sintió con total detalle cómo Hailey hacía de las suyas con su cuerpo. Trató, realmente trató de resistirlo, pero sentía un placer asqueroso y a la vez indomable, por lo que no pudo contener los gemidos y jadeos a través de la mordaza. Se sintió de lo peor, lo más bajo, cuando Hailey la nalgueó sin reparos al tiempo que le susurró "¿te gusta, zorrita?", antes de seguir manoseándola. Rinoa llegó a su clímax poco después.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad de forzado placer, Hailey la dejó tirada en el piso en posición fetal, con marcas de dientes, pellizcos y nalgadas en su piel perfecta y un sentimiento de vacío y asco de sí misma en su pecho.

-La próxima vez que quieras que te muestre el Cielo, pídemelo, bonita.- dijo Hailey al oído de Rinoa antes de besarla en el lóbulo y de hacerle otro chupón en el cuello, pero a la hechicera le fallaba la voluntad para molerla a golpes, como merecía esa perra. –Toma, te lo ganaste.- dijo la joven, colocando el teléfono celular frente a la mirada abstraída de la bruja y se fue sin decir nada más.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la joven bruja estiró la mano y eliminó el vídeo, antes de arrojar el aparato de Hailey contra una pared, tomar el trozo más grande y volver a estamparlo contra el piso, tomar los trozos que pudo y meterlos en la ducha y dejar correr el agua caliente, importándole un carajo el ruido, los destrozos y el grupo de "amigas" que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-_Que se pudran, ¡que se pudran todas, malditas zorras!_- pensó con lágrimas amargas en los ojos mientras se vestía en silencio. Salió del baño y tomó sus cosas. -_¿En qué me he convertido?_- se preguntó al mirar a Hailey durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama.

Salió en silencio del hotel y caminó cabizbaja a la estación.

-¿Cuándo sale el próximo tren a Balamb?- preguntó al vendedor sin mirarle.

-En diez minutos.- le respondió un sujeto que, para Rinoa, no tenía rostro. Compró el boleto y se sentó en la banca más próxima al tren. Sólo quería volver a casa…

La estación estaba casi vacía. Había algún que otro viajante, un vagabundo que dormía y dos empleados. A pesar del silencio, sólo interrumpido por su corazón que estallaba en su pecho con cada latido y el sonido mecánico del tren, nunca oyó a su teléfono celular informar del mensaje que Quistis le había enviado horas antes.


	5. Quistis: vórtice

**Tratando de crecer**

**Quistis**

**"Vórtice"**

-¿Dónde demonios está Rinoa?- se preguntó Quistis en voz baja, comprobando por quinta vez que no había recibido respuesta a su mensaje. Ya era más de la una y necesitaba que la joven bruja le prestara a Rubí para dar una demostración en un curso especial sobre magias defensivas al día siguiente.

No era inusual que Quistis estuviera despierta tan entrada la noche pero siempre era en un escritorio y acompañada por su amante más querida: una taza de café caliente. No había mejor momento en el día que ése, se admitió más de una vez.

La rubia se había cansado de buscar a la hechicera por todo el Jardín, así que decidió volver a su habitación. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña nostalgia de sus años como alumna. No es que los hubiera disfrutado demasiado: siempre estudiando, siempre trabajando para obtener créditos extra o dinero, siempre corriendo detrás de Squall o Seifer… Poniéndolo de esa forma, Quistis se había convertido en adulta a los catorce años, cuando comenzó a prepararse seriamente para su examen de SeeD, dejando de lado para siempre la diversión, las amistades, las rebeldías y payasadas propias de la adolescencia.

-¿Qué estoy pensando?- se preguntó, procurando descartar la triste idea. Siguió caminando y volvió a chequear la bandeja de entrada de su celular. Nada. Frunció el entrecejo. –_Supongo que los sucesos de hoy me tienen algo cansada, quizás debería ir directo a la cama._-

En parte era cierto: entre la despedida del (ahora) ex-director Kramer, el repentino desvanecimiento de Shu, sus deberes habituales y el trabajo extra del curso especial, Quistis estaba francamente agotada.

Llegó arrastrando las botas al pasillo de Dormitorios. Era sábado a la noche y podía escuchar a algunos alumnos que se habían juntado en sus habitaciones tras el toque de queda. En otra oportunidad, la instructora se habría tomado el trabajo de desbaratar las fiestas clandestinas, pero el cansancio le pesaba y prefirió dejarlos pasar por esta vez.

-_Sólo porque el asunto de la falta de directivos tiene a todos alterados…_- se convenció, reemprendiendo su marcha.

No supo cuándo comenzó a caminar mirando al suelo pero, cuando levantó la vista, notó que Nida estaba parado junto a la puerta de su habitación. La curiosidad le dio fuerzas para llegar a él en pocos pasos.

-Instructora.- saludó el más joven. Ella le devolvió el saludo y le volvió a repetir que podía llamarla por el nombre. –Quistis.- murmuró el castaño, sintiendo algo extraño y cosquilloso en el tratamiento.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la susodicha, tratando de mostrarse todavía más cansada de lo que estaba, todo con tal de poder escurrirse en sus cálidas sábanas. Oh, nunca había deseado tanto una cama…

-Bueno, lo cierto es que eso mismo era lo que quería preguntarle, Instr-, quiero decir, preguntarte, Quistis. Te noto algo… agotada.- dijo tras dudar un momento. Quistis lo sabía: "agotada" debía ser un elogio comparado con la primera palabra que le había venido a la cabeza al piloto del Jardín.

-Los últimos acontecimientos me tienen algo atareada. No es nada preocupante, sólo necesito adaptarme a todos estos cambios.- le aseguró, aunque ella no notaba nada malo consigo misma o con su estado físico. Sí, últimamente estaba más cansada que de costumbre; sí, se saltaba algunas comidas a veces; sí, la ropa parecía estar más holgada de lo usual; sí, no recordaba la última vez que hizo ejercicio o alguna otra actividad para distenderse… pero esos eran detalles, ya que su desempeño laboral era impecable. Nunca una queja desde que retomó su puesto, jamás, ni un "consejo amistoso".

-Entiendo.- respondió Nida, sin estar muy convencido, pero no queriendo forzar su confianza, se despidió. –Si necesitas algo, cuentas conmigo.- Ella sólo sonrió por cortesía. Nada personal, sólo… eso mismo: ellos no eran tan íntimos como para que él le anduviera preguntando o ella contándole a él, cosas de su vida privada. No tenía sentido.

Ya completamente extenuada, Quistis dejó su mente en blanco apenas entró a su habitación y, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de desvestirse, se dejó caer en su suave cama y se quedó dormida casi al instante.

Tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Estaba ella en el gimnasio del Jardín de Galbadia, de repente, un Seifer de trece años le dijo que Squall estaba "lloriqueando por los rincones" porque había perdido la carta del Rey Cactilio contra Nida. Quistis vio a su comandante en el patio bajo la lluvia, llamando a su naipe perdido y luego tratando de convencerse de que, si dejaba de jugar Triple Triad, entonces no sufriría la pérdida de sus cartas.

En aquel tiempo, la instructora se vio frente a la puerta de su habitación en J-Balamb, la abrió y encontró al _infame_ Nida, que tenía la carta del Comandante en su mano y la retaba con la mirada a tomarla, ella se lanzó para arrebatársela, pero él la atrapó en sus brazos. Comenzó a besarla y la rubia lo empujó.

-¿Quieres la carta del Comandante?- preguntó el piloto. Ella asintió, determinada a hacer lo que sea para cumplir su misión. –Entonces, tómala.- dijo él, sonriéndole de forma tan ladina como poderosamente atractiva.

De modo totalmente inesperado, la joven rubia comenzó a desvestirse y, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, se vio practicando la posición "furor salvaje" con Nida, quien era muy bueno y muy hábil. Quistis sentía que actuaba con la maestría de quien conoce hasta el último centímetro de piel de la otra persona. Todo era tan perfecto, incluso el salvajismo que ella le adjudicaba esa posición le pareció increíblemente excitante. Estaba llegando a su clímax, cuando…

-¡Quis, despierta! ¿Estás ahí?- era la voz de Irvine. La muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par. Todo había sido un sueño… el jardín de Galbadia, Seifer, Squall, la carta, el Rey Cactillo, Nida, Nida, sus cuerpos, Nida, su habilidad, Nida…


	6. Irvine: blood, sex and booze

**Tratando de crecer**

**Irvine**

**"****_Blood, sex and booze_****"**

-Sé que estás ahí, Quis.- el vaquero volvió a insistir. -Squall dice que quiere hablar sobre qué hacer con el puesto de Cid. Quiere que vayas.- tocó la puerta descaradamente, a pesar de ser más de la una, hasta que la figura delgada y pálida de Quistis hizo su aparición.

-¿Tienes idea de qué hora es, Irvine?- preguntó la rubia, viéndose extrañamente agitada, detalle que el castaño no dejo de notar.

-El Comandante dice que es importante y que no puede esperar hasta más tarde, así que tienes que ir lo antes posible. Sabes bien que Squall no diría algo así si no fuera serio.- la instructora suspiró y asintió. –Dime, ¿te estabas tocando o estás acompañada?- preguntó, mitad en broma y mitad en serio, el francotirador.

-¿¡Q-qué!?- respondió su amiga, obviamente alterada.

-Nada, nada.- rió, confirmando la veracidad de su presentimiento. –Bueno, tú puedes **acabar **con lo que hacías, yo ya debo irme.- se despidió, dedicándole un guiño y dejándola algo molesta, él lo sabía, pero le encantaba fastidiarla. –_Algún día se liberará de toda esa tensión_.- especuló mientras se alejaba, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en la presión que él mismo sentía.

Era un sentimiento extraño: estaba triste e irritable todo el tiempo. La disputa con Nida era un buen ejemplo de su poco temple, es más, sabía que había hecho una provocación estúpida y hasta fuera de lugar pero, una vez que empezaba, le costaba mucho detenerse.

Además, se sentía fuera de lugar en el Jardín de Balamb. Era un vacío que ni todos los polvos que su generoso alumnado (tanto los miembros femeninos como los masculinos) podía llenar.

Irvine caminó a su habitación, cabizbajo y con los puños hundidos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Definitivamente no estaba de ánimos pero la solución le escapaba…

El vaquero era un hombre de acción: no le gustaba pensar demasiado las cosas, prefería dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y sentimientos y si las cosas salían mal, usar los recursos que tuviera a la mano para arreglarlo. Nunca se había visto en una circunstancia irreparable (excepto algún que otro corazón roto) y con ése estilo de vida se ahorraba muchos "qué hubiera pasado si" y otros tantos "debería haber actuado de esta manera". Era feliz así, por lo que no saber cómo actuar era algo nuevo y ciertamente fastidioso para él.

Al llegar a su habitación, se quitó el sombrero, lo colgó en un gancho de la pared y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba cansado aunque no hubiera hecho (físicamente hablando) ningún gran esfuerzo. Era su mente la agotada. La partida de Cid podía no ser tan grave para él como (sabía) lo era para los demás, pero aun así se sentía algo… solo. Esa desazón lo empujó a enviar un mensaje de texto a sus dos mejores amigos: Selphie y Zell.

Por sorprendente que pueda parecer, esos tres habían logrado un nivel de entendimiento que ningún otro miembro del grupo del orfanato o Rinoa hubiera podido lograr.

Irvine y Selphie habían coqueteado un poco al reencontrarse y, para el vaquero, la castaña siempre sería su amor platónico, pero ninguno podía imaginarse con el otro: Irvine se había encariñado con Selphie hasta el punto de verla como a una hermana menor, ya que sabía que estaban en niveles distintos, así que logró canalizar su afecto de una forma en la que el resultado era perfección; la guerrera, por otra parte, sabía que atar al vaquero era una causa perdida hasta el ridículo, si bien fantaseó un poco con la idea, la descartó poco a poco hasta que se dio cuenta que Irvine era un amante no recomendable pero un amigo valiosísimo y esa amistad no tenía precio para ella.

Por otra parte, Zell e Irvine habían tenido varios roces al principio de la relación, mas con el pasar de las semanas comenzaron a respetarse hasta, finalmente, llamarse "amigos", aunque ninguno se atrevía a quitarle las comillas al título. Sin embargo, el punto crítico que terminó de establecer esa amistad fue una noche pasada de copas en la que ambos pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa y se admitieron sus verdaderos sentimientos: Zell envidiaba (sanamente) el carisma y la confianza que inspiraba para las chicas, ya que él se sentía un inútil a la hora de conquistar, además del talento natural que tenía como francotirador y, a regañadientes, "la forma en que usas un estúpido traje de vaquero o cualquier otra cosa y queda bien, ¿entiendes? ¡Queda bien! Hasta atrapé a mi madre mirándote el trasero más de una vez"; Irvine, por su parte, admitió que admiraba la constancia de Zell en cuanto a su trabajo, sus sueños y objetivos (cualidad de la que él carecía totalmente), así como la forma en que -para sorpresa del rubio- la gente parecía ser atraída por él, ya que lo encontraban simpático y confiable, aunque el artista marcial no reconocía su propio encanto debido a su baja autoestima. Tras esa noche, su relación se estrechó progresivamente (con los esperables desaciertos, claro), descubrieron que se complementaban muy bien y procuraron ayudarse mutuamente a superar esos defectos que, contra toda probabilidad, los habían unido.

Finalmente, Zell y Selphie siempre tuvieron una relación estable y buena en general, si bien nunca se hubieran imaginado tan cercanos y confidentes de no haber sido porque Irvine funcionó como lazo entre ambos. Descubrieron un compinche a toda ley en el otro, alguien que apoyaba incondicionalmente sus decisiones y, especialmente, fueron un mutuo apoyo emocional, ya que ambos eran bastante más sentimentales de lo que se atrevían a mostrar ante el resto de sus compañeros.

Los tres se habían hecho amigos en el transcurso de la misión para eliminar a Artemisa y se hermanaron al regresar la paz.

El teléfono celular de Irvine sonó dos veces casi al mismo tiempo y lo despertó de su ensoñación.

De: Selphie T  
_Suena genial, Irvy!_

_Llevaré una botella de gaseosa_

_y una bolsa de papas fritas._

_Creo que Zelly llevará algo_

_de licor, yo no tengo nada,_

_y tú?_

_HERE IS ZIS, BABE! :P_

De: Zell D

_Ya era hora, Irvine._

_Esta es una buena noche_

_para juntarnos a platicar._

_Llevaré unas cervezas,_

_tienes alguna bocata en_

_tu habitación?_

-"ZIS" suena tan gay…, incluso para un 'bi'.- murmuró para sí. –_Mm, creo que tenía algo por aquí_.- pensó mientras miraba hacia sus estantes y se levantaba perezosamente de la cama.

Irvine sonrió al remover algunos libros. Siempre podía contar con sus entusiastas amigos, aunque sus ánimos estuvieran en el séptimo infierno. Retiró un ancho ejemplar de _Historia de los continentes II_ y reveló una botella de _bourbon_ de primera marca y unos bonitos _shots_ de vidrio labrado; abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una bolsa de frituras de queso; rebuscó debajo de su cama y sacó una botella de ron dorado que estaba medio llena.

-_O medio vacía, según los ojos del que mira_.- meditó con una sonrisa de lado y haciendo el simpático gesto (que ya era un tic en él) de pasarse el pulgar de la mano izquierda por la base del mentón. Un toquido en la puerta y el murmullo veloz e ininteligible de una voz femenina y otra masculina bien conocidas, le informaron que sus amigos ya habían llegado.


	7. Zell: todos están cambiando

**Tratando de crecer**

**Zell**

**"Todos están cambiando"**

-¿Tardamos mucho?- preguntó Selphie sosteniendo con uno de sus brazos una bolsa de papas fritas gigante y llevando una botella de gaseosa en su otra mano.

-Nah, pasen de una vez.- respondió Irvine y se dejó caer en su cama.

Zell vio las botellas y la bolsa de frituras en el piso. Entró, dejó las dos botellas de cerveza que había llevado junto al montón y se sentó.

-Qué día…- susurró cabizbajo. Notó que su amiga se sentaba del otro lado de las cosas y abría las bolsas de comida. –Parece mentira que Cid se haya ido. No lo entiendo.-

-¿Qué es tan complicado de entender, Zell?-preguntó el vaquero con un gesto extraño, "irritado y, a la vez, casi melancólico", se arriesgó a pensar el rubio. –Quiere estar con su esposa y dejar este trabajo que tantos problemas le ha causado. 'No es mi destino ni mi elección'.- citó el castaño al ex-director, haciendo un gesto dramático con la mano y Zell notó que la sombría mueca volvió a mostrarse en su rostro.

-Aun así…- prosiguió el rubio mientras destapaba una botella de cerveza sólo con sus manos. –Lo que no comprendo es cómo alguien querría irse del Jardín, es decir, ¡este sitio es mi hogar!- concluyó con un largo trago.

-¿Qué hay de la casa de Ma Dincht, eh, Zelly?- interrumpió Selphie con una sonrisa burlona, provocando que el joven casi se atragante.

-Esh muy dishtinto…- tragó, babeando un poco de cerveza que se limpió apresuradamente con el dorso de la mano, y se disponía a proseguir su respuesta pero pensó por un momento. –_La casa de Balamb es donde está mi Ma, donde me siento protegido y sé que voy a pasar un buen rato, relajado y feliz, pero el Jardín de Balamb es distinto: aquí tengo a mis amigos, los lugares que veo todos los días desde hace años, aquí tengo mi historia, mis sueños, logros y fracasos, pasé mis mejores y peores momentos en estos muros, es aquí __**el**__ lugar, mi lugar_. Supongo que la casa de mis padres en Balamb es mi hogar, pero entonces, el Jardín… es mi lugar al que regresar.- sus amigos lo miraron con interés. –De una forma u otra siempre termino aquí, incluso si estoy cansado, triste o alegre, todo surge y acaba en el Jardín. Esto…, ja, creo que suena a viejo matrimonio, pero este Jardín es mi lugar en el mundo, lo sigo eligiendo a pesar de los años y los defectos y no tengo intención de que eso cambie. Por eso no puedo entender a Cid y su deseo de marcharse.- concluyó y se llenó la boca con un puñado de frituras de queso.

Selphie lo miró con cierta admiración, a pesar de la imagen poco romántica de su amigo con las mejillas hinchadas de comida, mientras que Irvine esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-¿Se imaginan la vida fuera del Jardín?- inquirió la joven, mientras llenaba los shots con ron, un poco abstraída. –Me pregunto qué hubiera sido de nosotros si no nos hubieran inscripto en, ustedes saben, las distintas academias militares, de qué hubiéramos trabajado y eso.-

Irvine abrió los ojos sorprendido y guardó silencio. Zell, por su parte, sintió que un momento que había temido desde el regreso de la paz había, finalmente, llegado y no pudo contener sus palabras.

-¿Por qué preguntas algo así? ¿Es que piensas irte, Selphie?- el rubio se puso fastidioso, su amiga sólo lo miro de manera compasiva. –Nadie me forzó a venir aquí, me inscribí por opción, porque quería ser como mi abuelo. Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a elegir, elegiría este mismo camino.- los ojos del artista marcial se cubrieron de pena, tomó un trago de ron e hizo un gesto por el ardor en su garganta. Lo comprendió entonces. -Quizás es por eso que no los entiendo a ti y Cid…- miró al vaquero y sus miradas se encontraron. De alguna forma, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que pensaba el otro en ése momento. -... y parece que a Irvine tampoco. Yo elegí estar aquí, ustedes no. Nadie les dijo que había otra opción.-

Zell enmudeció en ése momento y se dedicó a beber y comer un poco angustiado. No entendía por qué parecía que el destino los volvía a separar después de haber conspirado para que se reencontraran.

Rinoa estaba con sus nuevas amigas (unas estúpidas a las que ninguno del grupo toleraba), Quistis y Squall estaban siempre trabajando, por lo que los únicos que siempre estaban juntos eran ellos tres, pero ahora la idea de encontrar algo distinto parecía haber tentado la imaginación de Irvine y Selphie… El joven rubio no quería que lo dejaran solo, mas no podía abandonar sus sueños ni forzar a sus amigos a hacerlo; no quería ser como esas personas que les quitaron sus sueños incluso antes de haberlos concebido.

-_Quizás sólo necesitan explorar un poco y luego volverán al Jardín_.- trató de entusiasmarse con esa idea pero ni él mismo podía convencerse del todo.

-La verdad es, chicos, que estuve pensando mucho sobre eso.- confesó Selphie, sintiéndose algo avergonzada. –Lo mejor que viví fue haberlos conocido pero creo que cada uno va a seguir su propio camino en su debido momento. Zell, tú tienes suerte: lo hallaste aquí mismo, ¡y al primer intento!- sonrió la castaña y alzó su vaso, vaciándolo de un trago y estirando el silencio por el tiempo que duró la mueca provocada el alcohol. –Yo también quiero eso, encontrar mi sueño, mi camino... Pero no quiero que me odies por hacerlo, Zelly.- concluyó, al borde de las lágrimas. El rubio la abrazó con ternura.

-Lo siento, Selphie, no quiero ser injusto, es sólo que… ustedes son mis mejores amigos, no quiero perderlos.- y antes que nadie interrumpiera (seguramente la castaña) con alguna frase optimista, prosiguió. –Sé que estaríamos en contacto aunque alguno decidiera ir a la Luna a combatir monstruos, pero no sería **esto**, ¿saben?- y, sí, lo sabían muy bien. –Quisiera que nos pudiéramos quedar en este momento, con dieciocho años para siempre, libres y sin verdaderas responsabilidades.- para este punto, lágrimas lentas recorrían las mejillas de la joven y otras inundaban un par de ojos color cielo. –Hyne, y se supone que el maricón es Irvine.- una almohada voló por encima de la cabeza del artista marcial al grito de "oye" y el clima denso y triste fue cortado y ahuyentado por sus animadas risas. -_Empezar llorando y terminar riendo… sólo sucede en las noches con amigos_.-

Irvine tomó la botella de _bourbon_ y le dio un trago, exhaló una bocanada de aire húmedo y con olor a alcohol.

-Chicos, voy a resignar al examen oficial de SeeD.- los más jóvenes lo miraron algo sorprendidos.

-_Sabía que algo así sucedería, que tarde o temprano Irvine se iría del Jardín…, pero esperaba que no lo decidiera esta noche_.- pensó Zell, luego miró a Selphie y notó que su pensamiento no era del todo distinto al propio.

-Lo habrán notado esta mañana: estoy muy irritable, la más mínima cosa me altera y reacciono muy mal. Ni yo me tolero. Pensé que follarme a medio Jardín ayudaría… - aquí sus dos amigos soltaron unas risitas, aliviando un poco el ambiente otra vez. -… pero ahora sé que es porque estoy estancado. Quiero encontrar mi camino, mi sueño. Quizás incluso ése "lugar al que regresar", como dijo el señor Heterosexual, aquí presente.- el aludido rió de buena gana antes de tomar un trago.

-¿Volverás al Jardín de Galbadia?- preguntó el muchacho, esperando que su amigo captara el mensaje y no se sintiera juzgado o presionado por él, a pesar de que la revelación lo entristeció. Una mirada aliviada en un par de ojos violáceos le dio a entender que su objetivo se cumplió exitosamente.

-No tengo intención de volver al Jardín de Galbadia per se, pero pienso empezar por ir a Galbadia, ustedes saben, al continente. Creo que es un buen sitio para comenzar cualquier cosa.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.- lo apoyó Selphie. –Ajem, ¿y cuándo…?- el vaquero se pasó el pulgar por el mentón.

-La verdad es que, si bien había estado fantaseando con la idea desde hace un par de semanas, lo acabo de decidir. Supongo que lo antes posible, ¿algunos días, quizás?- preguntó/afirmó frotándose el rabillo del ojo como quien no quiere la cosa.

El alcohol, las tensiones del día y las entradas horas de la madrugada comenzaron a hacerse notar con las rondas de bostezos. Cuando comenzó a quedarse bizco, Zell propuso terminar la noche, propuesta que sus amigos aceptaron sin dilación.

Una vez en su cama, el artista marcial comenzó a meditar sobre los sucesos de la noche. La fecha de partida de Irvine le había parecido tan precipitada a Zell… pero no se atrevió a emitir comentarios al respecto: su amigo tenía derecho a ser feliz, aunque eso significara quedarse solo, ya que Selphie pronto se marcharía también (estaba seguro); luego se preguntó cuál sería el sueño de la castaña. El joven rubio no era el sujeto más brillante ni imaginativo de la historia, pero se sorprendió al no poder pensar en una profesión para sus amigos (aunque se devanó los sesos intentándolo) que no fuera la que les había visto hacer hasta el momento. Quizás todavía se negaba a aceptar que sus caminos tenían que separarse una vez más.

-_Sólo espero que el destino vuelva a unirnos como ya lo hizo una vez_.- fue su último pensamiento antes de rendirse al sueño.


	8. Capítulo I, parte dos: chance

**Tratando de crecer**

**Capítulo I, parte dos**

**"Chance"**

Mientras los tres amigos estaban reunidos tranquilamente, ajenos a cualquier problema que saliera de su pequeño círculo, otro trío se completaba con la llegaba de Quistis.

-Lamento la tardanza.- se disculpó recorriendo con la mirada a la pequeña comitiva, tan solo conformada por Squall y Shu, que estaban intencionalmente alejados y claramente no habían compartido más de dos frases antes de la llegada de la rubia. –Irvine me ha dicho que me necesitabas, Squall, y encontré la nota escondida en tu escritorio, ¿por qué en el sitio secreto de la Zona de Entrenamiento?-

Él levantó la mirada y alzó una ceja, cruzado de brazos, como era la costumbre; pero fue Shu la que respondió, tras un momento de silencio.

-Aquí hay menos posibilidades de que alguien pueda seguirnos o instalar micrófonos o cámaras.- la instructora asintió.

-Claramente no es una visita social, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó, queriendo ir directo al punto, ya que estaba muy cansada y deseaba volver a su cama lo antes posible.

-Vamos a derrocar a la Administración.- afirmó el Comandante, como si de cualquier creatura se tratara.

La rubia alzó las cejas sorprendida y miró a su amiga, quien tragó saliva y procuró mostrarse segura; luego miró alrededor mas no hizo ninguna acotación.

-_Somos sólo nosotros tres ahora, Quis, pero debemos procurar que los demás, tanto SeeD, alumnos y personal, se unan a nosotros._- pensó Shu, comprendiendo el gesto de su compañera. Agregó en voz alta, más para reconfirmar su convicción que otra cosa. –Las cosas no van a cambiar si nosotros no creamos la oportunidad.-

-Es cierto que vamos a necesitar dinero, mucho dinero, y probablemente esto no acabe sin algún derramamiento de sangre, pero la idea general es hacer que ellos pierdan guiles mientras nosotros los ganamos, de forma tal que se vean obligados a vender el Jardín por migajas y nosotros seamos los primeros, y únicos, en la medida de lo posible, dispuestos a encargarse.- informó Leonhart. –Vamos a hacer que parezca un accidente.- parafraseó con una sonrisa de lado. –Necesitaremos mucho trabajo de inteligencia y espionaje de alto nivel; por lo que, Quistis, Shu,- las nombró, mirándolas respectivamente. -en este grupo seremos pocos, seremos de confianza y seremos los mejores. No hay lugar para el error, ya que estaremos haciendo una doble vida por meses: mientras conservamos nuestros empleos y vestimos máscaras de normalidad, debajo va a estar funcionando veinticuatro horas al día un mecanismo que hará que caigan, así sea trabajo de hormiga mediante, ¿me explico? No podemos apresurarnos ni dar pasos en falso, no daremos puntada sin hilo.- dijo, redondeando la idea.

-¿Quiénes más…?- comenzó la última que llegó.

-Por el momento somos sólo nosotros.- respondió prontamente la otra muchacha. –Estamos seguros de que Kadowaki se nos unirá y es de confianza; debemos reclutar a más gente pero aparentando cualquier otra cosa, debe parecer casual sin ser sospechoso: un club de lectura, un proyecto "legal" que oculte este movimiento, un romance..., cualquier cosa puede servir.- detalló, sintiéndose demasiado consciente de que estaba siendo observada. –Es evidente que no todos estaremos realizando la misma actividad, no obstante, la información debe poder moverse por nuestra red sin omisiones ni filtraciones, lógicamente.-

-Quistis,- comenzó el joven. –he decidido no decir nada a los demás, al menos por ahora.- refiriéndose a los demás Héroes de la Segunda Guerra de la Bruja. –Debemos estar conscientes de que revelar esta información implica dejar a la otra persona sin opciones, ¿comprendes? Quien se entere, quiéralo o no, sabe demasiado como para dejar que simplemente se niegue, además de exponerlos a los riesgos que todos ya pensamos en estos veinte minutos.- ambas mujeres sonrieron irónicamente.

–Procuremos seleccionar a aquellas personas que cumplan con todo lo que dijimos antes; creo que los tres sabemos que, por muy SeeD que muchos sean, no todos cuentan con habilidades de espionaje ni el nivel de discreción que conlleva este secreto.- dijo la castaña, y los otros dos no pudieron evitar recordar a Zell gritando en directo y para todo el mundo, que el tipo rubio con la espada en el cuello del presidente de Galbadia, y todos sus amigos, provenían de un Jardín. Squall sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, que disimuló por poco.

-En fin, no extendamos esto mucho más: piensen en quiénes pueden ser útiles y juntan los requisitos antes mencionados.- terminó el Comandante, calzándole mejor el título de lo que él hubiera deseado. –El domingo a medianoche nos reuniremos aquí para deliberar las opciones consideradas.-


	9. Selphie: ella le habla a los arco iris

**Tratando de crecer**

**Selphie**

**"Ella le habla a los arco iris"**

Selphie abrió los ojos tras pocas horas de sueño, resacosa y algo cansada, pero ella sabía muy bien que así iba a ser, como habían sido otras noches de copas con sus amigos entresemana.

Observó el cielo azul a través de la ventana, antes de dirigirse al baño, donde se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo.

-Sexy.- dijo, burlándose de sí misma, su cabello alborotado y sus ojos levemente irritados.

Entonces decidió darse una larga y relajante ducha caliente. Nada mejor para reparar un poco la demacración de una noche de cuatro horas de sueño agitado…, bueno, está bien, dos horas de sueño.

Lo cierto es que la idea de Irvine yéndose del Jardín, también de su propia inminente partida y la silenciosa oposición de Zell, la preocupaba mucho. Sabía que, eventualmente, cada uno haría su vida pero saber que sería tan pronto la turbó un poco. Recordó el deseo de su rubio amigo, de quedarse "con dieciocho años para siempre, libres y sin verdaderas responsabilidades".

-Lástima que tuvimos que crecer de golpe. Ya éramos adultos antes de tener permiso de conducir.- murmuró de forma algo sombría a la botella de shampoo.

Las clases se hicieron eternas esa mañana, la mente de la castaña divagaba sin control.

-Tilmitt, ¡Tilmitt!- Selphie miró hacia adelante sorprendida para encontrarse con la mirada de reproche de su profesor. La castaña detestaba que le llamaran la atención en clases, la hacía sentirse el centro de la burla, sin embargo, mucho peor lo que dijo el profesor tras unos segundos de silencio general. –Hablaré contigo después de clases.-

La joven tragó saliva, asintió y procuró concentrarse, mas su mente volvió a volar rápidamente hacia la ventana; nubes grises avanzaban sin dilación. Apoyó la punta de su bolígrafo en su labio inferior, luego giró algunas páginas de su cuaderno hasta alcanzar una hoja en blanco y escribió la palabra "sueños" en letra grande, redondeada y clara en el centro de la hoja; también agregó estrellas, corazones, flores y símbolos de paz a su alrededor; continuó anotando su nombre en imprenta y cursiva; finalmente escribió "¿qué quieres hacer?".

-_Me gustaría poder ayudar a otros de alguna forma, hacerlos felices, sacar de sus mentes el dolor…_- se respondió mentalmente. –_Pero, ¿cómo puedo lograrlo? Es algo muy ambicioso, quizás imposible, hacer feliz al mundo._-

Sonó la campana, indicando el final de las clases. La joven SeeD alzó la vista hasta su profesor y lo vio mirarla a su vez, entonces, ella se levantó de su asiento, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al escritorio.

-Tilmitt, te noto distraída, ¿hay algo que quieras decir al respecto?- preguntó el instructor, actuando de manera inusual, desde el punto de vista de Selphie, que siempre lo había considerado demasiado formal, severo y frío.

-Sí…- comenzó la muchacha, algo insegura, su expresivo rostro reflejó sus sentimientos. –_Aunque no creo que usted sea la persona indicada para escuchar sobre el tema_.-

Tras largos segundos de cambiar su peso de un pie a otro, el silencio incomodó a Selphie lo suficiente como para desear largarse de allí urgentemente.

-Cómo sea, Tilmitt, sólo evita vaguear en mis clases, descubre qué hacer con tu vida o algo… En fin, ya puedes irte. Nos veremos la próxima clase, espero que rindas más entonces.- dijo él, dándose aires de superioridad y malhumor.

Selphie aguantó la mirada de odio que quería lanzarle al sujeto, ¿quién se pensaba que era para meterse en su vida de esa forma? Y su comentario, tan grosero y prepotente, le hizo recordar a…

-Hyne, hacía meses que no pensaba en él.- murmuró para sí. Siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta alcanzar el elevador. Mientras descendía, observó el panorama a través del cristal con cierta melancolía. -_¿Qué habrá sido de su vida?_-

Por alguna razón, el recuerdo persistió en su memoria desplazando incluso sus preocupaciones sobre el futuro, esto incomodó a la castaña, quien, tras dos horas de dar vueltas en su cama sin sueño (a pesar de las pocas horas de descanso nocturno) y sin ninguna idea mejor, decidió ir trotando a Balamb.

-_Esto me relajará_.- trató de convencerse mientras ataba las agujetas de sus zapatillas. Tomó su reproductor de música, sus nunchakus y puso clave a la puerta. La idea de su "objetivo de vida" y el recuerdo de su amigo de la infancia no la abandonaron ni un segundo.

Tras varios kilómetros y batallas sencillas, la mente de la castaña se liberó y continuó recorriendo la angosta ruta de pavimento que unía la ciudad con el Jardín de Balamb. Nubes grisáceas cubrieron rápidamente el cielo azul y comenzó a llover pocos metros antes de que la joven SeeD llegara a la entrada de la ciudad costera; sin embargo, el chubasco de ése verano tardío era tibio y ella siguió trotando hasta llegar a la playa, donde escamparon, tanto la precipitación como la velocidad de la joven. De pie, en la sola compañía del mar, con las zapatillas sucias, empapada en sudor y agua de lluvia, sonriendo y jadeando, como sólo de Selphie podría esperarse, admiró el arcoíris que se desplegó en la bóveda celeste.

-_Es tan hermoso…_- por alguna razón, sus ojos también se llenaron de agua, tal como esas nubes que seguían desprendiendo las últimas gotas. –_Quiero hacer algo bueno por el mundo y, para lograrlo, debo irme del Jardín_.- pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajando la cabeza levemente. –_Lo siento mucho, Zell, sé tú que estarás bien, pero si yo me quedo no, no estaré nada bien_.- alzó la mirada al arco multicolor nuevamente, con determinación en sus ojos, aún húmedos. –Si existe algo de magia en este mundo, si hay algo detrás de ti, arcoíris, te pido que cuides de Squall, de Quistis, Rinoa y de todos los demás en el Jardín de Balamb, no permitas que suceda otro incidente como el de Trabia, por favor; cuida mucho de Zelly cuando Irvine y yo nos vayamos, él es fuerte pero se sentirá solo; también protege a Irvy cuando partamos caminos y ayúdalo a encontrar su rumbo al igual que a mí.- tras un momento de silencio, sintió sus ojos arder, las lágrimas caer y un nudo en la garganta. -_Y, si no es demasiado pedir…, cuida también de él_.-


	10. Seifer: píntalo de negro

**Tratando de crecer**

**Seifer**

**"Píntalo de negro"**

-Seifer… ¡Seifer!- se escuchó del otro lado del tubo del teléfono y despertó de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué?- contestó de mal modo, sintiéndose un poco desencajado. Tras un silencio predecible, suspiró. –Lo siento. Me abstraje por alguna razón, ¿qué decías, Viento?-

-Pregunté por qué no vas a Deling; estoy trabajando los fines de semana en algunos clubes nocturnos, ¿sabes?, quizás podríamos encontrar algo para ti también…- la preocupación era palpable en su voz.

-Sabes que no puedo ir a Galbadia, Fuu: toda la ciudad me vio el rostro en aquel estúpido desfile, me reconocerían y…- pero fue interrumpido por su amiga.

-Escucha, ya van más de cuatro meses, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a estar así, Seifer?- sólo recibió silencio. –Vas a decirme que es la misma cantaleta de siempre, pero no puedes seguir escapando, tienes que hallar un lugar donde estar, amigo.-

-Fuu, si es por el dinero…-

-¡No! Escucha, no me molesta mandarte dinero, me cago en los guiles y lo sabes; es por ti, porque este no es el Seifer Almasy que conocí, el que se llevaba al mundo por delante y le importaba un cuerno lo que los demás…- se escuchó un golpe contundente en el auricular, como si alguien hubiera golpeado el tubo metálico del otro lado de la línea contra algo duro.

-¡Claro que no lo soy, maldita sea, Viento!- exclamó el rubio a la bocina metálica levemente rayada que apretaba en su puño derecho. –Soy un maldito paria, un parásito de la sociedad porque tomé decisiones estúpidas y fui controlado como un zombi descerebrado.- agregó con un tono más discreto, procurando pasar desapercibido, y agregó de un tirón. –Escucha, debo irme ahora, te llamaré luego. Cuídate.- y cortó con la mano libre antes que su amiga pudiera decir nada. Aun sosteniendo la bocina del teléfono en su otro puño, se quedó mirando fijamente hacia abajo por un momento, luego la dejó ir y soltó un suspiro.

Tomó el pequeño bolso que guardaba sus limitadas posesiones (que ascendían a dos mudas, Hyperion y algo de dinero) y comenzó a caminar por las callejuelas internas de una ciudad de una creciente ciudad de Dollet.

Era fácil convertirse en una sombra en una urbe tan poblada como Dollet, especialmente entonces que eran tiempos de cambio y revolución. El rubio aprovecho la llamada 'fiebre industrial' que se estaba dando para conseguir un empleo en una factoría; era mal pago y las condiciones laborales no eran las mejores, pero le pagaba un techo y comida, y no le habían pedido más que un nombre para contratarlo.

-_Ya casi termina el receso_.- pensó al ver el reloj de la estación, y apretó el paso.

Mientras andaba, se acomodó su –ahora- largo cabello y se caló hasta el límite un gorro negro. Esta era la principal medida que tomaba para ocultar su cicatriz; la otra era fruncir el entrecejo, lo cual cumplía doble función: intimidaba a quien lo mirara y hacía que atribuyeran la delgada marca a una línea de expresión más que a una cicatriz.

-Eh, Ysam,- dijo un hombre de mediana edad de apariencia tosca pero bonachona, y Seifer se dio vuelta al oírlo. –los muchachos y yo iremos a un bar esta noche a ver el juego, ¿te unes?- ante la duda del rubio, el sujeto agregó. –Vamos, muchacho, que has trabajado horas extra toda la semana, ven a tomarte una buena pinta con nosotros.- el pequeño grupo de obreros hizo vítores y comentarios de insistencia, propio de los hombres jóvenes. El antiguo Caballero de la Bruja no podía negarse. –¡Genial! Iremos al terminar la jornada, señoritas, y podrán ver por qué los Dragones Rojos son el mejor equipo.- exclamó, comentario que recibió asentimientos y protestas por igual, según el fanatismo de cada empleado.

Al antiguo Caballero no le encantaba la idea de fraternizar demasiado con, bueno, nadie, pero temía levantar sospechas sobre los motivos detrás de su secretismo, de no participar en algo tan normal como era compartir una cerveza con los compañeros de trabajo.

-_Además de eso,_- pensaba el joven mientras trabajaba, secando un poco de sudor de su mejilla con la contrapalma de su diestra. –_hace demasiado que no refresco mi garganta con una buena cerveza fría_.-

Algunas horas después, un grupo de diez hombres de diversas edades se encontraba reunido en un bar local, mirando el partido de _blitzball_ en el que se enfrentaban los Dragones Rojos y los Gigantes de Hierro.

-Mira a ése desgraciado, ¡vuelve a sembrar patatas a Winhill, Oliver!- gritó uno de los compañeros de Seifer al televisor, recibiendo algunas carcajadas por parte de sus congéneres.

Una vez concluido el encuentro, con cinco tantos para los Dragones Rojos contra tres de los Gigantes de Hierro, Seifer y el hombre que extendió la invitación hablaban, siendo los últimos del grupo que quedaban en el bar.

-Estoy que no quepo en mí, muchacho.- afirmó el cuarentón, tomando otro trago de su vaso de cerveza. -Si los Dragones Rojos siguen así, quizás este año sea **el** año.-

A Seifer le importaba muy poco lo que decía el tipo, pero le agradaba poder hablar un rato con alguien, bajar la guardia incluso, aunque fuera algo temporal.

-¿Estás casado, Ysam?- preguntó de repente su compañero, antes de meterse un puñado de maníes en la boca.

El rubio lo miró y negó con la cabeza, puesto que estaba comiendo en ése momento. El cuarentón asomó su mano izquierda y le mostró un fino anillo dorado.

-Veinticinco años el próximo mes.- sonrió. –Es tan difícil como dicen, ¡incluso más!, pero vale la pena al final del día, ¿sabes? Personalmente creo que todo hombre debería conseguirse una buena mujer.-

-_¿Por qué demonios me está contando esto? Genial, batallitas, estás felizmente casado, me importa un comino_.- pensaba Seifer, mientras su compañero seguía embalado en su historia, que ya iba por el tercero de sus hijos y la segunda hipoteca que lograron pagar tras mucho esfuerzo. Volvió su vista hacia su interlocutor cuando notó que había dejado de hablar.

-Ysam, muchacho, no hay que ser un genio para saber que ocultas algo.- Seifer pudo sentir el nudo en su estómago formarse en un segundo. –No voy a preguntar de más, aunque supongo por dónde va la cosa, pero velo de esta manera: si yo, que no soy un tipo muy sagaz, ya estoy haciendo suposiciones, te recomiendo que no esperes mucho más antes de seguir tu camino, ¿soy claro?-

El rubio tomó un trago de su pinta como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque viéndose expuesto a ser descubierto, de buen grado hubiera salido corriendo de ése lugar.

El hombre se levantó pesadamente de su taburete y le dedicó una débil sonrisa antes de hablar.

-No te preocupes por mí, muchacho, no tengo intención de crear problemas para nadie. Voy a casa ahora, nos veremos mañana..., Ysam.- se despidió, colocando treinta guiles sobre la barra, suma más que suficiente para cubrir las consumiciones de ambos.

Algunos minutos después, Seifer pagó la cuenta al barman y se retiró en silencio. Caminó pensativo por las calles internas, como siempre hacía, para sortear los tumultos y a la gente en general; era mejor evitar cualquier oportunidad de ser descubierto, por mínima que esta pudiera parecer.

-Carajo.- murmuró para sí, una vez solo en la habitación que alquilaba en una pensión.

Iba y venía inquieto por el pequeño cuarto, tomándose el rostro entre las manos y, tras prácticamente arrancarse el gorro negro, mesándose el cabello con nerviosismo. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y estaba ansioso, pero su mente estaba clara y tan rápida como siempre.

Levantó la tabla del piso donde ocultaba sus ahorros y contó poco menos de dos mil guiles. En una semana sería día de pago, entonces tendría lo suficiente para un boleto de tren...

-_Pero… ¿a dónde?_- se preguntó en silencio.


	11. Capítulo II: lunes otra vez

**Tratando de crecer**

**Capítulo II**

**"Lunes otra vez"**

Habían pasado dos días desde la partida del ex director, Cid Kramer, y ya todo parecía haber recobrado cierta normalidad. El paso del fin de semana había permitido al alumnado cierto descanso tras la agitación del suceso; sin embargo, no era descabellado considerar que la participación activa de Cid había disminuido drásticamente tras el nombramiento de Squall como comandante del Jardín, lo cual coincidió con la llegada al público en general de la verdadera identidad de la esposa del hombre, y (como era de esperarse) alterando la visión del alumnado con respecto al antiguo director.

El lunes había arribado con todos esos bien conocidos sentimientos: tristeza, desánimo, irritabilidad, cansancio y problemas de concentración, tan propios para el (para muchos) "peor día de la semana".

Para Shu, por ejemplo, se trataba de su primer día de trabajo después de una pequeña fiebre que la había dejado de cama prácticamente todo el fin de semana. Mientras llevaba unos documentos al despacho de Squall, iba pensando que, quizás, habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas pero que no podía cejar ahora en su empeño de lograr independizar el Jardín de Balamb de la maligna administración de los vasallos de Norg. Era una mujer discreta, pero fuerte y determinada; un tropezón no era caída para ella.

Lejos del pasillo que ella transitaba, Nida estaba luchando en la Zona de Entrenamiento. Solía levantarse alarmantemente temprano y batallar durante una hora antes de ducharse y comenzar con la rutina. Prefería evitar encontrarse con otras personas ya que, si bien era un guerrero bastante por encima de la media, le incomodaba el juicio ajeno, pues siempre habían subestimado su potencial. Ése día en particular, el joven piloto había tenido una buena sesión y decidió darla por terminada temprano, satisfecho con su desempeño.

Ya en camino a las habitaciones, ballesta en mano, carjac en la espalda y adrenalina a tope, Nida agradeció no cruzarse con nadie en su camino… Hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación, donde lo esperaba nada más y nada menos que Irvine Kinneas. El vaquero nunca había sido santo de su devoción, pero últimamente parecía dedicado a sacarlo de sus casillas.

-_¿Qué quiere este ahora?_- se preguntó, aproximándose con recelo. Irvine lo miró con sus profundos ojos violáceos algo adormilados.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó sencillamente, apartándose de la pared contra la que estaba recostado.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas muy intenso.

-Pasa.- respondió Nida.

Una vez colocada la clave y abierta la puerta, el dueño del cuarto apuntó a una silla (incitando al invitado a sentarse), dejó sus cosas en un costado y se sentó en la cama perfectamente tendida. El silencio no fue largo.

-Mira, Nida, sé que no somos los mejores amigos y esto va a sonar algo estúpido, pero quiero disculparme por mi reacción del otro día, estuve fuera de lugar y no debí haber sido tan pendejo. Lo lamento.- dijo sinceramente el vaquero.

Si Irvine le hubiera hecho una exposición de zapateo americano ahí mismo, Nida hubiera quedado menos estupefacto.

-No me esperaba algo así.- admitió cautelosamente el piloto, recibiendo una mirada algo compungida de su interlocutor. –Olvídalo, Irvine, fue una cosa del momento, no hagamos tanta alharaca.- concluyó, ofreciendo su mano que fue estrechada por un muy satisfecho Kinneas, quien se retiró poco después.

-_Qué cosa más extraña_.- pensó Nida, mientras estiraba las arrugas que había dejado en su cama y ordenaba la habitación. Una vez restablecido el orden que tanto disfrutaba, comenzó a desvestirse para darse una ducha de una buena vez; ya no soportaba el olor a monstruo muerto de su ropa.

El joven SeeD apenas estaba sosteniendo el jabón cuando escuchó que tocaban su puerta. Como aún tenía champú en el cabello y no tenía la más mínima intención de apurarse, considerando que apenas pasaban de las siete y media de la mañana, continuó con su ducha como si nada hubiera sucedido; sin embargo, pocos minutos después, cuando ya estaba cerrando los grifos, los golpes se repitieron con más insistencia.

-Hoy es el día de lo extraño._ Nadie viene aquí…_- musitó con una creciente curiosidad. –Ya va.- exclamó desde el cuarto de baño, envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cadera y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con una mirada sorprendida. -¿Instructora?- en ése momento el joven recordó que estaba semidesnudo delante de la mujer que inundaba sus fantasías desde que entró en la pubertad. Mal momento, sin dudas. –Lo siento…- susurró, procurando apretar más el toallón a su cuerpo.

-No, discúlpame a mí, yo vine sin anunciarme.- respondió la rubia, mostrando más timidez de la usual. -¿Quieres que vuelva más tarde?- preguntó, tras un silencio sumamente incómodo.

-No, no, qué va, eh, pase, Instructora.- dijo, haciéndose a un lado.

-Nida, ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre.- sonrió la muchacha, procurando alivianar la tensión.

-Cierto, je...- asintió algo apenado, mientras rebuscaba en su armario algo para ponerse. –Ponte cómoda, ya vuelvo.-

Quistis miró curiosamente la habitación de Nida, ya que nunca la había visitado. No había tenido razones para hacerlo hasta ése momento, así que eso no era inusual, pero circunstancias por encima de ella la empujaron a tomar la determinación de hacer una visita. Aún faltaba cerca de una hora para que comenzara su horario laboral y decidió tomarse una pequeña licencia de su exigente horario autoimpuesto para desahogar esa idea que la había estado persiguiendo todo el fin de semana.

Nida no tardó más de cinco minutos en vestirse, peinarse y echarse desodorante y perfume, pero ése tiempo fue más que suficiente para que la rubia notara la presencia de diez libros de edición de colección de su escritor favorito, la pulcritud inmaculada de la alfombra y de los muros, el orden (lindante con lo obsesivo) del escritorio y la cama diligentemente tendida.

-Lamento la espera.- se disculpó el joven, saliendo del cuarto de baño. –Dime, Quistis, ¿qué…?- comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

-Sé que es insólito que esté aquí...- se apuró a decir la instructora, procurando apoyarse en un muro para forzarse a permanecer tan quieta como le fuera posible. –Nida, hay algo que quiero decirte y, por favor, no lo tomes a mal; si no estás de acuerdo, házmelo saber.- dijo, mirando precavidamente a los rincones de la habitación.

Diez mil ideas cruzaron la cabeza del castaño y se quintuplicaron cuando la rubia se acercó y lo rodeó en un íntimo abrazo, antes de acercar sus labios rojizos a su oído.

-Hay que hacer caer a la administración del Jardín, Nida, y te necesitamos de nuestro lado.- susurró, como quien dijera las palabras más dulces. De más está decir que el joven estaba mucho más allá de "desconcertado".

La instructora se alejó levemente y lo miró profundamente a los ojos. Él podría haber jurado que vio cómo se dilataban las pupilas de la muchacha.

-Quistis…- murmuró el SeeD, comprendiendo la situación un poco más lentamente de lo que le hubiera gustado. Tragó saliva antes de asentir suavemente, entrecerrar sus ojos levemente y besarla como si su vida se le fuera en ello.

La respuesta fue algo _bizarre_, puesto que Quistis se quedó rígida en un inicio mas luego le siguió el juego. No sabían si había cámaras o micrófonos y comprendieron que mejor era pasar como una especie de "aventura" antes que revelar las intenciones del grupo que pretendía quitarle el poder a los vasallos de Norg restantes. Claro, Nida también aprovechaba para saciar ése interés que siempre había tenido en la joven instructora; quien, por su parte, no opuso resistencia.

Tras varios minutos se separaron, sus ojos mirándose fijamente, sus respiraciones más agitadas de lo que podían disimular.

-Entonces…- susurró la rubia, rozando la mejilla de él con su mano enguantada. –Nida, ¿quieres hacer esto?- él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con seguridad. Ella lo miró significativamente, se arrimó a él y lo besó nuevamente. Había que disimular frente a las posibles cámaras, por supuesto. –Debo irme ahora. Nos veremos pronto.-

-Claro. Hasta luego, Quistis.- dijo el SeeD, algo obnubilado por lo que acababa de suceder. –_La Administración…_- suspiró, cerrando los ojos. -_… sin dudas no dejarán pasivamente su posición, pero si se unen suficientes SeeD…_ podríamos tener una oportunidad.- concluyó en voz baja lo último, mirando hacia la puerta con cierta esperanza albergada en su pecho.


	12. Quistis: espejo

**Tratando de crecer**

**Quistis**

**"Espejo"**

Quistis volvió a su habitación algo intranquila.

-_No entiendo por qué: Nida se unirá a nuestra causa._- pensó seriamente. –_No revelé información innecesaria a quien no estuviera dispuesto a involucrarse. Nida es confiable, tanto Squall como Shu estuvieron de acuerdo con eso._- se dijo a sí misma. –_Eso me recuerda, tengo que comunicarle a Shu que Nida ha aceptado unírsenos._- pensó, tomando su teléfono celular y enviando un mensaje lo suficientemente ambiguo como para poder ser interpretado abiertamente por miradas indiscretas, pero con toda certeza por su verdadera receptora. –_Desde ahora, todo deberá hacerse así…_- ponderó, elevando la mirada a su estante y soltando un suspiro.

Giró sobre sus talones y encaró un bonito espejo de cuerpo entero, enmarcado en madera labrada y pintada de gris plata, que pendía de una de las paredes de su habitación. Mordió su rojizo labio inferior y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Desde cuándo las calzas negras que usaba bajo su vestido le quedaban tan holgadas?

-Ya están algo gastadas, deben haberse estirado… Compraré otro par cuando vaya a Balamb.- se dijo a sí misma, tirando de la prenda por las costuras laterales, y volvió a dar la cara al espejo. –Mis pómulos están algo más prominentes, ¿todavía pueden cambiarme las facciones? Voy a cumplir diecinueve en menos de un mes...- examinó, trazando su angular semblante con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Caminó al cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara y sacó de un cajón un pequeño estuche que contenía sus cosméticos.

–Mm, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me corté el cabello?- murmuró, mirando con mala cara las puntas florecidas de su largo y desprolijo cabello rubio, que había soltado para volver a peinarlo. –No hay remedio, tendrá que esperar a que termine la época de exámenes.- relató a la nada, mientras arreglaba su melena con un cepillo en un rodete tirante e impecable. –_Así no se nota que es un desastre._- pensó y se disponía a maquillarse cuando miró su reloj de pulsera. –Rayos, apenas tengo tiempo de llegar a la clase._ Otra vez no podré tomar el desayuno._- concluyó tras un rápido proceso mental, volvió al ala principal de la habitación y tomó sus cosas apresuradamente. –Bastante fiasco ha sido la clase extraordinaria de magias defensivas del domingo que tuve que dar sin Rubí porque la "señorita princesa" Rinoa no estaba en el Jardín.- remarcó con sarcasmo mientras recogía unos papeles que cayeron en el apuro y maldijo a sus adentros.

Ya caminando por los pasillos se encontró a varios miembros de su club de fans, con quienes se excusó diciendo que estaba yendo a una clase. Bastante tenía con estar llegando tarde, no poder comer y estar (muy probablemente) impresentable al no tener tiempo de maquillarse.

-_¿Quién me querría así?_- se preguntó al contemplarse fugazmente al pasar junto a la superficie reflejante de una de las paredes metálicas del Jardín. -¿De dónde salió eso?- murmuró darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, deteniéndose en seco delante de la puerta del aula en el que debía impartir la primera clase de la mañana. -_¿Desde cuándo me importa un bledo si gusto o no gusto?_- meditó con aires de superioridad. –_Se me pide enseñar y cumplir con mis responsabilidades como instructora, nada más._- concluyó interiormente con un dejo de amargura y entró al salón.

Quistis impartió la clase con su estilo habitual, claro que dentro de sí deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar. Trató, sin embargo, de dejar sus frustraciones fuera del aula y no canalizarlas en sus alumnos, si bien estuvo a punto de castigar a uno o dos revoltosos más severamente de lo que merecían. Respiró hondamente más de una vez y contó hasta diez, veinte, treinta… Debía relajarse y una decena no era suficiente. El milagro, afortunadamente, llegó: sonó la campana.

-La clase ha concluido, pueden retirarse.- se despidió y, retornando al sillón de su escritorio, sintió desaparecer al alumnado tan rápidamente que parecía un simulacro de incendio. Quizás no había sido tan benévola como ella había percibido.

La rubia suspiró y meditó en silencio mientras esperaba la llegada del próximo curso. Aún en sus momentos de estrés extremo, era capaz de dividir su atención entre varias cosas, habilidad desarrollada hasta el límite en los tiempos en que era cadete, aspirante a SeeD y alumna del curso intensivo de docencia de Jardín.

Tomó una pila de exámenes, el listado de las calificaciones y comenzó a corregir, pasar notas, a reflexionar sobre su vida en general y, particularmente, a recordar su encuentro mañanero con Nida.

-_Hyne, espero que no piense cualquier cosa, yo no suelo tener ése tipo de arrebatos…_- suspiró otra vez, suspiraba mucho últimamente. –Necesito más oxígeno, quizás.- hizo un gesto de desagrado y negó levemente. -_¿Desde cuándo es Abadón un G.F., Akzel Kreus? Por favor, lo desaprobaría por eso sin leer nada más._- pasó la nota (aprobada por los pelos, para fastidio de la instructora) y tomó otro examen. –_La misión para tomar el Jardín es lo más importante ahora, pero, ¿cómo podemos obtener más información sobre la forma en que obtienen dinero? Claro que los alumnos pagan su matrícula, pero… algo sigue sin ser natural._- escribió "85/100" en la esquina superior derecha y su firma debajo, usando un bolígrafo verde y haciendo gala de su bella caligrafía. –_Debe haber registros de los ingresos del Jardín, sino el Estado les podría hacer un juicio por evasión de impuestos y dudo mucho que se permitan algo así, especialmente con la buena racha que están teniendo los jardines en general._- hizo una cruz junto a una respuesta y aclaró "_Srta. Flock, le aseguro que la ciudad de Timber no perdió su independencia por haber sido, y cito, 'atacada por monos verdes y amarillos con tubos de metal', por favor, repase las lecciones de Historia correctamente_". –A veces me pregunto si me toman el pelo…-

Algunos alumnos comenzaron a entrar y acomodarse.

-¡Buenos días, instructora Trepe!- exclamaron un par de jovencitas.

-Buenos días.- respondió, levantando la cabeza del examen que corregía para saludarlas correctamente. Luego volvió a sus propios asuntos, mas no pudo evitar oír la conversación.

-¿Oíste ése rumor?- le dijo la castaña a la pelinegra.

-¿El de los ataques en Timber?- la otra asintió. –Mi primo vive allí, me dijo que la resistencia se está reagrupando.- se sacudió el cabello dándose aires. –Yo creo que esos subversivos deberían dejarlo: Galbadia no va a simplemente permitir que le quiten territorio, o sea, 'hello', prácticamente vendrían aquí si no supieran de antemano que el Comandante les patearía el trasero.-

-¡Hablando del Comandante!- exclamó la pelinegra y se cubrió los labios mirando a Quistis, que fingió estar abstraída corrigiendo, pero oía cada palabra, incluso aquellas que el dúo suponía decir en voz baja. –La Bruja Rinoa no durmió en el Jardín en **todo** el fin de semana, ¿estarán teniendo problemas?- soltaron unas risitas. La instructora puso los ojos en blanco y deseó tirarle un borrador por la frente a cada una. -¡Esa Rinoa es una tonta! Ya quisiera yo tener a un sujeto como el Comandante Leonhart de prometido; no lo dejaría solo ni medio segundo, ¡es tan guapo!- la alumna suspiró enamorada, mientras la profesora hacía esfuerzos para no morir por una sobredosis de azúcar ajena.

-_Entiendo que están en una edad complicada, que Squall sea atractivo y una figura de autoridad y que Rinoa esté con él, pero eso no alcanza a justificar semejante nivel de imbecilidad._- pensó Quistis, mientras pasaba notas al listado. Frunció el entrecejo e hizo un gesto con la boca al recordar algo de lo que habían mencionado sus alumnas, que ahora departían sobre la importancia de vestir rosa en lugar de verde durante la primavera. -_¿La resistencia se está reagrupando en Timber? Debería preguntarle al Comandante si está enterado. En tal caso, no estaría de más hacer un reconocimiento por la zona._- ponderó. Debajo del escritorio, sus pies se acomodaban y reacomodaban nerviosamente al recordar que debía mandar un mensaje de texto a Nida para verse esa tarde y profundizar detalles.


	13. Irvine: ellos

**Tratando de crecer**

**Irvine**

**"Ellos"**

Un par de pájaros volaron justo delante de la mirada perdida de Irvine.

-_El amor da alas._- pensó, aún con la vista fija en la profundidad del cielo celeste y sin nubes de ése mediodía, opuesto a su pensar gris y tormentoso. O no tanto. –_Sé lo que quiero hacer, sé que tiene que ser lo antes posible, y aun así…_-

Esa mañana se había repetido la rutina de todos los días: se había dado una ducha, peinado el cabello, vestido y arreglado, pero, al tomar su morral, la normalidad se quebró y el muchacho dejó de moverse. Quedó inerte, mirando la puerta metálica con la misma fascinación con la que se hallara observando el cielo horas más tarde. Finalmente soltó el morral y fue como cortar una cadena; inhaló con profundidad, inconsciente de que había estado conteniendo la respiración como quien intenta detener el tiempo antes de una tragedia. Entonces fue que decidió hablar con Nida; al hacerlo se sintió más aliviado y seguro de su elección de vida.

Lo que hacía en ése momento, saltándose las clases, aislándose de sus amigos, disparando proyectiles imaginarios a las mariposas y los pájaros…, él sabía, no era más que dilatar la llegada del momento inevitable.

Cerró los ojos y, recostado en el pasto como estaba, alzó un puño y lo dejó caer por mero efecto de la gravedad hasta chocar el suelo con un golpe seco. Abrió la mano para sentir la grama, tierna y viva, sobre la que reposaba, y se descubrió más tranquilo de lo esperado. Una brisa con un dejo de mar llegó a su nariz en ése momento.

Suspiró, sintiéndose purificado cual confeso, y se pasó las manos, aunque estaban algo sucias con tierra, por el rostro para espabilar la modorra que asolearse provoca.

-_Suficiente fotosíntesis por hoy._- rió para sí y caminó a su habitación con paso cansino. Nadie ni nada lo apuraba, podía tomarse el tiempo para memorizar esos pasillos que había decidido dejar.

Desde el punto de vista de Irvine, los alumnos y el personal bien podían haber sido sacados de una película esa mañana: parecían repetir una y otra vez la misma rutina, como una especie de maquinaria en que cada pieza cumple su rol y sacrifica sus ambiciones personales indiscriminadamente en pos del mecanismo entero. Había una especie de mística en saber que no vería los mismos rostros haciendo los mismos gestos en los mismos lugares, un día sí y el otro también.

Al ver la curva del pasillo de los dormitorios, que estaba desierto, en su estómago se mezclaron la nostalgia y la soberbia de saber que estaba saliendo de esa senda tantas veces trazada por otros, esa especie de surco que un creador o el destino había marcado con un dedo delante de él.

Suspiró al cruzar la puerta de su habitación y decidió que lo mejor era poner las cosas en orden. Así, comenzó a tararear una vieja canción mientras rebuscaba algo de papel y se sentó en su escritorio a escribir su resignación al Jardín de Balamb.

-_Y a todos los Jardines. No más soldados por un tiempo._- concluyó, firmando con sus rasgos puntiagudos y diagramación parcialmente ilegible. Aclaró debajo y más prolijamente, su nombre, título y número de estudiante. Soltó otro suspiro al alejar la punta del bolígrafo del papel.

Le puso el capuchón mientras releía las sencillas y directas líneas que describían su situación.

-_"… resigno a mi posición como SeeD honorario, así como a todos los beneficios posteriores al día en que esto se haga oficial y que de tal condición deriven."- _dejó el elemento escritor a un lado, sobre la mesa de madera rústica y siguió recorriendo las líneas. -_"Asimismo, hago devolución del uniforme, habitación y todas aquellas pertenencias que me fueron entregadas para cumplimentar el rol antes descripto."_- se levantó de su asiento y guardó el papel en un sobre de papel madera, lo cerró y miró la hora. –Ya pasa del mediodía.- tragó saliva y comenzó a caminar pesadamente hacia el comedor.

Por obra de la suerte o el destino, no se encontró con ninguno de sus amigos o compañeros, nadie con quien tuviera que compartir ése momento. Hizo la fila con la mente en blanco y, llegado su turno, pidió un sencillo sándwich, pues su apetito no daba lugar a más.

Se posó galantemente en una mesa disponible y miró a su alrededor. Quistis cruzó su mente al ver a una estudiante con un ajustado rodete rubio. Intentó figurársela en sus años de alumna, mas la imaginación le falló y no pudo sino verla como la había visto de adulta.

Consideró la posibilidad de conversar con ella todo el asunto de irse. Miró burlonamente el sobre que reposaba al otro lado de la mesa y descartó la idea, sabiendo que ella no tendría tiempo y que él tendría suficiente convicción como para resistir cualquier argumento que pudiera plantearle.

Al encontrarse en una mesa apartada, solos (su sobre de manila y él), el ruido se hizo silencio y sus pensamientos volvieron a resonar.

-_"Me tomo la libertad de dejar registro de mi disponibilidad para concurrir… en caso de necesitarse asistencia para eventos relacionados con Brujas, sus adeptos, causas o… como situaciones de conflicto mundial, como los ocurridos…"_.- las palabras escritas resonaban desde el papel.

No muy higiénicamente, limpió sus manos en sus pantalones, dispuso de la bandeja y decidió dar una última vuelta "oficial" por el Jardín de Balamb.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando salió del taller de Mecánica de las armas y artefactos, su materia favorita, situado en el segundo piso.

-_"… resigno a mi posición como SeeD…"_- recapituló en su mente al aproximarse al pasillo del elevador. Sintiendo un nudo en el pecho ante la inminente renuncia de toda su vida hasta el momento, apretó el sobre de papel madera que sostenía con su mano izquierda.

Renunciaba a toda su vida. Entonces fue que pensó por primera vez en Squall y su admiración hacia él. Sus "sentimientos no correspondidos", se permitió razonar. Ya no podría verlo desde lejos o fantasear con que algo… No. Era mejor así. El nudo en su pecho apretó con fuerza.

Irvine era un hombre de códigos muy estrictos, al menos, en todo cuanto a sus pocos y queridos amigos tenía que ver. Rinoa, si bien en los últimos tiempos no era santa de su devoción, no dejaba de ser su amiga y era ella quien estaba con el objeto de su deseo. El vaquero no traicionaría su confianza bajo ningún concepto.

Pensó entonces en Zell y Selphie y suspiró. Tendría algunos días, suponía, pero el principio del fin ya había sucedido noches atrás. Ése sobre en su mano no era más que otra ficha de dominó chocando contra la siguiente.

Estaba a punto de tocar el botón para llamar al ascensor cuando lo vio subir con Rinoa en él. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el muchacho supo que no traía buenas noticias. Estaba al corriente de que la más mínima noticia de ella opacaría el resto del mundo para Squall.

Se arrimó sobre la baranda y miró al piso inferior del Jardín, el ir y venir de los engranajes y la gente.

Sintió celos y supo que, en cierto nivel, él quería llamar la atención del Comandante. El dichoso sobre de papel madera pendía de tres de sus largos dedos.

-_"… resigno a mi posición como SeeD… así como a todos los beneficios… que de tal condición deriven…"_- recordó y soltó una carcajada irónica. -_Eso te incluye, Comandante._- se enderezó y desperezó, sintiéndose más liviano y con más convicción que nunca sobre lo acertada de su decisión.

Vio bajar el elevador a la planta baja y un destello que reconoció como el cabello obscuro de Rinoa en él. Era su momento. Oprimió el botón, que iluminó un triángulo con una luz azulada.

Suspiró quedamente y se pasó el pulgar por el mentón mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa de lado. –_Seré libre del mecanismo. "Atentamente, Irvine Kinneas, SeeD honorario del Jardín de Balamb, Cuerpo de francotiradores"._-


	14. Rinoa: ¿me quedo o me voy?

**Tratando de crecer**

**Rinoa**

**"¿Me quedo o me voy?"**

Rinoa abrió los ojos, tras lo que pareció un segundo de haberlos cerrado, al ser despertada por el estridente sonido de la sirena de un barco al arribar a puerto.

-_Debo sentarme._- pensó, mas no movió otros músculos que los de sus ojos para mirar a través de la ventana de la habitación que le habían reasignado la noche anterior (haciendo una enorme excepción, puesto que debía ser entregada a otro huésped al atardecer del día siguiente). No vio muchos detalles desde su posición, pero notó que el cielo estaba diáfano y celeste, por lo que dedujo que debía ser cerca del mediodía.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Aún no tenía fuerza para levantarse, ya fuera física o moral. Sabía que, cuando lo hiciera, los engranajes y las consecuencias de sus acciones pasadas se pondrían en movimiento y no toleraba la idea de tener que enfrentarse a Squall.

Se giró en la cama y cubrió su cabeza con las sábanas.

Fue por eso que, tras arribar la madrugada del sábado a Balamb, cargada de bolsas y culpa, había ido al Hotel a alquilar una habitación. Luego de que hubo subido a toda prisa, tirado sus compras a un rincón, tomado y calzado su arma arrojadiza, recorrió los bosques a las afueras de la ciudad costera hasta hallar un Arqueosaurio, el cual le lanzó un tarascón apenas la divisó.

-_Debo haber estado completamente desquiciada para hacer algo tan arriesgado, Bruja o no._- meditó, todavía oculta bajo su coraza de tela.

Tras haber matado al gigante monstruo con ayuda de Alejandro, algunos hechizos de estado y magias de elemento Hielo, cayeron al tiempo el cadáver del lagarto al piso y ella de rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza y gritando insultos y maldiciones en un gesto de total desesperación. Odiaba a Hailey por lo que le hizo, se odiaba a sí misma por permitirlo, odiaba a Squall por no protegerla…

-Mentira.- murmuró para sí la primera palabra del día, que sonó forzada y rasposa en su voz desusada, mientras pesadas lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. -_Jamás podría odiar a Squall, lo quiero demasiado, nuestro vínculo es inmensamente especial... Sólo no quiero hacerle daño, no quiero hacerle __**más**__ daño._-

Lloró en silencio un largo rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no podía hacerlo. Su mente, desesperada por protegerla de la situación negativa en la que vivía, se obstinaba en hacerle pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Resolvió que no tenía sentido seguir debajo de las sábanas y se levantó, sintiendo su cuerpo aún cansado, luego se aproximó al pequeño balcón de su habitación. Inhaló lentamente, sintiendo esa bruma marina a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarse, y se alejó, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

Al abrir la puerta, un recuerdo chocante la invadió, pero procuró descartarlo. La Bruja era más brava de lo que la mayoría pudiera pensar, si bien aún era muy inmadura.

-Ya no puedo darme el lujo de dudar. Sé lo que debo hacer.- dijo a la joven que la miraba con ojos hinchados desde el espejo.

Se dio una ducha y vistió rápidamente, procurando cubrir todas las marcas de las vejaciones de Hailey. Tomó su equipaje y, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el Hotel de Balamb, miró el reloj.

-Apenas es la una de la tarde…- tragó saliva y bajó a la recepción, donde entregó la llave sin intercambiar demasiadas palabras con el encargado. Era mejor así.

Salió a la calle y volvió a sentir ése aroma a mar, que tan extraño le resultaba a su olfato.

-_Después de todo, siempre supe que este no era mi lugar._- pensó, mirando las olas con melancolía y peinándose el cabello con los dedos.

Fue hasta el Rent-a-Car, retiró su vehículo y lo cargó con sus bártulos. Antes de subirse, acarició el brillante capó abstraídamente. Subió, introdujo la llave, hizo ignición y, con una rápida maniobra, salió de la ciudad de Balamb.

Condujo con calma por la ruta de asfalto, tratando de pensar qué y cómo decirle a Squall que todo iba a terminar entre ellos. Imaginó los distintos escenarios, intentó (en vano) practicar las preguntas y respuestas que surgirían, no obstante, al entrar al garaje y apagar el motor, se sentía tan insegura como al principio. Dejando sus cosas en el portaequipajes, comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina del Comandante, deseando que algo, cualquier cosa, hiciera más fácil lo que iba a hacer.

Arribó al elevador sin incidentes, marcó el botón con un número "3" en dorado y comenzó a ascender lentamente. Entonces notó a Irvine, que la veía a la distancia desde el segundo piso. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, en ése mismísimo segundo y sin saber por qué, Rinoa sintió más ganas de largarse a llorar que nunca... entonces sonó la chicharra del ascensor, informándole que el tiempo se acababa.

-_Sabes que debes hacerlo, Rinoa, ¡deja de lastimarlo de una vez!_- gritó su interior mientras avanzaba a paso vacilante a la oficina de Squall, sosteniéndose la frente con una de sus manos.

-Hola, Rin, ¿qué pasó que no volviste o llamaste en todo el fin de semana? ¿Cómo estuvo la salida?- preguntó el joven Comandante, sin despegar la vista de los formularios que llenaba.

Lo cierto es que no era la primera vez que Rinoa desaparecía con sus amigas por varios días. De haberla iniciado esa hubiera sido una discusión repetida, por lo que la pelinegra comprendió el mensaje detrás del tono seco, más allá de las pasivas preguntas del castaño. Otra punzada de culpa atacó su pecho e, ignorando la primera pregunta, sólo respondió la segunda.

-Horrible.- dijo ella, sin filtro, sin poder detener la palabra. Él levantó la mirada, sorprendido por la respuesta. Claramente esperaba la clásica escena de disculpas y "no volveré a hacerlo", por lo que él resultó más reactivo de lo usual.

-¿Qué…?- empezó él, levantándose de su posición y fue detenido por la palma abierta de ella, gesticulándole que se detuviera.

-Siéntate, y déjame hablar sin interrumpirme, por favor. Esto… es importante.- afirmó, manteniendo una prudente distancia desde el otro lado del escritorio. Ella se quedó de pie.

El muchacho estaba pasmado, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta. La joven se mordió el labio inferior y apretó uno de sus hombros con la mano opuesta. Sentía culpa y asco de sí misma. No quería herirlo. No podía mirar a esos ojos sin sentirse la peor lacra del mundo.

El relato no fue largo y tampoco detallado. Se limitó a admitir los excesos y a omitir los nombres. Tampoco le dijo que fue forzada y chantajeada, no sintió que hubiera necesidad. Conocía a Squall más de lo que nunca admitiría y sabía que él no hubiera actuado pasivamente al respecto: rodarían cabezas y se derramaría sangre; ella no se sentía con la fuerza para soportar algo así.

Él la oyó de principio a fin con el más absoluto mutismo, tanto en palabras como en gestos.

-Me siento terrible, Squall. Te juro que me… me…- reprimió el llanto tanto como pudo, hasta que este le tomó la voz y sus ojos estaban hinchados y saturados. Todo lo sucedido con Hailey no se comparaba con saber que iba a romperle el corazón al hombre que tenía delante. -Sin embargo, me di cuenta que tú y yo no funcionamos bien juntos.- por primera vez el castaño dejó entrever una mueca muy contenida de sorpresa. –Sé que te estoy haciendo daño y no te haces a la idea de lo mucho que me duele a mí también. Creo que es mejor hacer esto ahora que cuando sea… demasiado tarde.- apoyó el anillo de compromiso cuidadosamente en el escritorio de él, que se quedó mirándolo como si de algo nuevo y espantoso se tratara. -Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, siempre serás mi Caballero, y es por eso que no puedo hacerte más daño, no puedo fingir que esta promesa que tenemos es real cuando no lo es, no puedo, no puedo… Lo siento, ¡lo siento mucho!- exclamó y rompió en llanto. En segundos, ya estaba a bordo del elevador, dirigiéndose a la planta baja.

La muchacha prácticamente corrió a la habitación que compartía con Squall, tomó cuanto cabía en una maleta y una mochila, dejando atrás toda la ropa de niñata superficial que había comprado con Hailey y las demás.

-Ángelo, ven, cariño.- la canina ladró quedamente, como si comprendiera la gravedad de la situación. -Todo va a estar bien.- afirmó, más para ella misma que para la cachorra. -Iremos de papá por un tiempo, ¿sí? Venga, vamos.- ordenó y caminó sin mirar a nadie por los pasillos.

Varios murmullos se escucharon, pero ella hizo oídos sordos. Estaba demasiado extenuada como para dar importancia a los dichos de estudiantes anónimos.

Cuando estaba por entrar al Garaje, giró y miró hacia el tercer piso. Reprimió el llanto con toda la voluntad que le quedaba y, si bien tenía la vista borrosa por las lágrimas, pudo jurar que vio una silueta moverse del otro lado del vidrio esmerilado de la oficina del Comandante.


	15. Zell: ¡no quiero crecer!

**Tratando de crecer**

**Zell**

**"¡No quiero crecer!"**

Zell salió de la Zona de entrenamiento con la satisfacción de quien sabe que ha hecho un buen trabajo. Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación para ducharse, divisó un sombrero de vaquero a la distancia y trotó en su dirección. Al aproximarse, el rubio sonrió con picardía y continuó avanzando con mayor cautela hacia Irvine.

Estaba a la espalda del francotirador, a escasos tres metros de distancia cuando se echó a correr hacia él. El joven alto apenas alcanzó a girar parcialmente el cuerpo, cuando el artista marcial tiró de su muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda y luego cruzó el brazo libre por su cuello. Algo cayó en el límite de su campo visual, pero el rubio no se fijó qué.

-Hola, Irvine.- sonrió el susodicho y siguió caminando a las habitaciones con su amigo aún retenido.

-Hola, Zell.- el vaquero dudó un poco y rió. -Sabes que normalmente te seguiría la corriente y me burlaría de tu heterosexualidad, pero se me cayó un sobre; déjame ir a buscarlo.-

-¡Cómo no!- exageró el más joven y relajó levemente su agarre, para después apretarlo y volver caminando hacia donde estaba el sobre. Se inclinó (muy complicadamente) cerca de él. –Tendrás que tomarlo tú, tengo las manos ocupadas, como podrás ver.-

-¿Estás seguro que no deseas este cuerpo? Me estás sosteniendo sensualmente cerca… Tendrás que compartir igualmente, sabes que no me gustan las ataduras. Las de tipo emocional, claro; con las otras, nada en contra.- agregó rápidamente Irvine estirándose a tomar el infame sobre con su resignación.

-No podrá ser entonces. Verás, soy muy celoso de mis parejas. Lo mío es a todo o nada.- retomando su rumbo hacia las habitaciones, la conversación seguía.

Esa escena ya había sido vista por muchos alumnos, que sólo rieron disimuladamente y siguieron en lo suyo; otros, nuevos "espectadores" o chicas que encontraban muy interesantes o atractivos a los dos amigos tan dispares, los miraban expectantes.

-Una pena porque sabes que te haría ver estrellas… luego de que te duches, yo no desnudo a nadie que huela así, puerquito.-

-¿Sabes? Yo también puedo hacer que tú las veas.- bromeó el rubio, ajustando levemente el agarre de su brazo. Luego lo soltó, le dio una palmada en la espalda y siguió su rumbo.

Irvine se enderezó y lo alcanzó con dos pasos largos.

-Me alegra saber que sabes lo que haces. Que me agarren del cuello me pone histérico.- mencionó, tocándose la zona afectada con su mano libre. Zell sólo rió y continuaron andando.

Llegaron al cuarto del rubio, entraron e Irvine se tiró en la cama con pereza. El SeeD abrió un armario y comenzó a rebuscar, quedando semi-oculto por la puerta del mueble.

-Me extraña que no me hayas oído. Generalmente me escuchas a pesar del batifondo del Jardín.- no obtuvo más respuesta que un gruñido. -¿Ése sobre es…? ¿Ya hablaste con Squall? ¿Qué sucedió?- sin más contestación que otro ruido ininteligible, cerró la puerta de madera del armario y apoyó la ropa limpia y el toallón en la cama, junto al vaquero. –Habla.- su amigo lo miró y alzó una ceja, pero comenzó a contar de todas formas.

-No hablé con Squall, lo haré mañana.- aclaró rápidamente, como para evitar que las esperanzas se insuflaran en su amigo. Y agregó. -Creo que él y Rinoa tuvieron algún tipo de problema…- tragó notoriamente saliva.

Fue Zell quien se quedó en silencio entonces. Se puso de pie y se rascó la nuca, ya seca de sudor. Hizo un gesto de circunstancia y, antes de que pudiera hablar, Irvine alzó una mano y aclaró:

-No pienso hacer nada, no te preocupes.- los hombros del artista marcial se destensaron levemente.

Se extendieron algo más en el tema, hasta que ambos se sintieron incómodos y dieron por concluida la conversación. Irvine se retiró, luciendo algo más tranquilo, sonriente y todo.

Zell aprovechó la ocasión para, finalmente, ducharse en profundidad. Pensó un poco en lo conversado con su amigo, cantó a viva voz con el champú a modo de micrófono y resolvió pasar por la Biblioteca para devolver "Adiós, Pupurún" y preguntar si tenían la última edición de "Karateka". Quizás incluso se quedaría a repasar sus lecciones de Historia.

-_Y a hablar con ella un rato._- sonrió infantilmente y cerró las llaves de agua.

Se vistió en su uniforme de SeeD y miró al espejo, contento con el resultado. Tomó el libro de su escritorio y se dispuso a salir por la puerta pero dudó. Se mordió el labio inferior, dejó el libro momentáneamente, fue al baño, se puso algo de colonia y retomó camino.


	16. Selphie: castillos en el cielo

**Tratando de crecer**

**Selphie**

**"Castillos en el cielo"**

Selphie se encontraba utilizando la terminal del aula, leyendo las discusiones semi-anónimas del foro del Jardín.

-_Por favor, ¿a quién engañas, Zelly?_- pensó. –_Hm, ¿por qué Trueno agrega la muletilla hasta cuando escribe? No tiene sentido. Me pregunto si Viento escribirá como habla también._- sonrió y, en la soledad de aquella habitación, enserió dramáticamente su rostro, copiando a la antes mencionada, y la imitó. –"HOLA.", "TÚ. BANEADO. SPAMMER.", sí, así sería.- rió para sí. Acallada la risa, su mirada ensombreció. -_¿Qué será de aquellos dos sin Seifer? No es que estuvieran unidos por la cadera, pero casi... ¿Y Seifer?_- dudó un momento y murmuró, clicando aquí y allá, sin mirar realmente. –Me pregunto si estarán en contacto. _Luego del juicio le perdimos el rastro._ ¿A Squall le interesará saber de él?-

Suspiró, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor de los pupitres, moviendo los brazos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y aplaudiendo suavemente cuando sus palmas se encontraban.

–Sea como fuere, que volviera al Jardín sería una insensatez.- frunció el entrecejo, aun repitiendo el movimiento mecánico y manteniendo el andar. –_Aquí no sería tratado mejor que en prisión. Atacó a estas personas. Mató a muchos._- sus ojos se humedecieron. –_Quizás no fue su mano, pero…_- se detuvo con las manos suspendidas a la altura de sus pechos, sin concretar el aplauso, quedando en una posición similar a un abrazo al aire. –Él no estaba en sus cabales. _Eso dijo el tribunal, ¿cierto? Igual que Ma… Edea, estaba siendo controlado por Artemisa._- entornó los ojos y dejó caer los brazos, algo entumecidos por la posición tan tensa. –Ella es historia. En todos los tiempos, esa desgracia de ser es historia.- relajó los hombros y bajó la mirada. –Pero es demasiado pronto _para perdonarlos con total honestidad. Casi no les recuerdo de cuando estábamos en el Orfanato, no tengo un afecto previo, ni admiración, ni nada que no sea un pasado relativamente cercano._-

Se sentó en su pupitre, sintiendo pesadez en el pecho.

-_No me quedan sino los recuerdos de destrucción y odio. Sus rostros sonriendo ante el dolor de aquellos a quienes quiero._-

Miró el monitor con los ojos perdidos durante un largo rato. Luego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió o, mejor dicho, hizo una mueca que, al ojo inexperto, bien podía haber pasado por sonrisa.

-No voy a ganar nada deprimiéndome._ Ellos no están en mi vida ahora, es más probable que jamás vuelva a ver a Seifer que lo contrario, y Edea, bueno, ya verá qué hace la "Selphie-del-futuro", ¿cierto?_- una voz grave y cavernosa resonó en su cabeza entonces.

-**_Es increíble cómo actúas como una descerebrada._**- Selphie parpadeó, aún se pasmaba cada vez que sucedía.

-_Diablos, Diablo, nunca dejas de sorprenderme._- sonrió. –_Por cierto, no es de "descerebrada", se llama "inteligencia emocional" y ser una persona positiva, cosas que sujetos agretas como tú no entenderían._-

-**_Llámalo como quieras, chiquilla, tú sigue negando y reprimiendo cosas. Mejor para mí: cuando te tires debajo de uno de esos trenes que tanto te gustan, estaré libre para hacer lo que quiera._**-

El Guardián era altamente sarcástico, casi sádico, pero Selphie había aprendido a lidiar con gente así… no sabe ni ella cuándo, pero así fue. Por lo que, cuando hubo un pequeño inconveniente entre Shiva y Diablo (sobre el cual el Comandante nunca se explayó demasiado), Squall ofreció al grupo el Guardián y únicamente ella se entusiasmó con la idea, ya que sólo contaba con Ifrit y Leviatán. Por algún tiempo, los demás miembros del grupo la observaron discretamente, esperando que sucediera algún malentendido o disputa y la joven buscara disponer de aquel, pero jamás ocurrió. Pronto, el tema fue descartado y olvidado.

Concluida la batalla contra Artemisa, los demás sólo enlazaban a sus Guardianes de la Fuerza ante la posibilidad de una batalla importante. Irvine, ni siquiera entonces. Selphie, en cambio, prefería tenerlos siempre consigo; he ahí que pudieran ellos interferir en sus pensamientos a voluntad, aunque eso no era algo usual.

-_Tú, Di, podrías usar un poco de positividad para tu vida, ¿sabes? No todo es negro y terrible._- ella ya había tenido esta conversación pero, por alguna razón, tirarle de las canas al viejo Diablo le hacía sentirse tranquila.

-**_¿Oh, en serio? Genial, voy a salir al mundo a repartir flores y a proclamar la paz mundial.-_** se oyó como si hubiera lanzado un escupitajo, Selphie hizo un gesto de asco. –**_Todo es negro y terrible en la obscuridad, y la obscuridad está en todas partes. Especialmente…-_** ella casi podía oír la sonrisa sardónica. -**_… en las cabezas huecas. Venga, haz algo más productivo que fastidiarme._**- un zumbido que la joven no había percibido pareció desaparecer. Abrió los ojos ampliamente y enfocó la mirada en el monitor.

Intentó escribir para la página del Comité Estudiantil pero no supo sobre qué hacerlo.

-_O por qué hacerlo. Se supone que no estaré aquí mucho tiempo más._- la idea le resultó agridulce.

Se puso de pie, tomó su mochila y empezó a caminar en dirección al elevador. Descendió hasta la planta baja y enfiló hacia el Patio. Abstraída en sus pensamientos, casi no notó a los alumnos a su alrededor. Tampoco los conocía a todos, ya que había muchos estudiantes nuevos con los que ella no había alternado.

Antes de cruzar el umbral del Patio, giró el redondo, miró hacia el centro del Jardín y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-_El Jardín de Balamb ha cambiado mucho sin que nos diéramos cuenta._- y retomó su marcha.

Alcanzó su objetivo, el lugar donde alguna vez se había alzado un escenario, tras esquivar a la muchacha de los patines y a su, aparentemente, nuevo novio, también en patines.

Selphie tiró la mochila al piso, se sentó a su lado, más o menos donde calculaba que hubiera estado el centro del escenario, y alzó la mirada al cielo.

-_¿Qué haré cuando me vaya de aquí?_- se mordió los labios. –_El Comité Estudiantil se irá conmigo. Quizás, entre todas esas personas nuevas, haya alguien que retome mi idea, así como yo la continué de aquel estudiante que dejó ése mensaje tan triste…_- miró con determinación a una nube en forma de pez. –_Yo no. No dejaré mensajes tristes, sino que escribiré algo que entusiasme a la gente, de modo que todos quieran unirse._- sonrió. –_Quiero hacer algo para ayudar a la gente a que olviden las cosas malas, es momento de que las tornas cambien y todo sea alegre y pacífico._- miró sus manos. _-¿Qué puedo hacer? Puedo tocar varios instrumentos y también cantar... y matar monstruos y criaturas, con armas y con magia._- un gesto de angustia cruzó sus ojos verdes por un momento. Forzó sus labios a sonreír. –_Capaz pueda alegrar a la gente con música o aparecer en la tele._- soltó una risita honesta, luego ironizó. –_Por supuesto, ya lo imagino: Selphie, de heroína a superestrella._- se enserió algo sorprendida. –No es tan descabellado.- murmuró, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la falda. Ajustó su mochila y comenzó a caminar.

-_Iré a mi habitación a escribir canciones y buscaré alguna agencia en Timber, ¡del suelo al cielo…!_- sonrió ampliamente y alzó un puño victorioso al cielo que lentamente obscurecía.


	17. Seifer: cero a la izquierda

**Tratando de crecer**

**Seifer**

**"Cero a la izquierda"**

Anochecía, notó desde la ventana del tren. Su cabeza se balanceaba entre su mano y el vidrio frío, empañándose levemente cada vez que exhalaba. Seifer entornó los ojos un momento y soltó un suspiro insonoro al ver pasar y seguir de largo a un grupo de gente por el pasillo. De haber contado con más dinero, hubiera viajado en un camarote privado. Como no era el caso, se estremecía cada vez que percibía la presencia de otro pasajero.

Recordó las palabras del hombre con quien trabajó en Dollet y apretó los labios hasta que formaron una línea estrecha. Cuatro meses, mucha culpa y casi ninguna puerta abierta, se habían encargado de apagarle un poco los humos, lo obligaban a mantener un perfil relativamente bajo; sin embargo, en su fuero interno, seguía ardiendo la misma llama.

Al pasar por un breve túnel subterráneo, el joven rubio contempló su reflejo en la ventana. Tenía el cabello y la barba más largos, y procuraba cubrir su rostro con la capucha de su "nuevo" abrigo (que de nuevo nada tenía, ya que lo había comprado en el ejército de salvación por quince guiles).

Su equipaje y todas sus posesiones constaban de un bolso con dos mudas, un gorro tejido de color negro, su larga gabardina (que procuraba usar lo menos posible para evitar ser reconocido), Hyperion y, sólo como recuerdo, un libro de Historia que jamás devolvió a la biblioteca del Jardín de Balamb. El resto de las cosas que le habían enviado del Jardín, fueron vendidas, trocadas o descartadas: necesitaba más el dinero y la practicidad que los recuerdos. De su breve estancia en Dollet no se había dado el lujo de comprar objetos, excepto el discreto abrigo que vestía, así que casi nada sumó a sus escasas pertenencias.

Rememoró, a su pesar, cómo le habían sido devueltos sus efectos personales y cómo logró liberarse de la pena capital.

Había estado encerrado en una prisión de dos metros cuadrados con escudo anti-magia, y que vagamente le daba lugar para acostarse. Habían pasado días o semanas desde que derrotó a Odín para ser, momentos más tarde, vencido por Gilgamesh. Tras despertar en su celda, contuso y aturdido, su primer movimiento fue, lógicamente, gritar y golpear la dura puerta, mas fue ignorado hasta que su voz se debilitó y sus puños quedaron adoloridos. Se encontraba lánguido y famélico, incomunicado y solo.

Entonces, con la garganta seca y el cuerpo débil, decidió recostarse en el camastro que había a un lado del retrete metálico, hasta que oyó el sonido de una corredera oxidada y giró la cabeza para ver entrar una bandeja que contenía un plato con una carne de aspecto dudoso y una papilla que se asemejaba más a una bola de pelos expulsada por un gato que a algún tipo de verdura, un vaso con agua y unos cubiertos; toda la vajilla era de material descartable. Se sintió como un orate encerrado en un manicomio.

-_"Mi última cena y es basura", recuerdo haber pensado, pero estaba muriéndome de hambre. Si me hubieran tirado la comida en el piso, también la hubiera tragado sin dudarlo ni un segundo._- meditó Seifer y alzó la vista al cielo que ahora presumía una superpoblación de estrellas. –_Me retuvieron algunos días o semanas; era complicado percibir el tiempo._- se ajustó los guantes sin dedos que había conservado de su tiempo en el Jardín de Balamb.

Se trataba de esos guantes que se utilizan normalmente para entrenar con el sable-pistola y que no ampollen las manos hasta formarse las callosidades del uso. El común de la gente no sabía esto y esos desgastados trozos de cuero no tenían más valor que el de la función que pudiera darles Seifer, así que los conservó. Sentimientos como la nostalgia nada tenían que ver.

Las memorias de su encierro regresaron al ver pasar a unos uniformados de Galbadia. Se caló disimuladamente la capucha y fingió mirar los pastizales por la ventana, pero su mente volvía al encierro, a los días eternos, indefinidos e indefinibles, a los maltratos, al hambre, la culpa y la pesada hacha de la pena capital trazando arcos sobre su cabeza…

Luego de algún tiempo, le fue informada la muerte de Artemisa y fue llevado a juicio. De alguna forma, lo declararon inocente de todos los cargos, pero su rostro y sus actos eran bien conocidos en todo Gaya. Los medios de difusión fueron contenidos tanto como se pudo (o quiso) pero su accionar, su nombre y algunas fotos borrosas tomadas furtivamente durante las audiencias, no pudieron ser detenidos.

Al final lo dejaron ir, sí, pero lo habían soltado en un mundo que estaba más que dispuesto a devolverse con intereses la hostilidad que él le había dado.

-_Un exilio implícito…, una muerte lenta._- el joven miró sus manos con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lo despertó el silbato del tren. Seifer no notó cuándo se durmió ni se supo tan cansado. Se agitó al verse en una ciudad, hasta que reconoció el clima factorial de Timber. Faltaban alrededor de dos horas y media para llegar a Fisherman's Horizon. Se reacomodó en su asiento y siguió mirando por la ventana, esta vez, sin embargo, se concentró en el movimiento de la urbe mientras continuaba recordando los eventos que sucedieron a la muerte de Artemisa, el proceso lento y constante que lo había llevado a esa situación paupérrima en la que se encontraba.

-_Los soldados que me vigilaban se encargaron de molerme a palos cuando se supo que saldría libre. Ni hablar de los insultos que se molestaron en escupirme. No me importa; incluso he tenido momentos peores desde entonces._- recordó y miró su equipaje. –_Peor fue el momento en que llegó la caja con mis cosas desde el Jardín. Sin dar la cara siquiera: me cerraron las puertas sin contemplaciones…_- dudó. -_… o, mejor dicho, yo mismo lo hice._-

Seifer nunca fue un sujeto emocional pero se sentía más roto de lo que quería admitir, todavía más quebrado que sus bolsillos. Quizás fue su pasión desmedida lo que lo mantuvo a flote. Era una ambigüedad andante: fuerte y débil, deprimido y eufórico, apático e imparable. Fue, a lo mejor, su rebeldía adolescente (a pesar de todo, no completamente mermada) lo que le permitió luchar contra aquello que vivió en esos cuatro meses: si todos lo querían muerto, lo mínimo que podía hacer era seguir viviendo hasta que no pudiera más.

Por eso, y por no poder contar con nadie (ya que no quería arrastra a Viento y Trueno con él), decidió errar por las ciudades en busca de un lugar donde poder asentarse. El antiguo caballero sería rebelde pero definitivamente no era idiota: desde un inicio tuvo bien claro que en ningún lugar sería fácil, por lo que procuraba ser discreto y, apenas notaba que los nativos comentaban o lo miraban demasiado, tomaba sus cosas y se mudaba al siguiente sitio. Así se manejó desde que lo sacaron por la puerta trasera del tribunal y, prácticamente, de la sociedad.

Seifer se lo había buscado, tal vez con "su consciencia anulada por efectos de la destreza mágica de la hechicera del futuro, conocida como «Artemisa», ahora difunta", como recitaba el dictamen, pero (con el perdón de la ley y todo) él sentía que podría haber dado lucha si hubiera tenido la voluntad de hacerlo.

Pasado un tercio de año, había llegado al punto en que se habían acabado las ciudades y, como los nuevos pueblos de Centra eran poco populosos y ningún Jardín lo admitiría, decidió viajar al aislado pueblo de pescadores. Este había sido su objetivo inicial por sugerencia de Viento, pero debió trabajar para poder pagar el pasaje de tren, ya que el acceso a pie era prácticamente imposible y los viajes eran infrecuentes y caros.

-_Se supone que son pacifistas._- continuó convenciéndose. –_Al menos sé que no me atacarán apenas me vean._-

Seifer abrió los ojos y se vio a sí mismo en aquel carro alegórico de Deling, en el desfile realizado en honor a Edea cuando fue nombrada Embajadora de Galbadia. Observó su avance desde lejos, como si fuera cualquier otro espectador en las gradas, entonces vio a Squall arrojarse hacia su otro Yo, sable-pistola en mano y frialdad en la mirada. Luego aparecieron Irvine (lo reconoció como "el otro niño del Orfanato con el que jugaban" Selphie y él, apenas lo vio, a pesar de la década transcurrida) y Rinoa…, cómo habría de olvidarse de ella.

No la amó, era cierto, pero sí estuvo al borde de enamorarse de ella. Fue así porque vio en aquella muchacha su misma pasión, no obstante lo enfrió su incapacidad de llevar tales sueños a cabo; es más, le enfermaba que sólo hablara y se quejara pero que, al final del día, se quedara sentada, pasiva, segura y cómoda, como la princesa consentida que le habían enseñado a ser. Por eso sólo duraron un verano: él sabía la admiración de la que era objeto, aunque era incapaz en su totalidad de corresponderla, las peleas aumentaron y, para cuando se dio cuenta, todo se había ido por el caño. No es que se quejara: sabía que no hubiera tolerado otro arranque de lágrimas de cocodrilo y que ella se hubiera frustrado cuando él no cumpliera con sus exigencias, por justificadas o meramente esnóbicas que estas fueran.

La imagen de la hechicera mutó en la melena rubia y los ojos gélidos de Quistis. La vio al frente de la clase con esa máscara de seguridad que él siempre supo tan frágil. Ellos casi no habían perdido contacto desde la infancia. Eso no quería decir que se agradaran ni mucho menos pero (a su manera) se defendían entre sí, excepto de ellos mismos. Más de una vez le llegaron rumores sobre la joven intercediendo por él ante profesores y dignatarios del Jardín de Balamb para atenuarle castigos u ofrecerle alguna otra ayuda, como su puesto en el Comité Disciplinario. Él, por su parte, había hecho uso de su poder e influencia con el alumnado para vengar ciertos maltratos y abusos que Quistis había sufrido en sus años de estudiante. Sonrió irónicamente al pensar en lo lejanos que eran esos días. El recuerdo de Quistis lo llevó a Zell.

-_Ja, el gallina debe haber echado una rabieta cuando se enteró que me retiraron los cargos._-

Su relación con él era parecida a la que tenía con Squall. La gran diferencia eran los caracteres de los dos más jóvenes: mientras Zell era explosivo e indiscreto, Squall era parco y (casi totalmente) inalterable. Quizás por eso disfrutaba de torturar al rubio y se sentía tan frustrado cuando del castaño se trataba.

Finalmente, Selphie había sido su compinche en el Orfanato, su compañía más cercana en la infancia; de más está decir que doce años y la destrucción y matanza de casi todo lo que conocía y amaba no era exactamente abono para la planta de la amistad. Seguro lo odiaba, como todos los demás. Era doloroso concebir la idea de que hubiera odio en esos ojos…

Despertó al resonar, una vez más, el pito del tren. Ya había arribado a la aislada ciudad. Al bajar, inhaló el aire fresco de mar y se sintió, en algún nivel, en casa.

Se sentó al costado de la precaria estación, encendió un cigarrillo y dio las primeras pitadas mientras veía alejarse la gran serpiente metálica.

Al avanzar por las calles, notó que la gente lo miraba con la curiosidad propia de la novedad, pero sin agresividad. Algunos, incluso, eran totalmente indiferentes y se mantenían en sus propios asuntos. Tampoco pudo evitar ver unos carteles ofreciendo empleo. Quizás de forma discretísima, pero Fisherman's Horizon era una ciudad en crecimiento.

Avanzó con calma por las calles obscurecidas por la noche. Casi con parsimonia encendió un segundo cigarrillo, cuya brasa iluminó brevemente su rostro bajo de capucha. Inhaló y exhaló el humo con igual discreción.

Avanzó al hotel de la ciudad.

-Buenas noches, ¿tiene teléfono?- preguntó sin rodeos al encargado, un anciano septuagenario que levantó la mirada de un libro tan viejo como él y lo miró desde detrás de sus anchas gafas de leer, que hacían que sus ojos levemente velados se vieran exageradamente grandes.

-Buenas noches, joven. La cabina está en la otra habitación, sólo necesitas meterle dos monedas cada tres minutos. Sírvete.- el viejo señaló una cestita con monedas de a guil, antes de retomar su lectura. Seifer tomó cinco monedas y dejó un billete por el mismo valor en el cesto.

-¿Diga?- preguntó una voz familiar del otro lado del tubo.

-Viento, soy yo. Ya estoy en Fisherman's.- oyó una sonora inhalación.

-Excelente, ¿tienes dónde quedarte? ¿Algún inconveniente?- Seifer la detuvo antes de que la catarata de preguntas se tornara demasiado intensa.

-Estoy bien, quería hacértelo saber apenas bajé del tren porque no sé a qué hora cierran los lugares por aquí y no estaba seguro si iba a haber un teléfono disponible.- hubo un pequeño silencio. –Me siento… tranquilo.- pudo jurar que la oyó sonreír.

-Eso es genial, amigo.- rápidamente agregó. –Si seguías teniendo que mudarte, bien podrías haber terminado en la Villa Shumi.- el rubio soltó una carcajada seca y apoyó una mano en la máquina. Colocó otras dos monedas.

-¿Cómo está todo por allí?-

-Trueno está estudiando para los exámenes finales. Se recibe a fin de semestre.- al muchacho lo acusó un dejo de nostalgia mezclada con culpa al saber que no iba a poder asistir a la graduación de su mejor y único amigo. –Yo sigo en aquel empleo que te conté, no es la gran cosa pero algo de dinero estoy ahorrando, así que no me puedo quejar.-

-¿No tienes exámenes?-

-No voy a rendir demasiados, ya que sólo quiero terminar lo estrictamente obligatorio y largarme. Este Jardín es un asco. Ya no es lo mismo.- agregó con voz más queda.

-Estoy bien, Fuu.- aclaró.

-Sólo evita que te maten.-

-Aquí son todos hippies pacíficos, mujer.- dijo él discretamente y mirando que no hubiera nadie cerca.

-Sí, pero tú eres tú, así que…- calló de repente. –Lo siento, no quise que sonara así.- él resopló una risa.

-Tranquila, Viento, estás paranoica, ¿desde cuándo filtras lo que dices por mí?- miró el tiempo que le quedaba de crédito e insultó para sí. –Escucha, Fuu, te llamaré luego, no tengo más cambio. No te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Adiós.-

-Hasta ot...- llegó a escuchar pero la comunicación se cortó.

Seifer colgó el tubo del teléfono, se acercó al viejo y le pidió la habitación más económica. Al subir las escaleras, planificó que al día siguiente buscaría un empleo y un domicilio más permanente.

-Hm, "permanente".- rió para sí con sarcasmo. Semanas antes el mero concepto le hubiera resultado inconcebible, una cruel sátira del destino.

Ya en el cuarto, dejó su bolso a un lado, se bajó la capucha, abrió la ventana y se asomó para contemplar el paisaje de vasto mar y noche infinita. Una brisa le arremolinó la melena y se hundió en el aroma a mar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, puede que años, Seifer se permitió tener algo parecido a la esperanza.


	18. Capítulo III: ojos llorosos

**Tratando de crecer**

**Capítulo III**

**"Ojos llorosos"**

-¿Squall?- Shu tocó a la puerta, cerrada a cal y canto, de la oficina del Comandante, sin recibir respuesta. –Qué extraño…- murmuró para sí y suspiró. –_No hay remedio, tendrá que esperar hasta más tarde o quizás mañana._-

Lo que la joven SeeD quería informar a su superior era que no había podido hallar a nadie más para incluir en su pequeño grupo de elite. Era complicado pensar en gente que reuniera todas las cualidades que habían conversado y que, además, estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar tanto por la causa.

Mirando el cielorraso iluminado del Jardín desde el elevador, Shu pensó que era mejor de esta manera: cuando se involucran demasiadas personas, los resultados suelen estar afectados por muchas variables y alcanzar el éxito se torna complicado. Además, siempre disponían de la opción de pedir algo específico a una persona, sin envolverla de más en la maraña que habían decidido entretejer.

Enfiló hacia el Patio para despejarse y tomar aire fresco.

-Ah, aire fresco.- suspiró sonriente, echando una bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo. –_Tengo que dejar esta basura._- pensó, mirando el cilindro de papel, a sabiendas que no lo haría.

Le dio un par de caladas más, observando a su alrededor con la mente tan en blanco como le era posible. Demasiado peso en sus hombros. Y el Comandante en silencio.

-_Sin dudas estaba en su oficina, ¿quizás estaba ocupado?_- parpadeó y aspiró el cigarro hasta el filtro. Lo apagó contra una maceta de concreto y tiró la colilla a un cesto de basura. Encendió otro. –_Borrando imagen mental, ugh._- rió para sí irónicamente. –_Tengo casi veintiún años. Mi madre diría que esas ideas son "impropias para una mujer que ya debería buscarse un marido". Por favor._-

Pasó un rato más en la soledad del Patio, hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba tan sola. A la distancia, divisó a Trueno, el antiguo miembro del Comité Disciplinario y amigo y cómplice de Seifer Almasy. Entornó sus profundos ojos negros con recelo. No parecía estar haciendo nada ilegal, sólo leer y fumar (esto último sí estaba en contra del reglamento, pero consideró que dar un discurso antitabaco con aliento a nicotina era salvajemente hipócrita); bien podría hacer aquello ella misma.

-_Tengo entendido que se aplicó mucho a sus estudios en los últimos tiempos, por lo que algunos profesores sospechan que tiene la intención de rendir el examen de SeeD. Hm, está en el límite de edad, esta sería su última chance._- sostuvo el cigarro con la mano laxa, apoyada contra una baranda. –Quizás…- le dio una pitada que le supo amarga. Tiró el cilindro a medio fumar al suelo y lo apagó de un pisotón brusco. –_No, no lo creo. Al menos yo tendría problemas para confiar en un vasallo de la Bruja, aunque fuera "por filiación": apoyó a Seifer, apoyó a la Bruja; así están las cosas._- se agachó, recogió la colilla aplastada y la arrojó al cesto. Sacudió sus manos entre sí, como quien se limpia tierra, y encaminó hacia el interior del Jardín sin dedicar otra mirada al muchacho. Comprobó su reloj y calculó que tenía unos diez minutos para reunirse con Quistis. Miró al centro de la gigante estructura, pensó en Squall y Rinoa y frunció el entrecejo.

Trueno vio la silueta de una mujer moverse y alejarse. Se fijó tras oír un pisotón, como si hubieran aplastado a un insecto contra el suelo. Supuso que sería otra alumna y le ignoró. Lo que hicieran otros no era asunto suyo y no podía perder el tiempo. Suspiró y pasó la página.

-_Viento no me ha contado demasia'o sobre Seifer, tu._- pensó, sin poder enfocarse en la lectura. –_"Está en FH, ahora vete a estudiar", me ha grita'o._- imitó el acento en su cabeza mientras apagaba el cigarrillo a medio fumar contra el banco, que conservó una pequeña mancha de tizne.

A pesar de estar más relajado, sabiendo que su amigo se encontraba bien, no pudo seguir estudiando. Cerró el libro y lo sostuvo por el lomo, todo su cuerpo reflejaba agotamiento. Se frotó un párpado con la mano libre. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía los ojos vidriosos e irritados por el cansancio; iluminados por la farola del Patio, casi parecían anegados en lágrimas.

-_La semana no ha hecho sido empeza' y ya e'stoy cansa'o, tu._- Trueno cargaba un gran peso sobre sus hombros y sentía que nadie se fijaba en ello. Se frotó el cuello con resignación y se puso de pie. –No hay má' remedio, tu.- dijo al aire fresco de la noche, inhaló con fuerza, exhaló abriendo los brazos, y se dirigió a su habitación.


	19. Squall: calle melancolía

**Tratando de crecer**

**Squall**

**"Calle melancolía"**

Squall miraba fijamente a través del vidrio esmerilado, tratando de distinguir, de entre todas las manchas borrosas, esa que pertenecía a Rinoa, reapareciendo por el amplio arco del pasillo del garaje. Tenía horas yendo y viniendo entre la silla de su escritorio, aquel rincón junto a la ventana, el piso y el baño de su oficina.

No había salido ni pedido que le trajeran comida, pero aquello no era inconveniente, ya que no hubiera podido pasar bocado. No podía sino pensar en ella. Ella. Ella que lo engañó. Ella que lo dejó. Sintió ira y tristeza. Se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio y puso el rostro entre las manos.

-_¿Cómo pudo hacerme algo así? ¿¡Por qué lo hizo!?_- rugió y, con un amplio manotazo, mandó a volar la lámpara de su escritorio, que chocó contra el muro y cayó al suelo en trizas.

Quedó de pie mirando los trozos de vidrio y plástico, liberando tensión en jadeos erráticos.

Ése ser reactivo y doliente no siempre había sido él. No demasiado tiempo antes, esto no le hubiera dolido, al menos no de esta forma. Sintió calor y ahogo, por lo que colgó su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla y se deshizo de los guantes. Se frotó el rostro obsesivamente, como tratando de hacer desaparecer una suciedad que no existía.

Caminó cual fiera enjaulada, forzándose a recordar cada gesto y palabra de ella. Buscaba en su mente un mínimo lugar para la duda, para pensar que, quizás, hubiera algo en toda esa maraña que vida que él pudiera hacer para recuperarla.

-_Pero… ¿Realmente la quiero de vuelta?_- miró al vacío con los párpados caídos.

Squall siempre se había caracterizado por ser un joven lógico y racional, nada emotivo, sentimental o explosivo. A cualidades como estas, debía muchode su éxito como SeeD; después de todo, un Comandante de diecisiete años no era algo que se viera todos los días. Era cierto que había sucedido en circunstancias extraordinarias, pero son los malos tiempos los que sacan a la luz a los buenos hombres. Squall Leonhart era uno de los mejores y el mundo entero era testigo.

Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó el anillo dorado con un engarce de diamante y destellos azulados que él había elegido para su compromiso. Lo sostuvo con su pulgar e índice y lo acercó y alejó de su rostro, tratando de ver algo en él que no hubiera visto en las tres horas que se pasó en la joyería de Esthar la tarde que lo escogió. Entonces miró el anillo de Gryphus, que Rinoa le había devuelto tiempo antes, y que usaba en esa misma mano.

Una delicada cinta de oro y una fiera de plata luchaban entre aquellos dedos. Tragó saliva y apretó el puño. Luego lo relajó y, con un suspiro resignadísimo, guardó la argolla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Estaba cansado. Sólo habían transcurrido diez horas desde que había visto por última vez a Rinoa pero su cuerpo las resentía como si de días se trataran.

-_Fui preparado para soportar el doble de este tiempo a la intemperie y en climas extremos, ya sea de pie, acuclillado o haciendo cuerpo a tierra, y para aguantar días sin comida o agua… Pero viene esta mujer y me transforma en un feto jadeante y desvalido._- el joven soldado resopló una carcajada irónica y se frotó el rostro y el cabello, dejándolo más despeinado de lo usual.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, hincó los codos y sostuvo su cabeza, intentando con todas sus fuerzas enfocarse y pensar, mas su mente estaba en blanco, ya no podía ni siquiera resignarse a pensar en la rastrera** ella**.

Entonces, alguien tocó la puerta. Él se puso de pie de golpe y se le acercó, quedando parado en el centro mismo de la estancia. Recordaba haberla cerrado con llave a pocos minutos de irse la joven Bruja, sabía que no había riesgo de que nadie entrara sin su permiso.

-_Y a quien se le ocurra intentarlo…_- pensó, rozando la empuñadura de la Lionheart en una caricia casi romántica.

Sólo Shu había llamado a la puerta alrededor de una hora antes, calculó, notando que faltaban escasos minutos para la medianoche. Él la ignoró, claro está: el joven se había entrenado para hace caso omiso a la gente de manera en que se rindieran y no volvieran a intentar acercársele. Estrechó la mirada. Sólo Quistis y Rinoa habían perseverado más allá de cualquier mirada asesina y conversaciones que terminaban en ellas hablando solas.

Volvieron a tocar, esta vez de manera más insistente. Squall despertó de sus pensamientos y frunció el entrecejo hasta que la cicatriz de su rostro quedó estrecha como una arruga.

-Squall, ¿estás ahí?- era Shu otra vez, reconoció el Comandante, relajándose levemente. Aun así, deseaba estar solo y ella insistía en interferir con eso.

-_Vete._- dijo en su mente, como si ella fuera a acatar la orden, encarando intensamente el portal.

-Sé que estás ahí. Necesito hablar de algo importante.- la voz apagada por la pesada puerta sonaba tensa, pero el muchacho simplemente no soportaría la presencia de nadie más; necesitaba desesperadamente estar solo. Después de arriesgar el cuero para salvar el mundo, como mínimo eso podían concederle…

-_¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame solo!_- gritó en su cabeza, haciendo un gesto tan rabioso que, de haber sido visto por alguien, tranquilamente podrían haberlo llamado "aterrador".

-Te dejaré tranquilo por ahora, pero mañana tendremos que hablarlo. Buenas noches.- oyó los pasos alejarse y se relajó notablemente. Se pasó una mano por la frente. Estaba sudando.

El joven sabía que había perdido totalmente la templanza, que la revelación que le había golpeado en la cara esa tarde lo había desencajado hasta el punto de ignorar sus responsabilidades. Él era el Comandante, la cara visible del Jardín de Balamb, el líder, el héroe, él era un SeeD, demonios… Por todas esas razones es que debía descargar todo su agobio puertas adentro y nunca dudar delante de nadie. Debía ser inexpugnable, invencible, todopoderoso. Debía estar por encima de los demás hombres, o al menos así había de ser visto, ya que sabía (aunque no le resultara ni un poco agradable el concepto) que era el ejemplo a seguir de muchísima gente. Los dolores humanos no tenían lugar en esa construcción que sus actos y la sociedad habían hecho de él y su figura.

Squall llevaba esta carga como lo hacía con sus demás responsabilidades: con toda su fuerza de voluntad. No era de su gusto dejar las cosas a medias, y, con todo, disfrutaba de su trabajo, aunque a veces deseara poder volver a ser uno más en lugar de "el tipo al que todos miran cuando camina por cualquier lugar del Jardín". Siempre había mantenido un perfil bajo y aquello era lo único que lo incomodaba, aun así, aceptaba su rol y lo cumplía magistralmente (bajo la condición inamovible de que jamás lo obligaran a hablar en público más de cinco minutos o a hacer relaciones públicas, que es, según él, "el nombre elegante para 'lamerle el trasero a alguien con más dinero o influencia'").

A lo lejos, sonó una única campanada, marcando el inicio de la primera hora de la madrugada.

Se sentó nuevamente. Estaba extenuado pero se sentía incapaz de dormir. Se frotó el rostro y mesó el cabello cansinamente.

-_Me gustaría…_- comenzó, incómodo por cómo continuaba ése tren de pensamiento. Bajó la mirada. –_Quisiera tener a alguien con quien hablar. No quiero una respuesta a una gran pregunta, falsas esperanzas o una solución mágica, sino simplemente alguien capaz de escucharme en silencio. Alguien como Elle._- suspiró. –_No va a pasar. Hace semanas que no sé de ella y, lo último que me dijo fue que iba a estar con los SeeD blancos en Centra para vigilar que todo estuviera tranquilo por los nuevos poblados._- se resignó pero también se sintió contento por ella. Quizás alejados pero cada uno intentaba poner su granito de arena para cuidar el frágil equilibrio que parecía haber alcanzado el mundo.

Comenzó a caminar por toda su oficina. Ya no esperaba a Rinoa. Ella no volvería esa noche.

-_Quizás nunca._- ponderó, bajando la mirada. Había habido tiempos mejores pero nada justificaba lo que ella hizo y dijo, al menos no para él.

Volvió a rumiar sobre lo mismo, negociando inútilmente con circunstancias que escapaban de sus manos. Por qué lo había dejado, por qué así…

Se sintió vulnerable y trató de mantenerse tan entero como le fuera posible porque en cuestión de horas debía volver a mostrarse como el Comandante Leonhart, héroe de la Segunda Guerra de la Bruja y líder del gran Jardín de Balamb.

En algunas horas se lavaría el rostro y abriría la puerta a quien deseara verlo, pero eso sería luego; ahora sólo necesitaba estar solo y pensar en ella y en todo, hasta que se empachara de angustia y no quedara sino ponerse la máscara de ser omnipotente que todos querían ver.

-_Me abrí a ella y todo lo que hizo fue clavarme un puñal._- su mente seguía haciéndole daño. –_Igual que con Elle y Edea cuando era niño; ellas al final me abandonaron..._- quedó de pie en el centro de su despacho, con la mirada vacía clavada en el vidrio esmerilado. -_Todos aquellos a quienes me acerco demasiado acaban por dejarme atrás, por alejarse de mí._- pensó. Se supo a sí mismo solo y de pie en medio de una oficina gris y no pudo más consigo mismo. Dos lágrimas cargadas trazaron sus pálidas mejillas.

Sabía que tendría que encarar al mundo eventualmente pero esas horas de soledad las exprimiría al máximo, saciando su dolor, su desasosiego y su ira.

* * *

_Tengo TERRIBLES problemas con Squall. No me convence del todo lo que escribo de él, aunque creo haber captado la idea lo suficientemente bien como para no sacarlo del todo del personaje. En el capítulo próximo se redondea la idea, con un giro bastante "inesperado", creo._

_En fin, necesito sus críticas más que nunca con él, por favor._

_¡Muchas gracias!_

_Exodya.-_


	20. Irvine: vacaciones permanentes

**Tratando de crecer**

**Irvine**

**Vacaciones permanentes**

Un hecho poco conocido por la mayoría de las personas es que Irvine Kinneas es un sujeto extremadamente madrugador, especialmente cuando se trata de escapar de la cama de alguien que tiene pareja y a sabiendas que esta última está en camino.

-Toma tus botas, ¡escóndete ahí!- gritó en un murmullo la chica, tirándole el calzado al cuarto de baño. –Oh, rayos…- la escuchó decir él, sentado en el inodoro, como tantas otras veces en su vida, poniéndose la ropa con calma. Un brazo apareció una milésima de segundo y le arrojó su sombrero. Él se pasó el pulgar por el mentón con una sonrisa ladina.

Tocaron a la puerta. Oyó a la muchacha contestar con una falsa voz somnolienta. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado la misma actuación por parte de decenas de personas? Perdió la cuenta, pero se preguntó cómo la gente aún se tragaba esa excusa.

-¡Dame un segundo, cariño! ¡No estoy presentable!- ella abrió la puerta del baño en un santiamén, se adecentó un poco frente al espejo y volteó a verlo. –Espero que te haya gustado la despedida.- le guiñó el ojo e hizo una sonrisa seductora, él se la devolvió. –Quédate aquí, dejaré la puerta abierta así puedes irte. Espera diez minutos desde que no oigas más ruido.-

-Seguro. Que estés bien.- le deseó él, robándole un beso. Ella soltó una risita y se fue.

Oyó conversación pero no le dio la más mínima importancia, sólo se vistió en silencio y, tras notar que la pareja se había ido del cuarto, se enjuagó la boca y peinó un poco para hacer pasar el tiempo. Una vez cumplidos los diez minutos, salió naturalmente por la puerta, sin demasiado sigilo o espamentos. Eso, al final, acababa por llamar más la atención.

Fue a su habitación, se cepilló los dientes y rearmó su bolso. No demasiado tiempo atrás, se había llevado sus cosas desde el Jardín de Galbadia hasta el de Balamb, y ahora tocaba partir otra vez.

Se ahorraba los libros y los apuntes, ya que los primeros eran prestados del Jardín y los otros, se los había dejado a Zell por insistencia de este, que aun guardaba la esperanza de que los necesitara en un futuro. El francotirador miró las estanterías vacías con algo de melancolía.

No contaba con demasiada ropa aunque sí tenía un par de abrigos algo aparatosos, puesto que el clima de la zona de Galbadia en la que él había vivido casi toda su vida se caracterizaba por tener nieve tres meses al año.

Al final, una valija rebosante fue suficiente para todo.

-Afortunadamente.- murmuró. –No quiero viajar demasiado cargado.- las botellas de alcohol servirían para "despedida" esa noche: sólo Zell, Selphie y él, como siempre. –_De los demás me despediré a lo largo del día, pero con ellos necesito algo más._- suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Todo se veía más genérico sin sus cosas. -¿Qué me falta?- repasó mentalmente y todo estaba allí.

Tenía algo de dinero en efectivo pero la mayoría del tiempo pensaba manejarse con tarjeta, dado que empezaría por ir a grandes ciudades. El dinero ya no era un problema para él o para los demás Héroes de la Segunda Guerra de la Bruja. No eran exactamente millonarios, pero les habían entregado una remuneración en efectivo que les permitía manejarse cómodamente por un buen tiempo si cuidaban bien sus gastos, o bien comprarse alguna propiedad y poder empezar austeramente pero con un pedazo de tierra propio. La cuestión es que ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para considerar esa última idea, especialmente cuando todos disponían del Jardín y sus comodidades por una renta mínima (especialmente dirigida a ellos seis, ya que la Administración buscaba retenerlos a toda costa).

Finalmente estaba el infame sobre de papel _craft_ que reposaba en el escritorio, con su resignación dentro. Irvine sonrió melancólicamente. El pase a la libertad. Lo primero que haría sería llevar el documento. Tomó aire, como si se preparara para recibir un baldazo de agua helada y encaminó hacia la sencilla oficina del hombre más poderoso que había conocido.

Irvine sabía que mientras antes hablara con Squall, mejor. Él era el Comandante después de todo, debía saber que se iba, ¿no?, y, si bien no iba buscando que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión (el vaquero estaba más que decidido), dentro de él había una especie de esperanza de que al joven líder le afectara su partida de una forma no íntegramente amistosa…, al menos eso pensaba hasta que, el día anterior, había visto a Rinoa subiendo en el ascensor con esa mirada que hizo que su ilusión se desinflara un poco. Más tarde, el mismo día, oyó el rumor de que la muchacha había terminado su relación con el Comandante, hizo las maletas y se largó del Jardín sin despedirse de nadie. Entonces toda su fantasía se fue al demonio.

-Parece un éxodo masivo, carajo, ¿y justo ahora tenía que darse cuenta que él no es para ella?- maldijo en voz baja mientras caminaba, apretando levemente el sobre de manila que contenía su carta de renuncia.

Sabía que Rinoa era el centro del mundo para Squall, ¡rayos!, incluso puede que fuera todo su mundo. Quistis, Zell, Selphie y él eran meros satélites cercanos, pero no lo suficiente como para eclipsar la partida de la joven bruja.

El vaquero se sentía algo culpable debido a su secreta competencia con la Bruja por el afecto del Comandante, pero no podía evitar haber desarrollado ciertos sentimientos hacia el no sólo atractivo, sino también maduro, competente y sensible líder. Quizás en un principio lo había movido la admiración; sin embargo la tonta confusión, la agitación, las manos sudorosas y, especialmente, los fantaseos no aptos para menores de dieciocho años, le habían dado la pauta de que sus intenciones hacia el joven Leonhart no eran del todo amistosas.

Todo este torbellino emocional era algo que procuraba tratar con discreción: sólo Zell y Selphie conocían sus sentimientos, y no era un tema que trataran asiduamente, y tampoco flirteaba con Squall. No había que ser un genio para saber que cualquier acción era una traición hacia Rinoa, quien podía haberlos dejado de lado y estar juntándose con el grupo de idiotas del Jardín, pero (como bien dicen) "toda amistad, incluso la que se ha roto, tiene derechos que no prescriben fácilmente". A los seis héroes los había unido el destino y la tragedia, no eran amigos por opción, pero eran personas con las que podían contar fuera cual fuera la circunstancia que los requiriera y eso valía para ellos más que muchas (sino todas las) amistades que habían tenido antes de los eventos de la Segunda Guerra de la Bruja. Algo poderoso los unía en mayor o menor medida, algo que iba más allá del tiempo y el espacio.

Al sonar la campanilla del elevador, el vaquero despertó de sus pensamientos. Negó levemente intentando espabilarse y tocó la puerta del despacho de Squall.

-¡Ey, Squall! Soy yo, Irvine.- exclamó antes que del otro lado pudiera emitirse sonido alguno. Estaba ansioso sentía sus manos húmedas.

-Pasa, Irvine.- pronunció, del otro lado del portón, una versión más apagada de la voz de su comandante. El vaquero tragó saliva y mantuvo una expresión seria al abrir la puerta, procurando no parecer parco, pero no pudo sostenerla al ver el rostro del objeto de su afecto.

El cabello de Squall, que normalmente era "prolijamente alborotado" (como acertadamente lo había descripto Selphie en una ocasión), mostraba rastros de haber sido mesado hasta el hartazgo, estaba aplastado en algunos sectores y parado en otros; su torso sólo estaba cubierto por una remera arrugada y no había rastro alguno de su chaqueta de cuero o de su uniforme de SeeD (tan preciado y orgullosamente vestido por el Comandante todos los días), sus manos estaban desnudas, estampadas contra el escritorio, viéndose tan frágiles como el resto de él; su postura, siempre tan regia, tan poderosa, había sido reemplazada por un par de hombros caídos y un mentón angular y delicado que por poco no tocaba su pecho; sus cejas, que parecían cargar el peso del mundo, afinaban y alargaban la rojiza cicatriz que cruzaba su nariz; sus labios se veían resecos y resquebrajados, apretados en una línea pálida; finalmente, los ojos de Squall, esos hermosos ojos que Irvine miraba eternamente en sueños, se veían apagados y perdidos, rojizos e hinchados y lucían unas ojeras de esas que sólo pueden ser producto del llanto y la falta de sueño.

-¿Qué sucede, Irvine?- preguntó el más joven, moviendo casi forzosamente sus labios para hablar y sus ojos para mirarlo.

El francotirador, muy perceptivo y empático, notó que ése era un Squall quebrado tratando de disimular que lo estaba. Y fallando miserablemente, de más está decir.

Con un sorpresivo autocontrol y sin hacer espamentos, Irvine dio la vuelta al escritorio de su amigo, dejó el infame sobre con su renuncia encima del mismo y, antes de que el Comandante hiciera un gesto para mirar su contenido, lo abrazó estrechamente. Pudo sentir que Leonhart estaba rígido, mas no podía ver su rostro. Ninguno dijo nada durante algunos segundos, largos segundos…

-_Squall, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti ahora._- pensó el vaquero, hincado junto a la silla del escritorio, antes de aflojar levemente su agarre.

-No, no…- murmuró lastimosamente el Comandante, estrechando la tela de la espalda del abrigo de Irvine, quien dejó de alejarse. –Me siento tan patético.- reconoció momentos después, apoyando su frente en el hombro del otro, mas no dejó ir al francotirador.

-Squall, sé que todo lo que pueda decir no sirve de nada, que sientes que este es el fin del mundo, pero estoy… estamos aquí a tu lado.- corrigió, a la vez que apoyaba su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su desconsolado amigo, en un gesto más romántico de lo pretendido.

Pasaron varios minutos de lágrimas silenciosas en los que ambos terminaron arrodillados sobre la alfombra de la oficina, detrás del escritorio. Ninguno tenía apuro y ambos tenían angustias; sorprendentemente, el único que las expresó fue el Comandante, así de roto por dentro estaba. Irvine, por su parte, sabía que su pena de amor estaba más en su cabeza que en el mundo real y, por más egoísta que pudiera ser por momentos, lo cierto es que era un devoto de sus amigos y hubiera hecho lo que sea con tal de ayudarlos.

-¿Alguna vez te sentiste solo en una multitud?- preguntó Squall, casi colgándose con desesperación del abrigo de Irvine. El más alto se mantuvo en silencio, pero sí, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el otro joven. –Así me siento yo, así me mantuve toda mi vida hasta que Rinoa apareció… y ahora se fue, ahora estoy solo otra vez. Odio esto, lo odio, la odio a ella por dejarme, ¡la odio por hacerme amarla, por mostrarme que existía algo más, algo mejor, y por dejarme así! Me dejó más solo y más roto que al principio. Era más fácil vivir sin saber que esto existía, ¿sabes?- Irvine se mordió los labios antes de hablar.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Squall.- y escuchó al susodicho soltar una carcajada irónica.

-Sé que es exagerado hasta el ridículo. Lo siento, pero todo esto es tan nuevo y tan…- se interrumpió, incapaz de encontrar el término preciso.

-Abrumador. Lo sé.- concluyó acertadamente el mayor.

Con extremo cuidado, tomó una mínima distancia para mirarlo a los ojos. Se encontró con esa mirada cansada pero, ciertamente, más calmada de lo que la encontró. Su campo visual se centró en los labios finos del otro, y tragó saliva nerviosamente. Entonces Squall le agradeció y dijo su nombre, e Irvine tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cometer una locura.

-Ya estoy más tranquilo. Realmente te lo agradezco.- murmuró con los párpados bajos, más por agotamiento que otra cosa.

El vaquero le alejó un poco más y, como para controlarse, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un pequeño apretón y una sonrisa.

Se hizo el silencio. El francotirador podía oír su corazón galopando en su pecho. Tosió en su puño para aclarar su garganta y crear otro ruido, no fuera cosa que el joven que tenía delante pudiera oírlo también.

-Debo admitir que me sorprende que…- comenzó el vaquero y el otro muchacho alzó los hombros y bajó levemente la cabeza. Rápidamente agregó. -¡No es que me moleste! Al contrario, sólo me sorprende… haber sido yo.-

El Comandante asintió y lo miró intensamente. Irvine notó que el león se alzaba lentamente en él, afortunadamente.

-No pude dormir en toda la noche. Me la pasé pensando y repasando cada detalle de ayer, de las últimas semanas, de los últimos meses…- negó levemente y se puso de pie, el otro joven hizo lo mismo. –Sigo sin entenderlo y quizás ése es el punto; realmente no lo sé.- se aprolijó un poco las arrugas de la remera y el cabello. –Esas ideas que dije las pensé obsesivamente en mi cabeza por horas y horas. Lo que al final me hizo realmente oírlas y comprenderlas fue poder decírselas a alguien. Decírtelas a ti, Irvine.- precisó, calzándose la chaqueta que descolgó de la silla de su escritorio. El corazón del mayor dio un respingo. –Ahora que estoy más tranquilo puedo continuar sin flaquear. El resto, eventualmente se irá, lo sé, así ha sido siempre.- entonces se puso los guantes de cuero negro, se sentó en su sillón, hincó los codos en el escritorio, juntó los dedos de sus manos y lo miró con la misma mirada de siempre; ni siquiera el cansancio era visible, sólo un leve enrojecimiento. –Entonces, ¿qué necesitas, Irvine?- preguntó, marcando para nada sutilmente el final de esa parte de la conversación.

El vaquero inhaló, enormemente desconcertado. El Comandante era tremendamente cínico, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Sonrió de lado. Esta parte secreta del guerrero del sable pistola le resultó en extremo atrayente, en la forma más extraña y perturbadora que pudiera ocurrírsele. Se pasó el pulgar por el mentón.

-_Lástima que no pueda ser._- pensó con ironía.

Con el largo índice que usaba para jalar del disparador de sus rifles, arrastró el sobre de manila encima del escritorio hasta hacerlo chocar con los codos del joven que tenía delante, quien lo miró de lado antes de tomar el documento.

Mientras el otro leía, el vaquero daba la vuelta al escritorio y se sentaba en la silla al frente de este, quedando sentado directamente delante de su amigo. Ajustó el ala del sombrero para observar mejor la ausencia total de reacciones del muchacho. La ceja alzada le resultó bastante notable, pero lo disimuló. El más joven se aclaró la voz.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?- preguntó secamente. El vaquero sonrió y asintió con seguridad. Lo estaba, vaya si lo estaba. –Entonces…- comenzó, firmando el documento, con su caligrafía pequeña, angular y levemente inclinada hacia la izquierda. –Ya.- le extendió el papel. –Puedes quedarte hasta mañana, así preparas tus cosas y demás.- ambos se pusieron de pie.

Irvine le extendió la mano por encima del escritorio y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Squall, ha sido un verdadero placer estar a tu lado.- el otro la tomó con determinación, observándolo con sus tormentosos ojos grises. –Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme: cuentas conmigo.- asintió, reafirmando sus dichos.

-Espero que encuentres lo que realmente estás buscando.- respondió sencillamente. La sonrisa del vaquero flaqueó un microsegundo y luego se hizo más grande, dio un pequeño apretón a la mano querida y entornó los ojos. Se dejaron ir.

Sin decir otra palabra, Irvine tomó el sobre y caminó hasta la puerta, volteó levemente la cabeza e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Squall sólo se quedó de pie, inexpresivo, del otro lado del escritorio, pero ya había dicho más que suficiente y el corazón del vaquero estaba más que satisfecho.


	21. Selphie: si siguiera mi instinto

**Tratando de crecer**

**Selphie**

**Si siguiera mi instinto"**

-Hola, Quis, ¿cómo va todo?- preguntó la joven a su amiga, entrando al aula que la segunda tenía asignada.

La rubia se puso tensa por un momento, luego se relajó. Estaba corrigiendo ensayos, notó Selphie, así que procuraría ser breve.

-Estoy bien, ¿tú?- respondió la instructora, girando para encararla pero mirando de reojo los papeles que tenía delante. La castaña le sonrió abiertamente.

-Puedes seguir corrigiendo, no tienes que guardar tanto las formas conmigo, mujer.- la otra le devolvió el gesto, algo apenada y se volcó a su trabajo nuevamente. -¿Quieres que te ayude? Así sea marcando en lápiz "correcto" o "incorrecto", creo que te haría las cosas más fáciles.- ofreció la menor, haciendo los gestos como si escribiera en el aire. Por toda respuesta, la mayor levantó la cabeza y la miró como si le hubiera propuesto matar a todo el Jardín y bañarse en su sangre. La castaña alzó las manos en un gesto defensivo. –Olvida lo que dije.-

Quedarse de pie junto a una profesora que corregía ensayos después de clases ciertamente le hacía sentirse una alumna. La SeeD meditó sobre el corto tiempo que le quedaba en un rol similar, puesto que no podía considerarse exactamente parte del alumnado desde que se había graduado como la élite del Jardín.

-Lamento la espera. ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo, Selphie?- inquirió, tras escribir algo junto a una respuesta y reacomodarse los lentes.

La guerrera del nunchaku ciertamente admiraba mucho a su amiga y la constancia que tenía con su trabajo (aunque fuera el más aburrido de la historia). Jamás la veía quejarse, aunque estuviera cansada o atareada, y siempre tenía un gesto de ayuda para todo aquel que la necesitara.

-Sólo… quiero contarte algo.- tomó aire y continuó. -Tengo pensado irme del Jardín. Irvine también, es más, creo que hoy llevó su resignación.- dijo de un tirón. Mientras más rápido pasara la parte incómoda, mejor.

La joven instructora la miró sorprendida. Se quitó las gafas y acomodó un mechón de cabello dorado detrás de su oreja.

-Cielos…- alzó los hombros. Selphie quiso meterse en un pozo y morir allí. -¿Se van juntos?- la castaña rió abiertamente y negó con la cabeza.

–Irvy se va mañana, seguramente vendrá a saludarte en algún momento del día; yo voy a ir a Timber esta semana para ver una oferta laboral y, si hay suerte, quizás la semana que viene...- no necesitaba concluir mejor esa oración, lo dicho era suficiente. La rubia asintió.

-¿Por qué has tomado esta decisión?- el entrecejo fruncido con curiosidad, y no con decepción o enojo, tranquilizó notoriamente a la más joven.

-La verdad es que deseo algo distinto para mí y mi futuro. No quiero ser un soldado ni destruir vidas, Quis. Ya he tenido suficiente.- su amiga asintió.

-Lo comprendo.- le sonrió con una pincelada de tristeza. –Me apena saber que no estarás cerca por mucho tiempo más, pero entiendo que quieras algo diferente.-

Selphie cambió su peso de un pie a otro y se frotó un hombro.

-Gracias. Es un alivio oír eso.-

Quisitis continuó corrigiendo y, haciendo uso de su notable atención dividida, ambas amigas compartieron detalles sobre el futuro que esperaba crear la menor.

-¿Dijiste que irás a Timber?- corroboró la rubia, mordiéndose discretamente el labio inferior.

-Así es. Esta tarde me confirman día y horario, pero se supone que será el jueves por la tarde o el viernes por la mañana, a más tardar.- la guerrera del látigo inhaló profundamente. -¿Sucede algo?-

-Ratifícamelo tan pronto como puedas, tengo un favor que pedirte mientras estás allá.- la curiosidad y el apagado tono de la mayor hizo que la castaña se le aproximara. –Tendrás que hacer uso de tus dotes actorales.- le guiñó un ojo y Selphie sonrió ampliamente.

-Cuenta conmigo.- luego se enserió. -¿Te sientes bien, Quis? Estás algo pálida.- la otra desvió la mirada.

-Me salté el desayuno.- confesó, soltando un suspiro. –Muero por una taza de café.-

Sin embargo, sonó la campana y, segundos después, una catarata de alumnos llegó, por lo que Selphie se vio obligada a retirarse, saludando a su amiga con la mano, gesto que le fue devuelto de manera mucho más sutil.

La joven SeeD avanzó por los pasillos algo preocupada por su amiga pero también aliviada de saber que no estaba en contra de su partida. Inspiró satisfecha al alzar la vista y ver el sol en su cénit con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados.

-_Escribí cinco canciones nuevas, mejoré tres que ya tenía y tengo otras cuatro a medias. A este ritmo, para el jueves o viernes, podré grabar un demo._- sonrió ampliamente ante la idea.

Estaba muy emocionada, casi eufórica por la expectativa. Tenía plena confianza en su talento y carisma. Sabía que podía haber gente tan o más capaz que ella, pero no dudaba de ser un buen proyecto para cualquier agencia de talentos.

Notó a Zell saliendo de la Biblioteca y avanzó brincando hacia él, finalmente dio un salto y abrazó su cuello al grito de "¡hola, Zelly!". De no haber sido tan robusto el rubio, seguro hubieran acabado en el piso.

-Hola, Selph.- respondió incómodamente su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella, desprendiéndose y mirando alrededor. Notó a la chica con trenzas de la Biblioteca. –Aw, ¡nuestro pequeño Zelly está creciendo!- le burló.

-¡Oye!- se quejó, reacomodando el cuello de su uniforme de SeeD con tanta dignidad como le era posible. Luego susurró. -¿Está mirando?- la castaña sonrió y, tan sutilmente como de ella podía esperarse, se fijó.

-Mm, ¡sí!- contestó, haciendo una tonada musical, sonriente y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Venga, vámonos, no quiero ser muy obvio.- ordenó él, mordiendo su labio inferior para contener el (aun así) obvio gesto de alegría.

Caminaron lado a lado por los pasillos, comentándose mutuamente las nuevas noticias: ella, sobre la oportunidad en Timber; él, sobre la chica de la Biblioteca.

-Ayer hablamos un rato. Hoy le pregunté si estaba saliendo con alguien.- él bajó la mirada, sonriendo tímidamente. –Se sonrojó y dijo que no, es demasiado linda…-

Selphie soltó una risita de alegría y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Eso significa que puedes invitarla a salir.- el rubio volteó de golpe y le echó un vistazo con los párpados bien abiertos y un gesto pasmado.

-Eso… creo.- afirmó, sin demasiada confianza. –Quizás en algún tiempo, no quiero apresurarme ni parecer un baboso; recién estamos hablando de cosas más o menos personales y… tú sabes.- ella se paró de golpe, con los brazos en jarra y una mueca falsamente ofendida.

-¡Disculpa! ¿No fue ella la que fue a Balamb expresamente a llevarte una revista que tranquilamente podrías haber comprado en cualquier otro lado?- preguntó retóricamente, ya que estaba cien por ciento segura de que así había sido.

-Pues, sí, pero, ya ves…- la guerrera lo interrumpió, señalándolo con un índice acusador.

-¿Y no fue ella la que estuvo prácticamente pegada a ti en la fiesta que se lanzó en honor a nuestra victoria, cuatro meses atrás?- el artista marcial tragó saliva y asintió. –Entonces, ¿qué haces hablando conmigo? ¡Ve a invitarla a salir! Recuerda: "camarón que se duerme, es cartera".- él rió a carcajadas y le dio un estrecho abrazo.

-La frase es "camarón que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente" o "cocodrilo que se duerme, es cartera"; no estoy seguro a cuál te referías.- rectificó burlonamente al soltarla.

-¡Es lo mismo! Ya, vete antes de que algún otro te gane de mano.- dijo ella, picándole el lado por marcarle su equivocación.

-Eres la mejor, Selph. Por cierto, nos veremos a la noche: Irvine quiere hacer una "despedida".- aclaró, gesticulando las comillas, y se retiró.

La muchacha se despidió con un gesto de su mano y se acomodó un poco el cabello al caminar.

Dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, no pudo evitar notar la cantidad de alumnos nuevos que había; eran de todas las edades, así que seguramente se trataba de transferencias de otros Jardines o, sencillamente, nuevos aspirantes.

-_Entre todos ellos debe haber alguien a quien le importe el Festival: no puede dejar de existir alguien así._- se dijo, orgullosa. No podía hablar con todos y cada uno de ellos, pero sí podía hacer un panfleto, hacer copias y dejar un mensaje en la web del Jardín. –_Lo haré cuando regrese de Timber. No quiero dejar este lugar sin Comité del Festival Estudiantil; debo seguir a mi corazón._- asintió, llena de entusiasmo, y pensó en un ritmo alegre y movido para una canción sobre su evento favorito. Eso, sin lugar a dudas, ilusionaría a más de uno.


	22. Capítulo III, parte dos

**Tratando de crecer**

**Capítulo III, parte dos**

**"Con la frente marchita"**

-Bueno…, dímelo, vamos.- dijo Edea. Cid levantó la vista de su plato, con los ojos bien abiertos detrás de sus amplias gafas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó él, haciéndose el desentendido. Ella suspiró y lo miró, como diciéndole que no se hiciera el tonto. Códigos de parejas de muchos años. –Estoy preocupado.-

-Los chicos sabrán manejarse, cariño.- afirmó ella, tomándole de la mano por encima de la mesa. Él asintió, pero ella notó que tragó saliva y que la cara de circunstancia seguía inamovible. –No me estás diciendo todo, ¿verdad?- él negó obedientemente. Hubo un silencio. -¿Seifer?-

-Debo ir a buscarlo, Edea.- ella le apretó levemente la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Ya sabía yo que no dejabas el Jardín sólo por mí.- el hombre la encaró de repente. -¡Es broma, es broma!- exclamó defensivamente, alzando las manos y riendo. Se enserió pronto. -¿Sabes algo de él? ¿Dónde está o quién puede saberlo?-

Cid negó e hizo un gesto de preocupación.

-Le pedí a Squall que le siguiera el rastro pero lo perdimos de vista pronto.- se pasó una mano por los labios. Su mujer notó que casi no había probado bocado. –La última vez que tuvimos noticias, había comprado un pasaje de tren a Dollet. Luego de eso, nada.- ella inhaló.

-¿Dollet?- confirmó, él asintió. -¿Crees que él…?- Cid negó rápidamente.

-No, no hay forma en que pudiera averiguarlo, ni siquiera por casualidad. Es más, temo que se haya metido en algún asunto por no estar al corriente.- se frotó el cuello y suspiró.

-Quizás sus amigos sepan dónde se encuentra. Eran Viento y Trueno, ¿no es así?- sugirió ella.

-Puede ser.- los ojos celestes del hombre se iluminaron aunque sólo por un momento. –Sin embargo, temo que preguntarles sea contraproducente: si Seifer está bien y escondiéndose, dudo que deje que nos acerquemos tan fácilmente y dudo aún más que esos dos revelen información sin una buena razón. Si son suficientemente leales como para arriesgar el pellejo por él durante una guerra, pues...-

-Convengamos que esta es una excelente razón para dejarnos encontrar a Seifer, pero entiendo tu punto. Ellos no lo saben y no van a simplemente confiar en nosotros.- ahora fue ella la que soltó un suspiro. Apoyó la mejilla en una mano y el codo en la mesa.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos. Sólo se oía el mar de fondo en el viejo Orfanato, que había sido remodelado muy austeramente. Edea y Cid almorzaban en el comedor, sentados alrededor de la esquina de una mesa demasiado grande para ellos dos. Este mueble había sido conservado desde la época en que allí comían asiduamente nueve personas.

El cuarentón extendió una mano hasta cubrir delicadamente la de su esposa. La miró a los ojos, su boca era una línea fija y su mirada cargaba culpa y cansancio.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó ella. Él se enserió de golpe y negó.

-No, cariño. No puedo dejar que te involucres en algo así.-

-Digamos que esto me involucra bastante.- ironizó ella, alzando la mano izquierda y moviendo el anular para enfatizar el anillo de bodas.

Cid se puso de pie y recogió los platos en silencio. Caminó hasta la cocina y los puso en el fregadero. Se apoyó con ambas manos en la mesada y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Me iré la semana que viene. Yo solo. Puedes enojarte conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero no voy a arrastrarte a algo tan peligroso.- afirmó él, girando sobre sus talones para encararla. Ella continuaba sentada, siguiendo sus movimientos. No emitió sonido, pero su marido conocía sus muecas al dedillo. –No seas terca, mujer. Puede que hayas salido libre del proceso pero, al igual que a Seifer, mucha gente aún te guarda resentimiento.- él se le acercó y continuó hablando, su frente cruzada por líneas que reflejaban su angustia. –Imagina que, con toda la suerte del mundo, encontramos al muchacho. Ahora figúrate que algún desquiciado se entera que ambos están ahí, juntos.- entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que Edea comprendía lo que implicaba. –Bastante riesgoso es, tanto para él como para mí, el ir preguntando a alguien si lo ha visto. No voy a arriesgarte a ti, cariño, de ninguna forma.-

Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a él, le tomó ambas manos y lo miró significativamente a los ojos. Cid notó, encantado, los brillantes y raros irises ambarinos de su esposa.

-Está bien, comprendo. Sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado; ya no eres un muchacho, Cid.- él se quejó entre risas. –Lo digo en serio, debes comer bien y dormir, y nada de andar por ahí peleando sin sentido.-

Él la tomó por las mejillas y la miró dulcemente.

-Me alegra tanto tenerte aquí de nuevo.- pero su mirada pronto ensombreció. –Lamento tener que alejarme tan pronto, pero, si las cosas están de nuestro lado, no será por demasiado tiempo.- forzó una sonrisa. –Es algo que debo hacer, querida.- ella asintió y lo besó.

-Lo sé. Tratándose de Seifer, o de cualquiera de los niños realmente, no te pediría que te quedaras. Yo haría lo mismo que tú, si pudiera.-

-Muchas gracias.- susurró, abrazándola estrechamente.


	23. Seifer: buenas intenciones

** Tratando de crecer**

**Seifer**

**"Buenas intenciones"**

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo, joven?- dijo la mujer, alzando la vista del pescado que estaba descamando y limpiando.

Seifer tragó saliva, algo nervioso.

-Vengo por el anuncio.- dijo, en un tono tan bajo que la mujer le pidió que repitiera lo dicho. Se acomodó la gorra de lana.

-Oh, muy bien, muy bien.- dijo ella. La mujer contaba con unos sesenta años largos, era ancha de caderas, corta de vista y estatura y tenía toda la apariencia de matrona que se le podía haber pedido. –Necesitamos más jóvenes en este pueblo, especialmente para los trabajos duros que nosotros, los viejos, ya no podemos hacer. Habrás visto que todos aquí son ancianos y niños.- él asintió, mientras ella se lavaba las manos y comentaba sobre la evolución de la ciudad. –Pero, ¡qué modales los míos! Darle a la cháchara sin parar y sin presentarme.- le extendió la mano, él la tomó reticente. –Me llamo Flo. Soy la esposa del encargado Dobe, el líder de Fisherman's Horizon, y también me ocupo del restaurant. ¿Podría saber tu nombre?- preguntó, tras un segundo de silencio.

-Soy Seif…- se interrumpió, fingiendo usa tos. –Seif Masy. Un gusto conocerla.- soltó a la mujer. Se sorprendió de sus propios modales.

-Ya veo, Seif, ¿te molesta que te llame así?- él negó. –Excelente.- se quitó el delantal y se colocó un mechón rubio, casi blanco, detrás de la oreja. –Lo cierto es que, como te decía, no hay muchos jóvenes aquí y yo ya no estoy para andar cargando cajas o hacer el trabajo pesado.- lo miró de arriba abajo. El guerrero se sintió incómodo. –Te vez robusto, seguro que no será un problema para ti hacer esas cosas.-

Entonces, y para incomodar aún más al joven, su estómago gruñó. Tenía hambre, mucha hambre. La mujer escondió una risita tras su mano.

-Pero, ¡vaya, muchacho! ¿Estás hambriento? ¿Has desayunado hoy?- él negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo una mano sobre su barriga. Ella frunció el entrecejo. -¿Hace cuánto que no comes?- él tragó saliva y dudó pero finalmente respondió honestamente.

-Desde ayer.- ella respondió un agudo "¿¡cómo!?" y corrió a prepararle algo. –No lo haga… No se moleste, por… favor.- el rubio quería meterse debajo de una piedra y no salir de allí. –_Al menos esta vieja es un cambio para todos los tipos sospechosos y brutos con los que venía alternando._-

-¡Que nada! Tú te sientas ahí y yo te preparo algo mientras te cuento cómo será tu trabajo.-

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Seifer se encontró comiendo doble porción de un grueso pescado a la plancha con limón y salsa a la pimienta. Estaba tan sabroso que hubiera comido triple porción pero consideró que pedir más sería una exageración.

-Últimamente hay muchas bandas modernas dando conciertos en nuestro anfiteatro, también filarmónicas y bastantes más turistas de lo usual, así que el trabajo en el restorán ha incrementado mucho. Ya no puedo hacerlo yo sola y no se me ocurriría pedirle a mi marido que me ayude.- Flo sonrió al verlo comer tan a gusto. –Así que, Seif, si te interesa ayudarme, puedo ofrecerte dos comidas al día y un salario bastante generoso para FH, más propinas, ¿qué opinas?-

La mujer no lo sabía, pero ya tenía al rubio en la bolsa con la parte de la comida. Él tomó un trago de agua y la miró fijamente.

-Sólo quiero pedirle una cosa.- la anciana le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera. –No me gustaría trabajar con el público, ya sabe, como camarero para los turistas o algo así. No… soy muy bueno lidiando con demasiada gente.- trató de excusarse. Ella asintió.

-No es ningún problema. En todo caso, yo me encargaré de atender los pedidos y tú te quedarás vigilando la cocina en esos momentos.- alzó los hombros. –Lo más bravo para mí es alzar esos baldes con pescado, trapear o alcanzar las cosas de los estantes altos. Serás mi pinche de cocina, ¿qué opinas?- le extendió la misma mano que al inicio. Él se la estrechó.

-Es un trato entonces. ¿A qué hora comienzo?-

Acordaron que empezaría al día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana, horario bastante cómodo, considerando que en FH todo estaba a veinte minutos a pie como mucho.

-_Lo siguiente es hallar dónde vivir._- ya caminando por las calles de suelo metálico, encendió un cigarro y le dio una calada. –_El hostal no es caro, pero prefiero mi intimidad, especialmente si van a haber turistas..._-

La idea de que hubiera tanto intercambio cultural no le gustaba demasiado al guerrero, pero nada podía hacer. Tendría que confiar que su cabello, gorra y barba serían suficientes como para pasar desapercibido. Además, aparentemente era el aumento de visitantes lo que le había dado empleo; no podía quejarse.

Tras recorrer bastante de la plataforma sobre la que se sostenía la ciudad, concluyó que nadie iba a poner "se busca inquilino" en una casa desocupada. Algo completamente sensato, si lo pensaba dos segundos, pero Seifer había considerado que conocer los alrededores no había sido para nada una pérdida de tiempo.

Fisherman's Horizon se caracterizaba por dos cosas: todos eran veteranos y todos pescaban. Al menos eso era lo más evidente.

-_Supongo que, con el tiempo, también podría comprarme una caña propia._- pensó, al ver a uno de los pocos niños de la ciudad pescando, sentado pacíficamente en una viga metálica. –_No parece un mal lugar para ser un viejo pero, ¿adónde habrán ido los jóvenes?_- se quitó el gorro con una mano y se pasó la otra por el cabello. Rápidamente recolocó el accesorio. –_Supongo que no hay mucho futuro aquí. No es que a mí me afecte, ya que el sentido tradicional de "futuro" ya no es aplicable para alguien como yo, claro._- encendió otro cigarrillo e insultó al notar que era el último. –_Me pregunto si podré comprar tabaco en este lugar perdido... Me arrancaré las uñas si no consigo un cigarro para después de comer._-

Retomó camino, dirigiéndose al hotel donde se hospedaba. Aprovechó para aprenderse los caminos y atajos de la antigua estación. Tomando una curva no-se-fijó-dónde, Seifer descubrió un amplísimo escenario.

-_Este debe ser el anfiteatro al que se refería Flo._- pensó y dio la última pitada al último cigarrillo. La sufrió. Tiró la colilla al piso y la pisó con resignación, luego la pateó y vio cómo caía por un trozo de suelo enrejado. Volvió a alzar la vista a la construcción. –_Es enorme. No creo que Deling o Dollet tengan algo similar. Quizás un estadio de blitzball, pero esos no sirven para recitales._- le echó un último vistazo antes de continuar en dirección al hostal. –_Entre tanta gente quizás pueda pasar desapercibido y escuchar algo de música._-

Sin embargo, al dar la espalda al escenario y alejársele, su humor se agrió.

-_Por favor, alguien golpéeme en este mismo instante. Mira que hacer planes ridículos sobre cosas innecesarias..._- se ajustó más la gorra y bajó la mirada. –_Vagamente puede decirse que merezca vivir sin que alguien me raje la garganta mientras duermo._-

No se fijó cómo pero el rubio encontró su camino al hotel.

-Buenas tardes, joven.- saludó el encargado, leyendo el mismo libro que la noche anterior, según notó el antiguo Caballero de la Bruja.

-Hola.- contestó el joven. Dudó un momento y luego se encaramó en el mostrador de la recepción. El viejo levantó la mirada desde atrás de sus gruesas gafas. –_Ugh, perturbador._ Disculpe, ¿sabe de alguien que esté alquilando una casa o algo así?- inquirió, tratando de no parecer amenazador.

El anciano bajó el libro, puso una mano delgada y arrugada en su angular mentón e hizo gesto de estar pensándolo seriamente. Tras varios segundos de "mm", "eh" y "ss", Almasy se preguntó si el viejo espabilaría al tirarle bolitas de papel. Le dedicó una mirada venenosa al pasar un minuto completo.

-_Vamos, geronte, te morirás antes de darme una respuesta._- el rubio se pasó una mano enguantada por el rostro. –_Pero, la puta madre… ¿Quién me mandó?_- se preguntó, tamborileando los dedos en el mostrador, tan viejo como su dueño. Se mordió el labio inferior para contener el impulso de sacudirle la cabeza de un porrazo.

-Creo…- empezó el mayor.

Seifer descubrió su rostro, que había ocultado tras su mano, en un gesto de desesperación.

-_¡Habló! Dijo algo…_- abrió los ojos ampliamente.

-Mi hija tiene una casa, pero ahora ella está en Deling, estudiando…- aquí volvió a su meditación. Seifer apoyó la frente en el mostrador. -… creo que estudia algo de Higiene… ¿O algo de "alimentos"? Quizás ambas, siempre fue muy inteligente.- ahora el muchacho golpeaba su frente suavemente contra el escritorio, murmurando "por qué" una y otra vez. -¿Qué… es lo que habías dicho?- el rubio iba a decir que nada y largarse a su habitación, pero el viejo recordó de golpe. -¡Ah, sí! ¡Una casa para alquilar!- exclamó, sonriendo y mostrando su dentadura incompleta. El guerrero alzó el rostro y el otro lo señaló con el índice. –Creo que podrías quedarte allá. Claro, tendrías que limpiarla, arreglarla y mantenerla en buen estado, ya que ha estado cerrada por años.-

-De acuerdo, no es ningún problema, ¿cuánto le tengo que pagar por este mes?- directo para hacer negocios, Almasy se enderezó, emocionado por haber hallado trabajo y alojamiento en el mismo día. El viejo lo miró de reojo y, sin los lentes delante, sus ojos parecían extremadamente pequeños.

-¿Pagar por qué, jovencito?- Seifer se golpeó la frente con una mano y suspiró. La tarde sería larga…


	24. Rinoa: los desconocidos

**Tratando de crecer**

**Rinoa**

**"Los desconocidos"**

Rinoa llevó una cucharada cargada de sopa a sus labios y sorbió su contenido. Alzó la vista y, del otro lado de la mesa larga mesa, a casi tres metros, su padre trinchaba un pedazo de estofado de cocatoris.

-Entonces…- comenzó, alzando sus arqueadas cejas negras. -¿Cómo has estado estos meses?-

Si bien había llegado la tarde anterior, era la primera vez que realmente se sentaba a hablar con su padre. Fury Caraway la miró y pasó una mano por su cabello entrecana.

-He estado ocupado.- respondió simplemente. Ella asintió y fijó los ojos en su plato.

La relación con su padre nunca había sido fácil. Tras fallecer Julia, Rinoa se había vuelto rebelde y reticente a lidiar con él, ya que lo culpaba por la pérdida. Entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que él la culpaba a ella por la muerte de su esposa: él mismo se lo dijo. Sin embargo, en este momento, la joven Bruja no sabía en quién más confiar.

La pelinegra oyó la campanilla de servicio y se enderezó. Su padre la hacía sonar con dos dedos, como si todo lo relacionado con la servidumbre estuviera contaminado. Entornó sus ojos rasgados, luego relajó el rostro y suspiró. Debía dejar de pensar así, sino no aguantaría un segundo más y no tenía otro lugar al que ir.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor Caraway?- preguntó una mucama joven, tras atravesar toda la estancia para pararse, rígida como una estaca y con el rostro inexpresivo, a un metro y medio del hombre.

-_Debe ser nueva, no estaba aquí cuando me fui._- ajustando la vista, la muchacha hizo un gesto confuso. –_Debe tener mi edad, como mucho…_-

-Trae más vino, Gardelia, y prepara el bourbon bueno.- ella asintió, tomó la botella vacía y se retiró. –Rinoa.- la hija lo miró fijamente. –Acompáñame con una copa después de la cena.- ella abrió sus ojos castaños, honestamente sorprendida.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó, aunque íntimamente recelosa de la invitación. –_Mejor dicho, la orden._-

Algunos minutos después, padre e hija compartían un silencio incómodo en la lujosa sala de estar, frente al hogar encendido y sendas copas de alcohol. Ella observaba la llama mansa, domada por la vieja chimenea. Sabía que su padre la estaba midiendo, pero, al contrario de otros tiempos, no se sentía capaz de enfrentársele.

-Te he estado observando y creo que has madurado un poco en este tiempo, hija.- la voz militar de Fury la hizo girar y encararlo.

-Muchas cosas han pasado en estos meses.- respondió, sincera pero ambiguamente. Él asintió.

-Admito que el joven Leonhart era un buen partido pero estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor. Él es, ¿cómo decirlo…?- fingió dudar, haciendo un gesto con los dedos, como si tratara de "sentir" el vocablo buscado. Ella sabía perfectamente que él tenía preparada de antemano cada palabra. –Él es algo "verde" para ti. Pienso que un hombre experimentado sería mucho mejor.- Rinoa sintió la ira burbujear en su estómago.

-_¿Cómo se atreve a hablar mal de Squall? Él es mil veces más hombre que tú, cobarde._- apretó la mandíbula con disimulo y se estiró para tomar la copa de cristal y ocultar su mirada asesina.

-Sí, es el héroe de moda, pero los jóvenes suelen desmadrarse cuando obtienen sus honores demasiado pronto; especialmente cuando no han tenido una educación y una disciplina estrictas. Si él fuera del Jardín de Galbadia, bueno…- hizo un gesto como descartando la idea y dio un trago a su bebida. –En fin. No te amargues por algo así o tendrás mala fama entre los demás solteros, mucho más convenientes que ése perro sin pedigrí.-

Rinoa apretó el brazo del sofá con su mano libre y dio un profundo trago a su bourbon. Inhaló para tranquilizarse, lo cual era difícil ya que el General Caraway seguía parloteando mal sobre su antiguo prometido y sus amigos, llamándolos "callejeros" y mirándolos desde arriba como si de desperdicios humanos se trataran.

-Pienso que deberías quedarte aquí y descansar. En una semana o diez días hablaremos de organizar un evento social para la gente como nosotros y conocerás a otro hombre en un santiamén, uno que realmente aprecie a una joven de tu nivel.- sirvió más alcohol para ambos y dio un trago antes de continuar. –Has pulido aristas pero podrías hacerlo mejor. Aún hay tiempo, no te agobies con eso.- acabó su bebida tras varios minutos de silencio. Hizo sonar la campanilla de servicio y la misma mucama de antes reapareció prontamente. –Gardelia, recoge las cosas. Voy a retirarme a mis aposentos ahora. Haz los preparativos correspondientes.- se puso de pie y miró a su hija. –Buenas noches, Rinoa.-

-Que descanses, padre.- respondió ella. Él se mostró satisfecho y se retiró. –Disculpa…- giró hacia la muchacha que ordenaba la estancia discretamente, ella inhaló y la miró con los ojos neutros.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señorita Caraway?- la pelinegra hizo un gesto de asco, que pronto contuvo.

-En realidad, prefiero que me traten por el apellido de mi madre, que es Heartilly.- la chica asintió.

-Entendido. Mis disculpas, señorita Heartilly.- se alzó muy recta e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Luego de enderezarse inquirió, en un tono monótono. -¿Necesita algo de mí?-

-Sólo quiero preguntarte algo.- inclinó la cabeza a un lado. -¿Qué edad tienes?- Gardelia abrió levemente los ojos.

-Tengo dieciocho años, señorita.- esperó pacientemente y en silencio, de pie a una distancia prudente de ella, hasta que Rinoa volvió a hablar.

-¿Hace mucho que trabajas para… mi padre?- le costaba decir las últimas palabras. La joven negó.

-Sólo he servido al General Caraway desde hace dos meses, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, ya que eso es lo que la ley comanda.- la Bruja parpadeó.

-_Es extremadamente formal._ De acuerdo…- dudó un momento y tosió, incómoda. Se puso de pie y estiró los brazos, pero sintió un repentino mareo y se sostuvo del brazo del sofá. –_Debo estar algo ebria._ Disculpa todas las preguntas. Te dejaré trabajar tranquila. Buenas noches, Gardelia.-

-Que tenga buenas noches, señorita Heartilly.-

Caminó tambaleante hasta su habitación. Ángelo dormía en su camita a un lado. La joven sonrió ante la imagen. Avanzó hasta su cama, se sentó en ella, se quitó la ropa y puso el pijama y se escurrió bajo las sábanas.

-_Me pregunto cómo estará Squall._- suspiró. –_Rayos, debería haber manejado mejor las cosas, mira que irme de esa forma…_- giró y la habitación dio vueltas. Cerró los ojos y sostuvo su cabeza en un intento de detener el efecto del alcohol. –_Espero que esté bien._- luego meditó sobre su padre, su estancia en la mansión Caraway y las cosas que, probablemente, él tendría pensadas para ella. -_¿Venir habrá sido una buena idea? Realmente lo hice sin pensar, pero no supe qué más hacer._- apretó los párpados. –_Siempre tengo la opción de cargar mis cosas en el coche y largarme de aquí, pero le daré más tiempo al asunto, al menos hasta saber bien qué hacer. Debo dejar de tomar decisiones apresuradas._-

Entonces procuró dormir, ya que un dolor de cabeza estaba amenazando con hacerse insoportable.


	25. Quistis: pastillas para no soñar

**Tratando de crecer**

**Quistis**

**"Pastillas para no soñar"**

Quistis gruñó de exasperación y se frotó el rostro copiosamente.

-_Tengo que mantenerme despierta a toda costa._- pensó, mas sus párpados se tornaron pesados como juicios.

Se puso de pie, caminó alrededor de su habitación, pero se sentía mareada y vagamente podía continuar sin chocarse con las cosas. Su visión se tornaba borrosa y su cuerpo entero parecía asediado por el más extremo de los agotamientos.

Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y se lavó el rostro con agua helada. Tenía que poder aguantar. Tenía que. No podía fallar ahora, puesto que el semestre estaba tan cerca del final, los exámenes intermedios habían comenzado y sólo tenía cuarenta y ocho horas para corregirlos y hacer la devolución individual correspondiente.

-No puedo fallarle a mis alumnos ni a mi profesión.- le dijo a la rubia pálida que la miraba con los ojos perdidos desde el otro lado del espejo. Hizo un gesto compungido. Se restregó los párpados. –Café. Necesito café urgentemente.- murmuró para sí y salió de su habitación.

De golpe se enderezó, abrió los ojos de golpe y se dio cuenta que estaba en la Cafetería.

-_Qué… ¿Cuándo llegué aquí?_- se apoyó una mano en la frente. –_Lo que me faltaba: caminar dormida. Hyne…_- suspiró y pidió una taza de café caliente a la encargada nocturna. Cada vez la veía más asiduamente pero no compartían más que las palabras del rigor. –Café doble solo, por favor. Tamaño extra grande.- la mujer emitió un sonido a modo de contestación. La rubia cubrió un bostezo en su mano y volvió a intentar espabilarse frotándose el rostro.

-Se ve extremadamente cansada.- afirmó la mujer mientras la máquina hacía los sonidos propios de la molienda de los granos.

-Y así me siento.- suspiró Quistis. Abrió ampliamente los ojos para enfocarse. –Con suerte, esta taza me ayudará a pasar la noche.- pero emitió otro bostezo, que dio a entender que no sería el caso.

-¿Sabe? El café no es la única forma de mantenerse despierta.- comentó la mujer, como quien no quiere la cosa, tomando un vaso descartable de una pila. La instructora estaba medio dormida, así que era un blanco fácil, como lo eran muchos alumnos en el Jardín de Balamb y demás personas en diversos empleos donde había trabajado. –Existen formas bastante usadas de mantenerse despierto.-

La joven se pasó una mano por la frente y trató de enfocar la vista en ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó blandamente. La mujer alzó un pequeño frasco plástico, del tipo que contienen medicamentos.

-Esto sirve para mantenerse alerta y despierto.- movió el frasco y las píldoras resonaron como un cascabel. La muchacha negó.

-¿Los inhibidores del sueño no acaban siendo contraproducentes?- se quitó un mechón de la vista y lo puso tras su oreja, un poco más espabilada por el cuestionamiento moral. Vio a la mujer apoyar el frasco delante de ella e ir a llenar la taza con un aromático café.

-Esta es una generación nueva de medicamentos. Dan un "bono" de energía, nada más. Dejas de tomarlas y vuelve todo a la normalidad; nada de cosas raras.- apretó la tapa contra el vaso, lo extendió hacia la instructora y, sin soltarlo, la miró intensamente a los ojos. –Además, seguro que una persona tan dedicada como usted sabe controlar este tipo de cosas. Es como si se tomara tres tazas juntas de estas, pero sin las ganas de ir al baño.- bromeó la mujer.

A Quistis le tentaba la idea, pero no acababa de convencerse, es decir, ¿meterse pastillas para estar despierta y sin efectos secundarios? Eso sonaba demasiado fantástico para ser cierto. Hizo una mueca, observando fijamente el frasco.

-Mm, no lo sé…- salió de sus labios, ahora pálidos y sin maquillar, pero la mujer notó que los finos dedos de la instructora tamborileaban inconscientemente cerca del recipiente.

-Hagamos una cosa: le regalaré un par de píldoras, usted las probará y, si le parece bien, me pide más otro día.- relató, extrayendo algunos prismas rosados y colocándolos en una pequeña bolsa plástica.

-N-no, no podría aceptarlas.- se resistió la rubia, alzando una mano. La mujer se la tomó y colocó en ella la bolsa.

-Venga, que no es problema.- insistió y se hizo la desentendida. Le sonrió. –Por cierto, el café va por mi cuenta.-

La muchacha agradeció dubitativamente, apretando aún el envoltorio con una mano y el alto vaso de café con la otra y se fue.

Caminando por los pasillos, las píldoras en su mano le pesaron en la consciencia.

-_Esto suena tan ilegal. No entiendo cómo pudo…_- pero su mente estaba agotada y no pudo pensar más. Bebió un sorbo del obscuro y amargo líquido y sonrió débilmente. –_Bueno, tenerlas no quiere decir que vaya a tomarlas. Al contrario que a ti, cafecito._-

Al arribar a su habitación, caviló que no hubiera sido mala idea pedir algo de comida.

-_Demasiado tarde._- suspiró y miró la pila de exámenes, que parecía crecer en lugar de reducirse. Dirigió la vista al reloj. –_Casi las tres y media._- con un sorpresivamente rápido cálculo mental, estimó que (al ritmo actual) le tomaría una hora y media por curso y todavía tenía cuatro asignaturas pendientes. -_¿Quién me mandó a dictar diez clases?_- hizo un gesto de hartazgo y se pasó una mano por el rostro. -¿Dónde quedó mi energía para calificar?- apoyó la frente en el escritorio y estiró las manos. Sintió algo caer. Se asomó y vio la pequeña bolsa plástica con píldoras rosadas dentro. Las miró fijamente durante varios segundos. –No. No debería.- levantó el envoltorio y se mordió el labio. Estaba tan cansada y tenía tanto trabajo… -_Sólo una. y será esta vez y nunca más. Esto es casi como hacer trampa, rayos._-

Fue al baño, se metió una pastilla rosada en la boca y rápidamente tomó un trago de agua. Hizo todo rápido porque sabía que, si lo pensaba dos segundo más, seguro se arrepentía. Bostezó sonoramente.

-Supongo que no hará efecto automáticamente.- murmuró y volvió a su labor.

Minutos luego, sin embargo, sintió su cuerpo vigorizado y su mente mucho más despierta. Lo que antes le tomaba veinte minutos, de esta forma le consumía sólo cinco. Así, para las seis y media ya había acabado todo.

Estiró los brazos y emitió un quejido para relajarse.

-Podría dormir durante una hora... Aunque realmente ya no tengo sueño.- se puso de pie y decidió ducharse. Se pasó un champú perfumado que sólo usaba para ocasiones especiales. Suspiró y disfrutó del agua caliente contra su cuerpo. –_Hacía demasiado tiempo que no me tomaba el tiempo de darme una larga ducha._- sonrió y cerró los grifos veinte minutos más tarde.

Se puso un uniforme limpio y se peinó la cabellera dorada en un rodete sólo un poco más suelto de lo usual. Estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, cuando se detuvo. Volvió al cuarto de baño, se puso maquillaje y le sonrió a su reflejo.

Consideró desayunar pero no tenía hambre realmente, así que se decidió por otro café.

-Hola, instructora. Se ve muy bien hoy.- le dijo uno de los "Trepies". Ella agradeció el cumplido. Sin dudas había empezado con el pie derecho

.


	26. Zell: los niños no lloran

**.**

**Tratando de crecer**

**Zell**

**"Los niños no lloran"**

Si bien su puesto y entrenamiento así lo sugerían, el joven Zell Dincht no era precisamente alguien capaz de mantener sus emociones bajo control.

-_Todo va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien…_- repetía en su cabeza, hiperventilando y extremadamente agitado, mientras caminaba hacia el café más popular de Balamb.

Por demás, era un excelente SeeD: fuerte, leal, perseverante, honesto, de moral inquebrantable, poseedor de una disciplina ejemplar, enteramente fiel a sus principios y su juramento profesional.

-_Tengo dinero, estoy bien vestido, mi aliento…_- comprobó disimuladamente con la mano. -_… está bien. Todo está bien._- seguía con su mantra, sin embargo, trataba de no pensar en sus manos transpiradas, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. No es que hiciera un tiempo particularmente caluroso, sino que la ansiedad lo tenía totalmente desencajado.

De entre todos sus amigos, él era el único que había elegido la vida de SeeD. Este era un pensamiento que lo había rondado insistentemente desde que, no muchos días atrás, sus dos mejores amigos le habían planteado la idea de irse del Jardín de Balamb (y de su vida) por tiempo indeterminado. Quizás para siempre.

Zell tragó saliva y llevó la mano a su pecho, ralentizando la marcha.

-_Debo tranquilizarme. No puede parecer que vengo de un velorio._- inhaló y exhaló. –_Irvine y Selphie no me han abandonado, sino que están buscándose a ellos mismos. Eso es algo que me cuesta entender porque nunca tuve que vivirlo. En cada situación de mi vida en la que tuve que tomar una decisión, aquello que quería estuvo invariablemente delante de mí._- suspiró y retomó la caminata más calmadamente. A lo lejos, divisó a la chica con trenza de la Biblioteca. Una dulce sonrisa encorvó sus labios finos. –_A veces tardé más o menos en tomarlo, pero siempre estuvo al alcance de mi mano._-

Ella vestía unos capris azules y una camisa blanca, su cabello estaba infaltablemente trenzado y, extrañamente, usaba unas gafas que le caían un poco por debajo de lo debido sobre el puente de la nariz, ya que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo. Vestía de manera sencilla y, por eso, el rubio la encontró encantadora. Su corazón se aceleró de nuevo, pero en un sentido mucho más agradable que al inicio de su andar.

Tomó aire y valor con una sonrisa, y alzó la mano.

-¡Hola!- ella levantó la mirada, visiblemente sorprendida. Zell la hubiera abrazado tiernamente en ése mismo instante. –Lamento la tardanza, ¿esperaste mucho?- preguntó él, haciendo un gesto de disculpas. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-P-para nada. Acabo de llegar.-

Esa tarde, Zell hizo su mayor despliegue de caballerismo y masculinidad, procurando mostrarse confiado pero accesible; interesado pero dejando lugar al misterio que, aparentemente, gustaba a las chicas.

Su cita pareció impresionada y bastante más resuelta que antes, al menos en cuanto a conversar con él; incluso sonreía contenidamente y ya no tartamudeaba tanto. Zell mostraba un gesto más abierto de alegría. Realmente estaba feliz de haber podido, finalmente, salir en una verdadera cita con la chica que tanto le gustaba.

Caminaron hacia el Jardín de Balamb siguiendo la ruta de asfalto, donde, aún así, un par de monstruos de bajo nivel atacaron, lo que dio la oportunidad a Zell de hacer gala de sus habilidades con total confianza, quedando como un campeón a ojos de la muchacha. Si el SeeD lo hubiera planeado, no hubiera salido tan bien.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- exclamó. Fue la primera vez que oyó a la castaña subir, aunque fuera un poco, el tono de voz.

-Esos son los frutos de la «Karateka 003» que me regalaste.- sonrió ampliamente, inflando el pecho y prácticamente sintiéndose un superhéroe bajo la mirada fascinada de ella. La bibliotecaria, asimismo, le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

El rubio debió hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no besarla allí mismo, ya que sabía que distraerse a la intemperie no era opción, especialmente si la seguridad de la chica dependía de él. Tomó aire y avanzó hacia ella con una mano extendida y un gesto dulcísimo.

-Vamos, ya estamos cerca.- ella acercó su palma y lo sostuvo, sintiendo las durezas del entrenamiento marcial del rubio y él, asimismo, percibió la suavidad de las de ella, excepto por un detalle: en el delicado dedo corazón de la chica, había un suave bulto, un callo de escribir.

Si bien no es ningún misterio que Zell Dincht no es el alumno del año, ciertamente admiraba a quienes podían dedicarse a estudiar sin desear tirar los libros por la ventana a la media hora. La bibliotecaria era, sin dudas, una estudiante aplicada, y eso hizo que ella le gustara todavía más. Así, continuaron juntos, recorriendo a paso firme la senda.

-Si no quieres ser SeeD, entonces, ¿vas a hacer algún estudio superior?- preguntó Zell. Ella asintió.

-Me interesa hacer algún estudio relacionado con la Historia, quizás un profesorado, aunque la cierto es que me da algo de vergüenza hablar delante de mucha gente.- admitió tímidamente.

Con cada frase de ella se le hacía más difícil contener sus impulsos. No es que le excitaran particularmente las profesoras de Historia (si bien era un aficionado de la materia), sino que tenía más de cuatro meses pensando en ella como mujer, como una posible pareja, y tenerla tan cerca, tan linda y tan dulce, hacía que sus bajos instintos surgieran con fuerza.

Finalmente, arribaron al Jardín de Balamb. La despedida era inminente y Zell tenía un pensamiento constante.

-_Quiero besarla._- suspiró, mirando los labios sonrosados que le comentaban sobre un documental que debatía sobre el origen de Tear's point. Ella hizo silencio y él alzó la vista para mirarla.

-Discúlpame, no quería hablar tanto.- se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

-Lo lamento, no es…-

Otro defecto importante de Zell Dincht era su absoluta y total carencia de elocuencia con las palabras. Era un hombre de acción y reacción, ya que no funcionaban en él la paciencia y el planeamiento. Sin embargo, como a todo joven nacido con estrella, esto jugó a su favor.

Se agachó apenas un poco para alcanzar su altura y, con tanta delicadeza como del enérgico rubio podría esperarse, la besó hasta hacerla chocar de espaldas contra una pared. Ella, lejos de resistirse o quejarse, respondió de manera muy entusiasta.

Tomaron caminos distintos dentro de la gran estructura, justo delante de las escaleras que permitían acceso al elevador. Allí llegaron haciendo manitos y mirándose tierna y tímidamente.

-La pasé genial, Zell. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos luego.- se despidió ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse a paso rápido. Sorpresivamente, giró al llegar al inicio del pasillo de la Biblioteca para despedirlo haciendo gestos con la mano.

El SeeD, más que el flechazo de Cupido, había recibido un lanzazo.

Sintió deseos de contarle al mundo sobre la bibliotecaria con trenza, con quien había salido y que había sido la cita perfecta, con la chica perfecta y que todo iría sobre ruedas desde entonces, aunque jamás se animaba con las chicas, excepto…

-_Realmente sólo quiero contárselo a Irvine y Selphie._- hundió los puños hasta el fondo de sus bolsillos y comenzó a andar con aire ausente. –_Irvine ya se fue, Selphie se irá mañana. Ella dice que regresará en unos días, pero volverá a irse en nada: es talentosa, carismática y una heroína, nadie en sus cabales la dejaría ir._- suspiró. –_Siento que no puedo tener una alegría completa. Es como si siempre me faltara algo._-

Sintió su celular vibrar y leyó un mensaje de Squall que le pedía ir a su oficina tan pronto como fuera posible para asignarle una misión.

Frunció el entrecejo. Era extraño que el Comandante le llamara en privado en lugar de usar el sistema de sonido del Jardín, especialmente cuando se trataba de algo oficial. Giró en redondo y enfiló hacia el tercer piso.

-_Oí rumores sobre Rinoa yéndose. Supongo que son ciertos, porque no he visto ni rastro de ella hace al menos dos días. La verdad es que tampoco de Squall._- hizo un gesto preocupado y se pasó una mano por el tatuaje. –_Dudo que él hable conmigo de eso, incluso aclaró que es sobre una misión, ¿de qué será?_- continuó avanzando a trote, ansioso por saber.

Al llegar, Quistis y Nida salían por la puerta.

-Hola, Zell.- le sonrió ella, sorprendentemente enérgica y alegre.

-Buenas.- saludó el piloto, más discreto, pero igualmente agradable.

-Hola, ¿cómo va todo, chicos?- el rubio enfocó la mirada en el rostro del castaño.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Nida, algo nervioso e intimidado por la extraña mirada del artista marcial. Este último sonrió de lado, se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto de incomodidad y miró a la instructora, que observaba la escena con interés.

–Saben que no soy una persona muy detallista, pero hasta yo noto el lápiz labial de Quistis por aquí, N.- indicando el lugar en su propio mentón. El piloto abrió los ojos pasmado y se llevó la mano al rostro. La rubia se mordió el labio y miró a un lado, haciéndole más gracia que otra cosa.

-¿Sigo teniendo?- preguntó Nida, tras restregarse la piel efusivamente, dejando un rastro rojizo por el frotamiento. Ambos rubios negaron y se rieron discretamente. –Acabo de ver al Comandante usando lápiz labial color rosa. Genial. Todos saben que mi color es el rojo.- bromeó y puso los ojos en blanco, los otros rieron abiertamente ante el ocurrente comentario.

-Bueno, muchachos, hablaremos luego. Squall, casualmente me ha llamado. Nida, ¿tienes rubor? Creo que estoy algo pálido.- satirizó, poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas y haciendo una pose a lo diva.

Así, Zell se despidió de sus amigos. Quizás no era tan cercano a ellos como lo era con Irvine y Selphie, pero se había graduado con Nida, además de cursar juntos varias asignaturas a lo largo de los años; por su parte, Quistis estaba casi al nivel de Squall, de pasar más tiempo juntos, puede que eso incluso mejorara, especialmente al verla tan agradable y vivaz, como casi nunca la había visto antes.

Tocó el portal mientras oía a la pareja subir al elevador. Para su sorpresa, Squall en persona abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Zell. Pasa y siéntate.- ordenó sin esperar que su saludo le fuera devuelto.

El SeeD hizo como le fue dicho. Entretanto, el Comandante cerraba la puerta y daba la vuelta a su escritorio. Tras él se sentó, apoyó los codos y entrelazó sus dedos enguantados ante sí.

-¿Algo de tomar?- el rubio negó, el otro asintió. –La misión es muy sencilla.- el rubio inhaló, como si se preparara para una noticia importante. –Irás a Deling y observarás la situación general. Deberás actuar de manera natural, como si sólo estuvieras de paseo o algo así.-

Zell lo observó algo desconcertado.

-¿Busco algo en particular? ¿Qué pasa en Deling?- Squall alzó los hombros en un gesto sencillo.

-No estamos seguros. Se supone que hay pequeños focos de movimientos juveniles, concéntrate en eso: congregaciones de jóvenes.- apretó los labios. –Me gustaría decirte más, pero no hay datos exactos sobre lo que investigamos, así que lo mejor es observar el ambiente general y examinar las incongruencias.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Debo averiguar algo sobre…?- su voz fue bajando en intensidad, como si la pregunta fuera prohibida. Quizás lo era, pero el castaño dio una muy medida contestación.

-No, no es necesario gastar recursos en eso.- el más bajo asintió, el otro enderezó la cabeza y continuó con los detalles de la misión. –Irás el sábado temprano y te quedarás allí hasta el domingo, quédate en un hotel o algo, y por la tarde vuelves y me comentas lo que hayas, o no, visto.-

-Muy bien. ¿Cuándo entrego el informe escrito?- un pequeño gesto se notó en el costado de la boca del Comandante. Se aclaró la voz.

-No es necesario un informe escrito, Zell. Esto es, digámosle, extraoficial.- murmuró, mirándolo significativamente. El artista marcial asintió una vez más.

-Entiendo.- afirmó, intrigado por el pedido, pero confiando que Squall no haría nada ilegal o para dañar a nadie. Eso era suficiente. -_¡Qué diablos! Así fuera algo turbio, le confiaría mi vida a este tipo._- pensó, sonriendo de lado y observándolo con la mirada encendida. –Será un éxito, amigo, no te preocupes por nada.-

El guerrero del sable pistola sonrió de lado levemente y por un segundo, haciendo un sonido, llamémosle, "afirmativo".

-Eso es todo, Zell. Hasta entonces, ya sabes, haz lo que quieras. Y evita a la administración.- lo último fue un susurro discreto.


	27. Irvine: hijo de las armas

**.**

**Tratando de crecer**

**Irvine**

**"Hijo de las armas"**

-Es bueno verte aquí de nuevo, Kinneas.-

-¡Miren lo que ha traído la burocracia! No me esperaba, de entre todas las personas, que lo eligieran a usted como nuevo director. Mis más sarcásticas felicitaciones, señor.- el vaquero se quitó el sobrero y lo puso sobre el escritorio.

-Ya ves.- señaló el hombre, haciendo un gesto amplio con los brazos, indicando a la oficina. –A veces a la gente buena le suceden cosas estúpidas.- se pasó una mano por el cabello entrecano y se sentó tras el escritorio. –Y a la gente no tan buena la ascienden. Sucede. ¿Un cigarro?- preguntó, ofreciéndole la cajetilla.

-No, ya no fumo. A las chicas no les gusta el aliento a nicotina.- el otro hizo un guarreo y encendió el cilindro de papel con un encendedor metálico de bencina.

-Claro, "chicas", Kinneas.- y sopló una bocanada de humo directa al rostro del joven, que sólo sonrió y se pasó el pulgar por el mentón.

-No me limito, eso es todo.- el otro puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Salvo que quieras un polvo de los mejores o un favor, dudo que esta sea una visita exclusivamente social.- dio una calada y tiró la ceniza en un platillo de metal con el escudo del Jardín. -Entonces, ¿qué quieres?- el muchacho entornó sus ojos violáceos.

-Dejé Balamb. Dimití.- el hombre alzó las cejas y estampó la colilla contra el cenicero, luego se sacudió las manos. –No quiero volver al Jardín, no te preocupes, no te joderé… con papeleo.- le guiñó un ojo. Alzó los hombros. –Lo cierto es que quiero averiguar sobre mi familia. La de verdad.- el mayor asintió.

-Sabes cómo es eso.- sacó otro cigarro y lo encendió, le dio una pitada profunda y exhaló el humo por la nariz. –Puede que haya información o no. Sea como sea, está debajo de tres toneladas de polvo.-

-Y sigues hablando de polvo, ¿estás proponiéndome algo, Jok?- el otro sonrió de lado, rascándose la sien con el anular de la mano que sostenía el cigarro.

-Quizás.- dio otra pitada, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndola. Se aclaró la voz y se frotó la nuca con aire ausente. –Sabes bien que esa información podría, simplemente, no existir.- lo miró intensamente a los ojos, con los suyos, ambarinos y mucho más gentiles de lo que el hombre prefería. El de ojos violeta suspiró y asintió.

-Lo sé, pero esto es Galbadia, Jok, y si alguien fanfarronea de tener la base de datos más extensa sobre todo y todos, es nuestro querido Jardín.- le quitó el cigarrillo casi acabado de los dedos y lo terminó de una pitada. –Así que suelta el rollo.-

-Perdimos tanto cuando te fuiste…- dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Claro, ambos sabían que decía la verdad. –Venga, mueve el culo, flojo.- ordenó, poniéndose de pie y tomando algo de un cajón, antes de salir de la finamente decorada oficina.

El otro tomó su sombrero e hizo como le fue dicho. Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, luego Jok abrió una puerta (previamente cerrada con llave) y entraron. Bajaron por las escaleras y el mayor tuvo que utilizar otra llave para acceder al amplio recinto.

Se trataba del Archivo del Jardín de Galbadia y, como correctamente había sugerido Irvine, este era amplísimo. La habitación debía tener, al menos, veinte o veinticinco metros cuadrados, que eran perfectamente disimulables en la gigantesca estructura en la que consistía el J-Galbadia.

Caminaron entre archivadores numerados hasta llegar a un escritorio con una computadora. Jok se sentó frente a ella e inició el sistema.

-Se acaba de morir mi fantasía de revolver todos esos papeles.- le susurró encima del hombro. Pudo observar al otro sonreír, gracias a su reflejo sobre el monitor.

-Si lo haces, tendré que matarte.- afirmó, leyendo los comandos y tipeando claves de seguridad. Sin dudas no tomaban el famoso Archivo a la ligera en Galbadia. –Aquí está.- los ojos violáceos se posaron en lo escrito y, decepcionado, descubrió sólo una muy poco romántica cifra alfanumérica que no le decía nada. –Muy bien.-

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a un archivador, seguido por Irvine. Abrió uno de los cajones y recorrió con los dedos los ficheros, hasta hallar el indicado: un gordo tomo en una carpeta de color neutro. Se lo pasó al vaquero y sacó otro más, de iguales características.

Una hora más tarde, seguían sentados en un escritorio, uno frente al otro, leyendo y releyendo los papeles. Registros académicos, de conducta, de su familia adoptiva, de las familias de tránsito, del orfanato, de sus tutores, de sus parejas, de sus amigos, de sus maestros, de sus aptitudes, incluso de las aventuras y desventuras que había pasado en la Segunda Guerra de la Bruja. Y eso era sólo un cuarto de cada archivo. El vaquero suspiró.

-Sí, yo también mataría por un cigarro.- dijo el otro, cortando el silencio.

-Esto es eterno… Sabía que no iba a ser coser y cantar, pero, ¡demonios!, ya releí media vida y no hay nada que no sepa.-

-Debo admitir que me sorprendió descubrir que mordiste a una maestra de primario inicial en una teta. Quizás no te amamantaron…- satirizó el mayor. –No te pongas llorica ahora, Irvine, apenas llevamos una hora y media.- afirmó, corroborando su reloj de pulsera. –Tiene que ser hoy y ahora, por cierto, porque el Archivo reemplaza los códigos y tendría que justificar las entradas múltiples en tan poco tiempo, y es un fastidio. Casi tanto como tú en este momento, ¿captas la ironía? Bien. Ahora sigue leyendo; que tu linda cabecita sirva para algo más que para meter la mano entre tu cabello mientras "amamantas".-

Continuaron con la moral un poco más alta por horas, sin salir a comer, conformándose sólo con beber del grifo que se hallaba en el pequeño baño del recinto.

-¿Gran Llanura de Esthar? ¿Montañas del norte?- susurró el director. -¿Eres esthariano?- preguntó, acercándole el documento. Irvine lo leyó y analizó, casi agazapado sobre a la mesa.

-No lo dice específicamente, sólo habla de un asentamiento en esa zona.- sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. –No hay mayores detalles, pero es una pista. Debe haber más. Continuemos.- y se enfrascó en la lectura sin darle lugar al otro para replicar. Jok sólo lo miró y suspiró una risa, antes de retomar su parte.

Pasaron varias horas más. Era entrada la noche, comprobó el mayor. Se estiró y soltó un quejido. El castaño lo ignoró o, quizás, simplemente no se dio cuenta, tan embalado como estaba investigando su pasado, leyendo y haciendo anotaciones en un bloc que había llevado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Al rato, finalmente se oyó el ruido del fichero al cerrarse.

-Es todo. No hay más información que esta.- concluyó, observando la pila de papeles escritos por todos lados, con letra cada vez más irregular y falta de energía. -Larguémonos de aquí o me haré un cigarro contigo y tu fichero.- ordenó el hombre, entregándole las hojas que él mismo había escrito, en un gesto pesado.

Fueron a los dormitorios privados del director, que contaban con un living, comedor y cocina, además de las comodidades básicas del baño y habitación.

Se sentaron en la sala de estar, con comida recalentada, café y los papeles, y se dedicaron a unir teorías e indicios. Las horas de estudio intensivo se hacían sentir para ambos. Finalmente coincidieron en que lo único sensato era ir a Esthar y empezar allí, ya que eran los registros de mayor antigüedad; no por cuándo fueron realizados, sino por la época descripta en ellos. También mencionaba una operación llamada "Unipladio en llamas", que ninguno de los dos había oído antes.

-Supongo que iré a Esthar tan pronto como pueda. No debería resultarme complicado obtener el permiso.- sonrió cansinamente y bostezó. –Gracias por todo, Jok. Esto es muy importante para mí.-

-Sabes que puede llevarte a pistas falsas o a callejones sin salida, ¿no?- encendió otro cigarrillo.

-Siempre tan cínico… Debo hacer todo lo que pueda, aunque no me lleve a nada.- se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, contemplando las posibilidades y sorbiendo café caliente. –Por cierto, sobre ése polvo que mencionaste…- Jok sonrió y las pupilas de sus amables ojos ambarinos se dilataron.

A la mañana siguiente, Irvine despertó debajo del flamante director. Le tocó el hombro y el otro se removió perezosamente.

-Me torturaste por horas ayer cuando tuve la mala idea de hacerte un favor, eso me hace un buen samaritano; como mínimo deja dormir al prójimo, Kinneas. Hyne lo exige-

-Necesito café, profe.- insistió el joven, haciendo un mohín y pellizcándole el trasero. El otro se sobresaltó, soltó un grito y un insulto, pero finalmente lo dejó moverse libremente.

El vaquero estaba por salir de la habitación cuando recibió un almohadazo en la nuca.

-Tráeme una taza también.- ordenó, con la cara semihundida en otro almohadón. -Ponle...-

-Dos de azúcar, lo sé.- un guiño más tarde, ya estaba de vuelta con dos tazas cargadas.

Sorbieron en silencio, despeinados y somnolientos. Jok miraba a Irvine disimuladamente de a ratos, meditando sobre hablar o no hacerlo.

-Me iré en media hora. Si tienes algo que decir...- compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Estabas engañando a alguien anoche?- soltó y echó otro trago.

El vaquero se sintió sorprendido por la pregunta. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y lo observó extrañado.

-No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque eres del tipo que no engaña, es sabido. "El que avisa, no traiciona", lo aprendiste de mí.- sonrió de lado y terminó su bebida. -Y anoche...- hizo un gesto dubitativo. -Digamos que no tenías la mente en lo que hacías.- el castaño lo miró incrédulo mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello. -Usa un cepillo, por Hyne.- sacó uno de la mesa de luz.

-Dices eso ahora, pero anoche casi me arrancas un mechón.- señaló, frotándose la nuca, antes de aceptar el artículo.

Los ojos ambarinos lo le echaron una mirada significativa e intensa.

-Sabes lo que haces, nadie dijo lo contrario, señorito Susceptible.- se puso de pie y se estiró, dándole la espalda. -No puedo expresarlo mejor: tu boca estaba haciendo una cosa y tu cabeza, otra. O a alguien más.- giró la cabeza para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo y sonreír de lado. -De cualquier forma, estoy seguro que lo solucionarás de alguna forma. Ya eres un niño grande.-

El director desapareció por la puerta del baño e Irvine oyó la ducha ponerse en funcionamiento mientras recogía su ropa. Su mente, una vez más, estaba en otro lugar. Por mucho que le molestara lo que Jok dijo, no podía negar que fuera cierto.

El vaquero había querido probar que podía seguir con su vida normal tras acercarse a Squall justo antes de irse de Balamb, pero, muy dentro de sí, no podía continuar en negación permanente. Su antiguo profesor era un hombre sagaz y detallista, si alguien podía deschavarlo, era él. Había sido una estúpida elección para empezar, ya que no había durado ni un polvo sin que le cantaran unas cuantas verdades. Quizás, en algún nivel, lo buscó así a propósito.

El francotirador decidió ignorar esos pensamientos por el momento y enfocarse en descubrir sus orígenes. Buscaba, también, una distracción de los sentimientos que lo acusaban. Se frotó el rostro y soltó un quejido.

Con sus cosas preparadas, tocó a la puerta del baño.

-Pasa.- abrió la puerta y el joven director tenía una toalla alrededor de su cadera y el cepillo de dientes goteando un hilo de espuma por su labio inferior. La visión era excelente, Irvine lo sabía, pero su libido parecía ausente. -¿Ya te vash?- preguntó, cepillándose rítmicamente.

-En unos minutos. Necesito asearme un poco.- el otro hizo buches y se enjuagó.

-Lo que necesites. Yo debo ir a parecer profesional.- y se retiró.

Irvine sonrió de lado. Conocía a Jok desde que era un profesor recién egresado del Jardín de Galbadia. Le llevaba unos quince años y había sido su primer hombre. Sabía muy bien que fingía menos interés en todo de lo que realmente tenía; el puesto que había alcanzado en una década de trabajo, siendo más joven que la mayor parte del resto de sus compañeros, lo probaba.

En más de un sentido, Jok era más compatible con él que Squall. Irvine entornó los ojos y observó su reflejo mientras se ataba el cabello. Eso no era importante ahora. Por el joven Comandante sentía cosas que nadie más le había hecho sentir, por mucho o poco que fuera posible estar a su lado como un interés romántico, incluso una pareja.

Suspiró y sintió angustia apoderándose de su pecho.

-_No es tiempo de pensar en **él**. Mierda..._- maldijo al recordar sus ojos la última vez que lo vio. El gris tormenta, irónicamente atormentado de sentimientos tan o más complejos que los suyos en ése momento. -_Llegará el día en que lo pueda mirar a esos ojos hermosos y decirle todo lo que siento ahora._- tragó saliva. -_O llegará aquel en que no me importe no decírselo._-


	28. Selphie: reality show

**.**

**Tratando de crecer**

**Selphie**

**"_Reality show_"**

Selphie se sentó delante del tocador del Hotel de Timber. Sonrió a su reflejo mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-_En una hora tendré mi entrevista, ¡qué nervios! ¿Debo atarme el cabello? ¿Quizás más maquillaje? ¡No! No quiero que parezca que tengo una careta. ¿Quizás debería rizarme el cabello? Está bastante largo, ugh, debí haber ido a la peluquería cuando tuve tiempo…_- todos esos pensamientos y más se arremolinaban en su cabecita ansiosa.

Tras probarse diez combinaciones de ropa en quince minutos, se decidió por unos pantalones cortos de jean con tiradores (los cuales dejó sueltos) remera blanca con un moguri en el pecho, sus viejas y queridas botas de media caña color marrón y medias bucaneras blancas con pompones al frente, su collar de la suerte, el cabello suelto, una sonrisa en el rostro y una canción en el corazón.

-¡Lista!- exclamó, lanzando un puño al aire y dando un saltito. –Ups, debo actuar profesional, ¿no?- murmuró para sí, y soltó una risita, deshaciendo cualquier vestigio de seriedad y profesionalismo que pudiera haber en su pequeña figura, pero haciéndola ver más natural, más "ella" realmente.

Tomó su bolso, se lo calzó al hombro y salió de la habitación. Atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, bajó uno, dos, tres escalones y se detuvo en seco.

-_Soy una pelmaza._- pensó, dándose una palmadita en la frente y retrocedió hasta la puerta de su habitación, sacó una llave del bolso y la cerró. –¡Listo, listín!- se dijo alegremente y reanudó su marcha.

Timber no había cambiado demasiado en su infraestructura, pero el ambiente de la ciudad era otro cantar. La ciudad parecía más… agresiva, al menos eso consideró Selphie, mas no sabía explicarlo bien. La gente mostraba sonrisas tensas o ni rastro de ellas, los niños jugaban quedamente, los perros (tan queridos por los timberinos) estaban ahora atados con correas o bien ausentes, los trenes eran lo único que seguía conservando su ritmo acelerado de ciudad industrial. Pensó en el pedido de Quistis y se preguntó si la gente en el Jardín sabía cómo era la situación en esta ciudad o si, simplemente, habían arrojado un tiro al aire que resultó dar en el blanco.

-_Nadie dice nada abiertamente, pero sobran rumores sobre los grupos de resistencia._- recordó la castaña al pasar junto a un tren amarillo que le hizo pensar en los Búhos del Bosque. –Me pregunto si ellos…- susurró, cubriendo su boca como si quisiera evitar que sus palabras se apartaran demasiado y mirando los vagones brillantes con los párpados entrecerrados. Negó levemente. –No, incluso si fueran ellos no me corresponde: no somos amigos realmente y, hasta donde me enteré, Rinoa está con su padre en Deling.- dudó un segundo, mientras la serpiente motorizada se ponía en marcha y alejaba de su vista. –Yo también debo marcharme, tengo una entrevista a la que atender y un sueño propio que cumplir.- no obstante, su ánimo no era el mismo.

Llegó a un edificio sorprendentemente lujoso en el centro de la ciudad. Corroboró la dirección con la nota que se había hecho, pero no tenía dudas, ya que había leído tantas veces esas palabras que las había memorizado; así de emocionada y ansiosa había pasado los días previos a la entrevista.

Tomó aire y entró, a cada paso más ávida e inquieta, y se aproximó a un mostrador tras el cual un sesentón leía el diario y comentaba sobre los crecientes impuestos a su compañero, de la mitad de edad y cuya entera atención se centraba en un pequeño monitor que retransmitía un partido de _Blitzball_.

-B… buenos días.- atinó a saludar Selphie, consciente de estar más nerviosa de lo planeado. Ambos hombres dejaron sus asuntos para mirarla. –Tengo una entrevista con Mr. Rentrer a las 11:30.-

-¿Nombre?- preguntó secamente el más anciano, mientras el más joven resoplaba con sorna y volvía a su partido.

-Selphie Tilmitt. "Selphie" con "p-h" e "i-e", y mi apellido es con doble "t" al final.- soltó la, a esta altura de su vida, repetida rutina de describir su nombre completo. Selphie siempre había sido sorprendentemente paciente y pedagógica, pero detestaba ver su nombre erróneamente escrito, a su entender, era casi una traición a su persona; ni hablar de que lo pronunciaran mal. -¿Selphie Tilmitt?- repitió el más joven, ambos guardias fijaron la mirada en ella en ése momento.

–¿La Selphie Tilmitt?-

-La única que conozco.- guiñó e hizo el gesto de paz.

Entonces le estrecharon la mano, pidieron autógrafos, fotos y le desearon suerte, antes de (finalmente) soltar a qué piso y oficina debía dirigirse. La castaña les siguió la corriente un rato, después de todo (y con un poco de suerte) pronto los vería a diario.

-_"Lewis, Bell, ¿qué tal están, caballeros?", les diré cada mañana; "buenos días, señorita Tilmitt, ¿cómo se encuentra este día?", responderán._- rió para sus adentros en el ascensor vacío, y se arregló el cabello nuevamente con una sonrisa confiada, haciendo uso de los espejos que había por paredes en el lujoso aparato.

Sonó la campanilla que indicaba el noveno piso y se aproximó a la bonita recepcionista, que no debía tener más de veinticinco años.

-Buenos días, ¿señorita Tilmitt?- saludó, con una sonrisa practicada, la muchacha.

-Buenos días. Sí, soy yo.- contestó la castaña, sintiendo mariposas arremolinarse en el estómago.

-Por favor, tome asiento.- comenzó, indicando un sofá de cuero azul. –Mr. Rentrer la atenderá en breve.- agregó, y su sonrisa falló por una milésima de segundo que la antigua SeeD no dejó de notar. –Entretanto, ¿desea un café?- concluyó con melosa dulzura.

-No, no deseo nada, se lo agradezco. Permiso.- saludó la muchacha y se acomodó en un asiento.

Selphie miró a su alrededor. Algunos cuadros y estatuas de artistas conocidos, un par de plantas naturales, un sillón idéntico al que estaba usando situado junto delante y dos puertas, ambas cerradas e iguales, excepto porque una tenía un cartel reluciente en cuya leyenda se leía "toilette".

-_Una forma fina de decir "baño". Siempre me pareció un esnobismo estúpido el ponerlo en otro idioma, no va a hacer más simpático lo que pasa ahí dentro ni nada por el estilo._- pensó, pero procuró reprimir esos sentimientos. –_Calma, Selph, con suerte, esta va a ser tu vida desde ahora… Aunque, cuando sea millonaria y aparezca en la tele, los carteles de mis cuartos de baño van a decir "baño" en español, qué diablos._- varios minutos aburridos pasaron, ya eran bastante más de las 11:30 pactadas y el sujeto no salía de su oficina y tampoco su secretaria había atinado a decirle algo. -_¿Se habrán olvidado de mí? ¿Quizás Mr. Rentrer está en una reunión? Hm, debí haber traído mi guitarra, pero ya es tarde para volver al hotel… Podría releer las canciones que compuse, pero creo que podrían pensar mal si saco los veinte papeles que tengo metidos en el bolso y me los pongo a leer y a cantar o hacer los gestos de los acordes._-

La puerta cerrada de la oficina la inquietaba mucho, aunque atribuyó sus sentimientos a la ansiedad de la entrevista y a la posibilidad de hacerse famosa por sus propios medios y poder hacer, de esta manera, feliz a la gente.

-_Hyne, ya estoy adelantándome doscientos pasos, ¡para el carro, Selph!_- se reprendió, si bien sonreía disimuladamente y no pudo evitar casi largarse a carcajadas cuando la prolija secretaria le dirigió una mirada extrañada. –_Esta mujer debe pensar que estoy demente._-

Justo entonces la puerta esperada se abrió y mostró el perfil de una muy alta y llamativa muchacha, que bien podía ser una modelo de pasarelas.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señorita Cesia, nos mantendremos en contacto.- se oyó, un tanto apagada, la voz que aparentemente pertenecía al famoso Mr. Rentrer.

-Gracias a usted, Mr. Rentrer.- dijo más claramente la voz de la chica, que pronto comenzó a caminar con la determinación de quien sabe que está siendo observada y ama cada segundo de ello.

La puerta se cerró y los tacones aguja de la (ya suficientemente alta) muchacha marcaron el compás de sus pasos. Al pasar junto a Selphie, que se sintió más niña que nunca con su infantil vestuario, la miró con sorna y afectación.

-Buena suerte, chiquilla.- soltó burlonamente. La castaña le frunció el entrecejo y sacó la lengua a su espalda, cuya dueña se apartó sin dar un paso en falso hasta llegar al elevador.

-_No soy una chiquilla._- pensó la guerrera del nunchaku, haciendo un berrinche interno que contradecía su afirmación.

La secretaria habló nuevamente, indicándole que podía pasar. Selphie asintió, tomó su bolso y avanzó hacia la puerta. Cuando aproximó su mano al picaporte, tuvo una especie de presentimiento.

-**_No entres allí._**- la mano le tembló en el aire y sintió como si se la estuvieran apretando a la altura de la muñeca y no pudiera avanzar más.

-¿Qué dia…?- murmuró en un suspiro.

-**_No entres allí, no obtendrás nada y puedes perderlo todo._**- sintió como si un puño apretara su corazón y apoyó su mano en su pecho.

–Perdón, ¿podría decirle a Mr. Rentrer que necesito un momento?- indicó a la secretaria sin darle un segundo para responder, y se introdujo en el baño. –_Diablo, ¿eres tú?_- preguntó mentalmente y el dolor en sus costillas pareció alivianarse.

-**_¿Quién más?_**- respondió una voz socarrona en su cabeza, Selphie tuvo la sensación de que sonreía a la par, pero se enserió para continuar hablando. –**_Vete de este lugar, no es bueno._**-

-_¿De qué hablas? ¡Este es mi sueño! De esta forma haré feliz a la gente y…_ ¡argh!- soltó un gemido de dolor, que trató de aplacar para no llamar la atención, pero había retornado de sensación del puño en su pecho. -_¡No hagas eso, para ya!_- el dolor amainó pero aún sentía que le faltaba el aire. Sintió algo de frío y una sensación de humedad a continuación. -_¿Leviatán?_-

-**_Diablo ssiene razsón, ess mejor que sse vayas de aquí. Nossossross podemoss percsibir la energía y… no ess nada bueno lo que esspera ssrass essa puerssa. Ess odiossa y negassiva essa fuerzsa, como csienssos de almass en pena._**- Leviatán era demasiado romántico a veces.

-_Escúchenme bien, Diablo y Leviatán, comprendo que se preocupen pero esta es mi experiencia, ¿de acuerdo? La energía negativa que sienten probablemente sea de personas a las que han rechazado, que se quedan ofendidas o rencorosas; además, chicos, sé cuidarme sola y saben que los llamaré si los necesito, ¿de acuerdo?_-

-**_Ssí, Ama._**- siseó, vencida, la gran serpiente marina. –**_Promessa que noss llamará ssi lass cossass sse van de ssu alcanzse._**- espetó, extrañamente, el más templado de sus Guardianes.

-_Lo prometo, Leviatán._- sonrió Selphie al espejo que estaba encima del lavabo.

-**_Chiquilla imprudente…_ **- murmuró Diablo a regañadientes. –**_Bleh, haz lo que te plazca; no quiero escucharte gimotear cuando las cosas vayan mal, ¿capiche?_**– preguntó el otro Guardián imperativamente.

-_No te preocupes por mí, Diablo._- respondió la jovencita, recibiendo un característico bufido sarcástico por parte del ente rojo y negro, que la hizo iluminarse. A veces se preguntaba si Diablo no hubiera preferido un invocador más acorde a su temple, alguien como Squall quizás, si bien este lo había rechazado por preferir a Shiva, ciertamente más acorde al Comandante. –_Aunque seguro te haría sentirte frustrado al simplemente ignorar tus ataques. Alguien con una lengua larga y humor ácido como tú, Diablo querido, sería ideal._-

-**_Tu lengua es suficientemente larga y con tu testarudez tengo más que suficiente, gracias. Todavía tengo la esperanza de que seas más sensata de lo que has mostrado hasta ahora, porque resulto estar atrapado contigo, niñata. Ya ves, soy un romántico idealista._**- satirizó el Guardián. Selphie lo conocía de sobra y podía ver la buena intención a través de su sarcasmo… o bien, crearse una buena intención imaginaria para que las tomadas de pelo constantes no fueran tan pesadas de llevar. El zumbido que surgía cada vez que los Guardianes hablaban, acalló. La castaña sólo sonrió y se preparó para lo que seguía.

Se lavó las manos y salió del cuarto de baño con determinación. Abrió la puerta de la oficina y se encontró con Mr. Rentrer junto a una mesilla con licores, mostrando una sonrisa que le resultó algo perturbadora.

-Buenos días, señorita Tilmitt, ¿está todo en orden?- preguntó y Selphie asintió con una sonrisa incómoda. –Muy bien, por favor cierre la puerta y comencemos.-

Avanzó con cautela por temor a romper algo, mirando a su alrededor. La alfombra tupida y limpia, el sofá rinconero, la mesita de café en una punta y la de licores en otra, varios cuadros abstractos de colores tenues igual que las luces que iluminaban la habitación, un escritorio imponente de madera obscura labrada que apenas contaba con una pila escasa de papeles, una computadora, una lámpara y un lapicero con plumas granate y dorado, también había esculturas de desnudos femeninos y plantas acomodadas un poco al azar o de forma demasiado "moderna" como para que Selphie le encontrara el sentido.

-Qué bonita oficina tiene, Mr. Rentrer.- elogió, más por educación que por sentirse convencida.

-Muchas gracias, Selphie…, puedo llamarte "Selphie", ¿no es así?- preguntó, como quien está convencido de que no van a negársele. Continuó hablando antes de que la castaña pudiera agregar nada. -¿Quieres una copa? ¿Algún licor, un espumante quizás? Tengo una botella de vino de los Altos de Monterrosa que estoy seguro te fascinaría.-

-_¿No es ni mediodía que este tipo ya está tomando? Desagradable._- pensó la castaña, pero mantuvo la cara de póker al negarse gentilmente.

Rentrer era un treintañero (más cercano a los cuarenta de lo que gustaba admitir), que tenía más dinero de lo que uno pudiera contar alguna vez. Era un seductor y no era mal parecido, pero no era tan guapo como Irvine. De cabello negro impecablemente peinado, traje a medida con la etiqueta del diseñador del momento, corbata de seda y sonrisa compradora, este joven empresario había sabido hacerse un lugar en un universo de apellidos resonantes y viejos ricos. Militares de alto rango y aristócratas de medio mundo, le habían ofrecido más hijas de las que podía recordar, pero ninguna lo interesaba más allá de una noche, despertando murmullos resentidos que no tendrían ecos más audibles mientras él siguiera siendo el más acaudalado.

Con una copita de cristal labrado, llena hasta la mitad con un líquido cobrizo-ambarino, en una mano y luciendo una sonrisa de blancos y perfectos dientes, el hombre se aproximó a la muchacha.

-Toma asiento, por favor, Selphie.- así lo hizo ella, quedando la castaña en uno de los extremos del sofá confidente justo delante de la mesita de café, mientras él se acomodaba en un sillón de terciopelo bermellón, quedando en diagonal a ella, a no más de un metro de distancia. –Por favor, cuéntame por qué deseas este puesto como copresentadora del show que vamos a sacar al aire.- ordenó el hombre de forma muy sutil y sorbió delicadamente el licor de su copa.

-Bueno…- dudó un poco Selphie, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme y le dirigió una mirada intensa. –Pienso que es una forma de hacer feliz a la gente.- soltó, y, cuando notó el borde de la boca de su interlocutor alzarse levemente en una sonrisa elegante y socarrona, se sintió muy infantil. –Sé que suena tonto…- admitió, bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior como temiendo que más palabras "tontas" salieran de su boca. -…, pero me encantaría animar a toda esa gente entristecida por la Segunda Guerra.- entonces alzó el rostro y sonrió con determinación. –Sé que fui muy útil al mundo luchando junto con mis amigos, pero creo que repartir sonrisas, música y buenos ratos, los ayudaría a cerrar las heridas, Mr. Rentrer, y esa es la razón por la que deseo este puesto.- concluyó orgullosamente la castaña.

-¡Vaya! Si eres toda una idealista, Selphie.- afirmó el hombre y la sostuvo por el mentón con su mano libre, como si analizara su rostro. Este gesto hizo sentir a la guerrera especialmente incómoda, por lo que suspiró aliviada cuando la soltó. –Muy bonita también, podrías tener material para las cámaras.- ése comentario la hizo volver a sonreír.

-**_¡Sal de ahí ahora!_**- exclamó el vozarrón de Diablo en la mente de Selphie, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse levemente.

-_Diablo, lo prometiste._- mentalizó la castaña rápidamente. El zumbido retornó y persistió. El Guardián de la Fuerza no había vuelto al reposo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó distante el empresario.

-Mm, nada, lo siento.- respondió, apoyando una palma en su pecho, donde la presión de Diablo se hacía sentir, débil pero constante. -¿Decía, Mr. Rentrer?-

-Decía, Selphie, que tú eres ciertamente una oportunidad a tener en cuenta: como heroína de la última guerra, sin dudas el público se sentiría atraído por el programa, más allá de tu encanto natural, de más está decir.- acotó galanamente. –Sin embargo, espero que comprendas que hay que dar oportunidad a las otras personas que audicionan, ¿me explico?, que haya igualdad de… exigencias.- Selphie asintió sin saber por qué esa frase, tan biensonante, le dejaba mal sabor de boca. Rentrer bajó de un trago lo que restaba en su copa y sonrió de lado. –Me alegra que lo entiendas, chiquita.- Y se abalanzó sobre ella.

La muchacha quedó atrapada con su pecho y uno de sus brazos presionados por el sujeto. Tardó tres segundos de sentir la lengua rastrera de Rentrer recorrer su cuello para caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Selphie parecía frágil pero era sorprendentemente combativa para alguien de su tamaño. Cruzó la mano que tenía libre hacia el lado opuesto por delante del cuello del hombre y, en un movimiento más preciso que fuerte, lo empujó hacia un costado; aprovechando la guardia baja y que parecía haber consumido más alcohol que esa copilla, quitárselo de encima fue pan comido.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad, la guerrera le pisó el pecho y se inclinó para mirarlo a la cara.

-Usted es un desgraciado y un malnacido. No quiero volver a verlo y tampoco a escuchar de usted.- pasó la suela de la bota al cuello del tipo y apretó levemente. –Espero haber sido clara, infeliz.-

Salió caminando más bien rápido y sin esperar respuesta, porque sabía que no podría enfrentarse a un equipo entero de guardias de seguridad y demás gorilas, detrás de los que cobardes como Rentrer siempre se esconden; no, al menos, sin matar a unos cuantos o morir en el intento.

Llegó, sin embargo, sin incidentes y sin saber cómo a su cuarto del Hotel de Timber. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar el teléfono y llamar a Zell.

-¿Qué sucedió, Selph? ¿Qué te dijeron?- preguntó entusiasmada la voz conocida y reconfortante del otro lado de la línea. La castaña dudó un momento.

-Me pedían más de lo que estoy dispuesta a ofrecer, Zelly, así que tuve que rechazar el puesto.-

-¿Más de lo que estás dispuesta a ofrecer…? ¿Te pidieron que te tiñeras el cabello o que te "hicieras la pechuga"?- preguntó burlonamente el rubio.

-Ey, ¡mi "pechuga" no tiene nada de malo tal y como está, muchas gracias!- se defendió riendo la muchacha.

-Exacto, no tiene nada.- contestó, sin contener la risa.

-¡Qué malo eres, Zelly! Cuando tengas novia voy a decirle que les miras los pechos a las demás chicas.-

-Oye, ¡no!- conversaron fluidamente un rato más, hasta que Zell preguntó quedamente la pregunta que Selphie quería evitar. –Ya que no han ido bien las cosas en Timber, ¿volverás al Jardín?-

-No lo sé.- respondió la chica. –Quizás de paso, pero definitivamente no para quedarme.- hubo un silencio entonces.

-Te estaré esperando entonces, Selph.- saludó finalmente el rubio.

-Gracias, Zelly, nos vemos.- se despidió la muchacha.

No pudo decirle sobre Rentrer, aunque sabía que debía hacer algo al respecto: así como ella había eludido un ataque, puede que otras personas no tuvieran la fuerza de hacerlo. Se pasó la mano por el cuello, sintiendo asco del sujeto.

De pronto, el zumbido, que se había retirado en algún momento, retornó, pero ningún GF dijo nada.

-Tenían razón, lo sé, lo siento.- admitió, cambiándose de ropa a algo más discreto. Debía hacer lo que Quistis le había pedido.

-**_¿Estás bien?_**- los ojos de Selphie se abrieron ampliamente.

-Sí, Di, estoy bien. Gracias.- la sincera preocupación de ése irónico demonio era lo más conmovedor que había vivido en mucho tiempo.

-**_Genial, ahora deja de gimotear o tendré que matarte. Sabes que puedo hacerlo, mocosa._**- el zumbido desapareció antes de que la castaña pudiera agregar nada, pero esa escueta conversación fue más que suficiente para animarla.

Avanzó por la ciudad al azar, buscando signos de concentraciones sospechosas de gente, sin éxito. Quizás es que estaba con la mente en otra cosa. En cierto momento, chocó de frente con alguien.

-Lo siento, eh, ¿Selphie?- ella alzó la vista.

-¡Zone!- se puso de pie con su ayuda. –Hola, ¡cuánto tiempo!- saludó, sonriéndole su sonrisa entrenada.

-No sabía que estabas en Timber. Em, ¿estás con…?- ella negó.

-Sólo yo.- apretó levemente los labios, mientras el otro asentía. Ella abrió ampliamente los ojos, viendo una posibilidad. –¿Cómo está la situación en la ciudad? Se ve algo más parca que antes.- al pelinegro se le ensombreció la mirada y la muchacha temió haber hablado de más.

-Es cierto, es tal cual como lo dices.- comprobó la hora. –Perdona que te lo pida pero, ¿te importaría caminar conmigo? Estoy en camino al trabajo y no puedo llegar tarde.- ella sonrió y asintió. –Genial. Es por la avenida principal.-

Con el paso de las cuadras, Zone le comentó que en las calles estaba corriendo algún tipo de droga que volvía a la gente más agresiva. Se la vendía bajo el nombre de "sal heróica", tal como el objeto de ayuda, excepto porque se suponía que mejoraba las aptitudes en la batalla y era mucho más económica que su homónimo.

-Eso suena sospechoso.- afirmó Selphie, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Muy.- confirmó el otro. –He visto a algunos miembros de grupos de resistencia consumir esa basura.- negó con la cabeza. –Se vuelven animales rabiosos y, por lo que vi, es terriblemente adictiva. Muchos las usan para pelear contra los soldados, pero eso sólo les da a esos perros una excusa para molerlos a golpes y detenerlos, o incluso matarlos. Al final, los civiles acaban tachándonos de subversivos y violentos a todos.- la miró intensamente a los ojos. –Tú sabes la verdad, que no somos así, sino que buscamos huecos legales para hacer las cosas tan firmes como sea posible. Queremos recuperar nuestra independencia causando el menor daño colateral posible.- se pasó una mano por los labios. –Si nos limitamos a tomar el poder por la fuerza, no seremos distintos a los hijos de puta que mataron a mi padre, al de Watts y a muchos otros.- Selphie apoyó una mano en el hombro del otro y le dio un pequeño apretón. Zone puso su mano sobre su estómago. –Demonios.-

-Lo siento, no pensé que…- el muchacho negó.

-No es tu culpa. Es todo el asunto de la independencia, que está tardando demasiado tiempo, y ahora esto. Casi parece hecho a propósito, cuando estábamos tan cerca…- suspiró y la miró, claramente aguantando el dolor. –Watts está cerca de la tienda de mascotas, seguro te ayudará con algo más. Yo ya debo entrar, lo siento.- dijo, señalando con el pulgar al alto edificio en que Selphie había estado algunas horas antes, sus ojos verdes se abrieron ampliamente.

-¿Conoces a Rentrer?- preguntó. El otro aseveró. -¿Sabes lo que hace en las entrevistas?- la mirada extrañada de Zone le indicó que no, entonces le contó lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.

-Pedazo de basura…- murmuró. La sostuvo por los hombros y la encaró con la mirada encendida. –Escucha, lamento lo que sucedió y no sé cómo lo haré, pero ése despojo de ser humano va a pagarlas todas.- entonces la soltó y se dobló de dolor.

-Gracias, Zone.- expresó sencillamente en voz baja y le pasó una mano por la espalda. –Toma.- le alcanzó una poción. –Seguro te alivia por un rato.- el otro agradeció y la bajó en dos tragos. –Mantenme al tanto. Yo iré a buscar a Watts, así descubro más sobre estas "sales heroicas" que me contaste.- él se enderezó, claramente aplacado su dolor. –Sabes que todo estará bien.-


	29. Capítulo IV, primera parte: pasan avione

**.**

**Tratando de crecer**

**Capítulo IV, primera parte**

**"Pasan aviones"**

Aquella mañana, Nida decidió ordenar y limpiar su habitación. No es que realmente necesitara lo primero, ya que era organizado hasta el punto de lo obsesivo, pero un cierto grado de paranoia empezó a acusarlo tras considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera micrófonos o cámaras en todos los cuartos, especialmente tras organizarse contra la Administración junto a Squall, Shu y Quistis.

Los alumnos tenían la opción de, abonando una módica suma mensual, tener servicio de habitación y evitarse el engorro de limpiar ellos mismos, pero Nida nunca lo había solicitado por dos razones: la primera se remitía a que detestaba que cualquier extraño tocara o desordenara sus cosas; la segunda, él no podía darse el lujo de disponer de ése dinero (por poco que fuera para algunos) en algo que bien podía hacer por sí mismo.

La familia del joven nunca había sido acomodada y, tras el fallecimiento de su madre, las cosas se tornaron mucho peores.

Nida sacudió la cabeza, como para borrar la idea. No era el momento de pensar en aquellas cosas. Asintió con firmeza y tiró del escritorio, alejándolo del muro para barrer detrás. Sonrió al encontrar un bolígrafo que creía perdido y continuó con la labor.

Quitó el polvo, barrió, aspiró la alfombra, pulió los muebles, cambió las sábanas, incluso limpió en esos lugares inusuales, como entre los muchos libros que apilaba en su estantería; prosiguió por el cuarto de baño, en donde se encontró con una mancha de hongos que eliminó en profundidad con lavandina. Todo el proceso le llevó poco más de dos horas, tras las que se encontró extenuado pero continuó organizando cajones y, luego, la estantería.

-_Al menos no hallé nada inusual, excepto por ése billete de veinte guiles, ¡bien!_- se felicitó ante el hallazgo mientras ordenaba la repisa y silbaba una canción. Esta vez las colecciones irían en orden alfabético según el apellido del autor y los libros, por su año de publicación. Entonces tocaron a la puerta. Miró con extrañeza, pues no esperaba a nadie hasta las seis. Bajó la vista al reloj que reposaba en su mesa de luz y notó que, en líneas verdes, decía «18:02».

-No sentí el paso del tiempo…- murmuró sorprendió. Se aclaró la voz. –Pasa, Quistis.- y ella así lo hizo. –Perdona el desorden, estaba limpiando- la rubia miró alrededor y lo miró a él.

-¿Esto es desorden para ti?- soltó una risa en un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Su sonrisa era tensa y estaba algo ojerosa.

Nida se incomodó ante el comentario. No le gustaba que lo pensaran como a un bicho raro, pero sabía que Quistis no lo decía con mala intención, así que lo dejó correr. Se bajó de la silla y la invitó a sentarse en la cama, que estaba recién tendida. Le acercó una botella con jugo de naranja.

Por un rato hablaron, siempre en código, de los siguientes pasos de la operación que se haría en Timber, ya que habían asumido que allí estaba el mayor centro de movimiento político y económico. El joven participaba pero se sentía inquieto al saber que no todo estaba en su lugar. Se mesaba el cabello y apretaba las manos, cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas. En cierto momento, la instructora lo miró de manera penetrante.

-¿Sucede algo?- él se pasó una palma por la boca, en un gesto de angustia, tragó saliva y pensó en ocultar su comportamiento obsesivo compulsivo, pero este lo superó.

-¿Te molesta si termino de ordenar mientras hablamos? Que todo esté así me… me pone nervioso.- ella parpadeó y tomó un trago de jugo, desviando la mirada. Él se mordió el labio y, sintiéndose un idiota, comenzó a excusarse, lo cual sólo ayudó a incrementar su bochorno. –Sé que suena tonto, pero…- ella sonrió y lo interrumpió.

-No te excuses, Nida, sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer. No me molesta ni me parece mal, _au contraire_, me agrada ver a alguien tan entusiasmado con el orden.- ella asintió y él se sintió aliviado, lo cual hizo saber al soltar un suspiro y sonreír por primera vez desde hacía varios minutos.

Acomodó la silla a una distancia prudente y apoyó sus pies descalzos en el taburete, lo que le permitió continuar con la reorganización de los libros sin ensuciar nada más.

Continuaron hablando hasta que el joven se interrumpió a sí mismo.

-Había olvidado que tenía esto aquí.-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó la muchacha, poniéndose de pie con curiosidad. Él le extendió el libro. –"Los aviones modernos y sus partes".- leyó en voz alta. El tomo no era precisamente moderno: la primera edición tenía más de veinte años, así que estaba bastante desactualizado. Tampoco era exactamente muy técnico, sino que detallaba curiosidades y novedades de los vehículos de la época, incluyendo descripciones poco específicas de algunos mecanismos, pero nada más. Ella se lo devolvió con más preguntas de las que se atrevió a decir. Él lo notó, así que, estirando la mano para ubicarlo en un lugar privilegiado de la estantería, comenzó a contarle.

-Ése libro me lo compró mi madre cuando yo tenía cinco o seis años. Le dije que me gustaban los aviones y que, cuando fuera mayor, quería poder saber todo sobre ellos, también armarlos, arreglarlos y conducirlos.- compartieron una leve sonrisa. Él acarició el lomo desgastado del tomo. –Ya era un libro desactualizado cuando lo consiguió, pero en aquel entonces no importaba: yo iba a ser el mejor técnico, ingeniero aeronáutico y piloto de la historia. Ella estaba tan entusiasmada como yo: solía ahorrar dinero, comprar libros de viajes y planeábamos ir aquí o allá en el avión que yo construiría…- se giró bruscamente y siguió ordenando, dándole la espalda, sin mirarla. –Ya ves cómo las cosas no salen siempre de la forma en que se planea, pero estoy en un alto escalafón de mi profesión, así que debe estar orgullosa de cualquier forma.- un momento de silencio y un suspiro después, Nida volvió a girar sobre sus talones. –Bueno, ya está.- se sentó en la silla y procuró continuar la conversación sobre Timber y también la posibilidad de descubrir el centro donde se concentraba el poder económico de la Administración, pero se sintió raro continuar, fuera de lugar.

Quistis se puso de pie, incómoda y con aire agotado.

-Continuaremos en otro momento, ahora debo preparar una clase y acabar de corregir unos ensayos.- dijo ella. El castaño casi pudo ver la taza de café en su mano derecha y el pulso de sus sienes intensificarse con un dolor de cabeza. -Te ves muy delgada.- soltó sin pensar. Ella abrió los ojos levemente pero contuvo el gesto.

-¿Gracias, supongo?- él se aproximó, negando con la cabeza y tomó una de sus muñecas, alzándola a la altura de los ojos gélidos de su dueña.

-Mira lo frágil que estás…- la miró intensamente a los ojos, ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la desvió. –Me preocupas, ¿sabes?-

-No digas tonterías…- murmuró, liberándose de su suave agarre sin demasiado esfuerzo. –Sigo siendo la misma de siempre, estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.- afirmó, aunque su tono no era tan firme como sus dichos. –Hasta luego, Nida.- se despidió secamente, pero él se plantó delante de la puerta y, en un gesto sorpresivo y veloz, sostuvo su mentón, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y, tras mirar por segundos eternos sus ojos celestísimos con los propios, color avellana, se apartó del camino.

Sin mediar palabra, la muchacha recuperó su imagen compuesta y mesurada y cruzó el umbral. La puerta se deslizó con un ruido sordo tras ella.


	30. Quistis: los daños

**.**

**Tratando de crecer**

**Quistis**

**"Los daños"**

Lo cierto es que las palabras de Nida resonaron en su cabeza todo el día.

-_"Me preocupas", dijo. Como si fuera su responsabilidad preocuparse por mí, demonios… Se está tomando demasiado en serio su papel._- meditó, rozando sus labios con aire ausente. Recordó el sueño húmedo que había tenido semanas atrás. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza para despejar las ideas. –Tengo una clase en media hora, no puedo desconcentrarme gracias a él._ A Nida._- se mordió el labio inferior y se encaminó a su habitación.

Allí, se dio una ducha, se vistió y maquilló, y tomó sus cosas, prolijamente organizadas previamente. Llegaría temprano, como correspondía a su posición. En cuanto a los informes con los que se había excusado con el piloto, de más está decir que había sido una mentira, pero la que sostenían era una conversación que no quería tener. Estaba en su derecho a irse y no había "peros" que valieran. Él no lo entendería, así que se vio obligada a recurrir a una excusa ridícula.

Suspiró y, camino a la clase, pensó sobre un tema que la había estado preocupando: tenía muchos cambios de humor. El otro día, con Nida y Zell, había estado tan alegre como nunca; hoy, con Nida, se encontraba irritable, incluso a ella le molestaba.

-_Claro, el otro día no me echaron en cara cosas ridículas y humillantes._- se dijo a sí misma. Miró a su reloj de pulsera y notó la muñeca que el castaño había sostenido minutos antes. –_Es cierto que estoy más delgada, pero… eso no justifica su actitud. Punto. Fin de la cuestión._-

Al llegar al aula, recordó que no había almorzado. Otra vez. No hacía falta tener la capacidad de Quistis para descubrir el porqué detrás de su delgadez.

-_Tomaré otra de esas píldoras y listo. Más tarde comeré para compensar._- se prometió, intrínsecamente sabiendo que era más probable que faltara a esa promesa que lo contrario, y extrajo el frasco y una botella de agua de su bolso. Discretamente se puso la pastilla en la boca y tomó largos tragos de agua.

Observó que era su última pastilla y tomó nota de ir a la Cafetería esa noche para comprar más. Esa sí era una promesa que cumpliría. Su extraordinario desempeño laboral de los últimos tiempos se fundaba, prácticamente, en esos prismas rosados.

Dio su clase magistralmente, aunque casi no se puso de pie. Esto último era inusual en ella, que solía andar por toda el aula, ayudar a los alumnos atrasados, llamar la atención a los distraídos, realizar gráficos en la pizarra y escribir los temas clave. Su cuerpo se sentía debilitado por la falta de alimento y las noches de insomnio, así que prefirió disimularlo de aquella discreta manera.

-Eso es todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse.- se despidió desde su asiento tras el escritorio.

Cuando el último grupo de alumnos cruzó el umbral de la puerta, dejándola sola, se puso de pie y un poderoso mareo la acusó. Se puso una mano sobre la frente, que sudaba frío, y su visión se tornó borrosa.

-¿Qué…?- murmuró, o creyó hacerlo. Un momento después abrió los ojos, cuyos párpados se sentían pesados. Miró alrededor. Las cosas se veían extrañas. -_¿Estoy en el suelo?_- se puso de pie lentamente, acercando una mano al muro. –_Al menos nadie entró y me vio en ése estado. Qué vergüenza…_- pensó, cerrando los ojos. –_Debo ir a mi habitación y recostarme, creo que pasar noches en vela me está afectando._-

La rubia estaba francamente alarmada pero trató de no pensar en ello, atribuyéndolo a algo pasajero, producto del cansancio y la exigencia a la que estaba sometida. El cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle factura, aunque ella procurara ignorarle. Más urgente aún le parecía la corrección de los exámenes escritos para las pruebas de aptitud SeeD y las noches sin dormir que seguirían.

Durmió por largas horas y despertó con Nida como primera imagen. Semiconsciente, y pensándolo un producto de su agitada imaginación, estiró los brazos y pasó suave y sensualmente las manos por su cabello.

-Hazme lo de la otra vez.- murmuró y se mordió el labio inferior. La mirada pasmada del castaño fue suficiente para despertarla. -¿Qué haces en mi alcoba?- se sentó, sintiendo sus mejillas abochornadas.

-Eso... ¿debería preguntarlo yo?- dudó él, parándose de manera sospechosamente encorvada. -Esta es mi habitación, Quistis.-

Ella miró alrededor, sin creer en sus dichos. Sin embargo, él estaba en lo cierto. Se sintió terriblemente avergonzada y deseó que la tierra la tragara. ¿Cómo disimular algo así? Nida era un sujeto inteligente y la situación era altamente comprometida.

-¿Qué... es lo que hice la otra vez?- la rubia alzó los hombros inocentemente y sonrió. Por muy inteligente que fuera, Nida no dejaba de ser un sujeto.

-Bueno...- comenzó, sentándose con sus largas piernas cruzadas y expuestas, gracias la falda de su uniforme de SeeD. Observó al muchacho comérsela con los ojos. -_¿Realmente voy a hacer esto?_- se preguntó, pero rápidamente lo descartó. -_¿A quién engaño con dilemas morales? Hace demasiado tiempo que vengo pensando en él. _No es que lo hayas hecho realmente. Tuve un sueño...- sonrió y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.


	31. Capítulo IV, segunda parte: soldado univ

**.**

**Tratando de crecer**

**Capítulo IV, segunda parte**

**"Soldado universal"**

-¿Cómo va el marcador?-

-Empatados.- gruñó el hombre cuarentón, antes de tomar un largo trago de cerveza. El que preguntó, se sentó en el taburete a su lado. -Uno a uno, con un tanto de Werk y otro de Loyt.-

-Un whisky, por favor.- el otro hombre guarreó discretamente y, por primera vez, giró a mirarlo. Su mirada era justo lo que Cid esperaba de él. -Hola, Dryfus.-

-¿Cid?- su rostro se iluminó. -Hombre, ¡cuánto tiempo!- exclamó, dándole palmadas efusivas en la espalda. -Eh, Jou, ¡trae otra pinta! ¡Esto hay que festejarlo!- de pronto, el partido de blitzball de los Dragones Rojos pasó a ser secundario para Dryfus, un fanático prácticamente desde antes de nacer.

-Tranquilo, viejo amigo, necesito información.- la mirada azul se le ensombreció.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo que puede servirte? Sabes que ha pasado mucho tiempo.- se giró y volvió a encarar el televisor, pero su mirada parecía pasarle por encima a la pantalla. Cid apoyó una mano pesada en su hombro.

-Eras el ministro de seguridad e información. Si alguien sabe algo, ése eres tú.-

-Han pasado casi dos décadas desde que cayó...- se silenciaron cuando el bartender acercó la pinta y el whisky. Su tono se tornó más discreto. -El Ducado es historia y, con él, todas mis fuentes, contactos e influencia.-

-Dryfus, no me tomes por estúpido.- Cid estaba cada vez más nervioso porque, sabía, cada segundo perdido era un segundo en que Seifer se alejaba más y más de él. -Sigues siendo un detector de mentiras humano, se nota.-

-Las cosas han cambiado, ¿sabes, Cid?- tomó un trago. -Ahora soy un mero obrero, con cinco bocas que alimentar y una hipoteca a muy poco de ser pagada.-

-¿Me estás pidiendo dinero?- el otro se giró y lo miró con un ceño profundamente fruncido.

-No me insultes.- volvió a encarar el televisor. -Sólo te advierto para que no te frustres y termines liándote a golpes con el primer "perejil" que se cruce en tu camino.- Cid rió.

-Como dijiste, han pasado muchos años. Ya no soy el joven impetuoso que solía ser.- el hombre de lentes recordó al rubio que buscaba, que bien correspondía a esa característica. Al menos así era la última vez que lo vio. -Estoy buscando a un muchacho.- la mirada cansada de Dryfus habló más que él.

Restaban tres minutos del encuentro, que transcurrieron con un sostenido silencio entre ambos. La victoria fue para los Bengales.

Al rato, se sentaron en una mesa apartada de oídos indiscretos. Sendos vasos descansaban delante de ambos, con halos de agua formándose bajo ellos. Dryfus tenía los brazos cruzados. Cid se había quitado los lentes para restregarse los párpados.

-No te lo pediría si no fuera importante.- se calzó las gafas y le dedicó una mirada mientras acercaba su copa a sus labios. -No vendría a Dollet si no me importara más que mi vida.-

Su interlocutor apretó los labios y observó sus gestos. Negó levemente.

-Sabes que estás en peligro aquí. Tu exilio no prescribe y aún hay agentes.- se le acercó y murmuró, tornando la velada conversación en una prácticamente insondeable. -Incluso algunos recientemente contratados. La familia ducal no ha perdido tanta influencia como podrías pensar y no considero ilógico pensar que hayan seguido tu carrera de cerca. ¡Qué digo! Seguro que lo han hecho. Tú tampoco te has convertido en una sombra, muy por el contrario.- dio un trago. -¿Casarte con una Bruja? Las agallas que tienes...-

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Edea o conmigo, sino con él.- debía mantener su temple. Dryfus era un hombre de ley, pero no dejaba de haber gente alrededor; no debía desesperar.

-He visto a un joven como el que cuentas. Unos veinte años, quizás menos. Rubio, alto, robusto, bastante parco.- a medida que lo describía, la mirada del antiguo director se iluminaba. -Trabajó en la misma factoría que yo por algunas semanas. Luego, empezaron a correr rumores y le recomendé discreción. Una semana después, ya se había ido. Esto habrá sido hace unos quince o veinte días, no más.- Kramer soltó un suspiro. Esa pista estaba perdida. –Sé que tu mujer tenía un orfanato, ¿es uno de esos chicos? ¿Está en problemas?-

-Graves problemas. ¿Tienes idea adónde puede haber ido? ¿Hablaba de algún sitio en particular?- el otro negó.

-No, como dije, era muy callado. Llegaba, hacía su trabajo y se iba. También se la pasaba ocultando su rostro. Con suerte aceptó una cerveza una vez, pero tampoco habló de sí mismo entonces, sólo se limitaba a mantener a los demás conversando. Un chico listo. Con algo de disciplina, hubiera sido un buen proyecto para Seguridad e Información.-

-Sin dudas era él.- suspiró, y el otro lo miró inquisitivamente. –Es un alivio que simplemente siga vivo.- Dryfus terminó su cerveza, hincó los codos y cruzó sus dedos delante de su rostro, observando a Cid de reojo.

-¿Este muchacho es el que… estaba en Galbadia?- disimuló. El hombre de gafas asintió quedamente con un gesto sobrio. –Viéndote ahora se me cruzan cosas por la cabeza, ¿sabes? Es casi nostálgico.- tomó un maní y lo mascó rápidamente. –El rostro del muchacho era muy familiar, a pesar de que procurara cubrírselo. Eso lo hizo bastante más llamativo; si lo encuentras, díselo. Como decía, me hacía recordar a alguien pero no podía poner el dedo en la persona.-

Cid apretó los labios. Luego sonrió quedamente.

-No es ningún misterio para nadie "interno" de aquella época, con algo de influencia.- lo señaló con la palma hacia arriba. –Especialmente para ti.-

-¿Lo es realmente? Siempre me quedó la duda sobre ése rumor. Lograron ocultarlo demasiado bien.- meditó unos momentos, después lo miró. Sus penetrantes ojos bien podían haber sido signos de pregunta.

-¿Lo dudas? Sí, Seifer es mi hijo.- suspiró y se puso de pie, pero un peso sobre uno de sus hombros lo obligó a volver a su sitio.

-Ahora varias cosas tienen sentido. Es uno de los trapos sucios que el ducado quiere llevarse a la tumba; eso, y su fortuna.- puso los ojos en blanco. –No te descuides, viejo amigo, como dije, hay agentes por todos lados y solaparon cuidadosamente aquel rumor sin importarles el precio.- los ojos azules de Cid se ensombrecieron. –Él no está aquí, afortunadamente, sino sería carne de cañón. Tú…- apretó la mano. -…, por tu bien, deberías seguir su ejemplo.-

Se despidieron discretamente, aun así, lo hicieron como viejos amigos, palmadas en los hombros y todo.

Cid caminó al hotel en que se hospedaba con la advertencia de Dryfus pesándole en el pecho. Cuando llegó, solicitó en la recepción que le enviaran la cena. Subió, se dio una ducha corta y se vistió en el pijama mientras esperaba la comida.

Estaba cansado, pero aun así llamó a Edea. Le contó la charla que había concretado con Dryfus y los resultados de la misma: Seifer seguía vivo pero no en Dollet. Era una novedad tibia, ya que habían pasado al menos dos semanas desde la última vez que había sido visto, pero era lo mejor que tenían. Tocaron a la puerta. Cid abrió, dejó pasar a la mucama con la bandeja y le pagó.

-Ya ha llegado la cena, querida. Hablaremos mañana.-

-De acuerdo, que lo disfrutes. Te amo.-

-También te amo.-

Prácticamente engulló su comida y bebida, y se acostó en la cama, durmiéndose casi al instante. Horas más tarde, la luz de la mañana iluminaba el tenso rostro del hombre. Aquel día debía "visitar" a cierto sujeto que no le agradaba, pero que contaba con más información incluso que Dryfus. Sabía que arriesgaba mucho al enfrentársele pero debía hacerlo por Seifer. Por su hijo.

Ya en la lujosa propiedad del sujeto, inhaló y tanteó discretamente el arma bajo su chaleco.

-Cid Kramer…- se giró el hombre y lo miró con penetrantes ojos verdes. –Qué sorpresa ver a una lacra exiliada en mi humilde hogar.-


End file.
